Lo que llevamos dentro
by Akalevy
Summary: Eren se ha dado cuenta de que siente algo por Levi y está bastante distraído por ello. ¿Deberá dejarse llevar por lo pasional que es y confesarlo? ¿O será mejor ocultar sus sentimientos? Muchos tendrán algo que decir al respecto. Los días pasan, la situación se complica y debe tomar una decisión. Portada: Ro (roredwarrior3. tumblr. com) EN PROCESO DE BETEO
1. Sentimientos inconvenientes

**Este fic es un canonverse situado aproximadamente en los eventos que suceden a partir del capítulo 51 del manga. Aquí Eren es mayor de edad.**

 **Riren.**

 **La maravillosa portada es de Ro (roredwarrior) y los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

Hacía poco que Eren y sus compañeros formaban parte de la nueva escuadra del capitán Levi, quien les había comunicado la noticia mientras algunos de ellos aún permanecían convalecientes tras la última incursión donde el comandante Erwin había perdido su brazo. El capitán, sin ahondar en más explicaciones, los había guiado junto con Hange y algunos de sus mejores reclutas hacia un refugio en una zona apartada cerca de las montañas orientales del muro Rose. Habían conseguido despistar a sus perseguidores, aunque no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo permanecerían en el fondo de aquel barranco.

La atmósfera entre los integrantes de la promoción ciento cuatro estaba cargada de expectación y cierto pesimismo. Sin embargo, todos intentaban realizar un esfuerzo por colaborar en la rehabilitación del refugio, quizás en un intento de aliviar la tensión que generaban las preguntas que nadie osaba vocalizar.

Eren observó cómo el capitán Levi conducía a su montura hacia la zona donde habían improvisado un establo gracias a la básica construcción que había realizado mientras estaba titanizado, siempre bajo las indicaciones de Hange.

Lo siguió con la mirada, consciente de la profunda admiración que le inspiraba aquel hombre. Aún le sorprendía que con su pequeña envergadura pudiera hacer despliegue de tanta agilidad y fuerza en el campo de batalla. Quizás ese factor inesperado le había conseguido más de una victoria en el pasado, cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea. Eren estaba convencido de que ningún enemigo vendría venir aquella fortaleza. Sonrió al imaginar la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de aquellos que acabaron mordiendo el polvo tras intentar luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombrecillo.

Continuó observándolo de reojo cuando éste se detuvo para dar unas instrucciones a Conny y a Sasha para que se hicieran cargo de los caballos.

No, admiración se quedaba muy corto. Ese sentimiento no explicaba la sensación que experimentaba en el estómago cada vez que se dirigía hacia él, algo que se veía obligado a reprimir de forma constante. Solo Mikasa y Armin, sus amigos de la infancia, conocían su pequeño secreto.

Siguió concentrado en su capitán, disfrutando de ese breve descanso en el que podía detenerse a contemplarlo, sintiéndolo tan lejos, tan inalcanzable.

Unas manos fuertes se posaron sobre sus hombros, sobresaltándolo.

—Como sigas con la boca abierta van a anidar las moscas ahí dentro.

La carcajada de Hange lo avergonzó. Sintiéndose descubierto, trató de disimular con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Aún me resulta un poco impactante observar algo que he construido siendo un titán sin ser capaz de recordar absolutamente nada del proceso —murmuró en un intento de justificar su escrutinio.

La observó de reojo mientras la castaña tomaba asiento a su lado. Al parecer su excusa había sonado convincente. Ambos observaron la estructura que había levantado en unos minutos con listones de madera y cuerdas.

—Creo que solo Pixis debe conocer esa sensación.

Ambos rieron ante la perspicacia de la castaña. Todos sabían que Pixis era demasiado amante del alcohol, y era muy probable que algunos días amaneciera sin ser consciente de las cosas que había hecho bajo sus efectos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, observando como Sasha y Conny cepillaban el pelaje de los caballos mientras conversaban de forma animada. Aquellos eran los preciados momentos que les regalaban las treguas. La mayor parte del tiempo estaban luchando o huyendo, y apenas podían disfrutar de escenas tan cotidianas como aquella.

Giró la vista hacia Jean y Mikasa, que limpiaban sus equipos de maniobras a unos metros de distancia de su posición.

Había sido duro rechazar los sentimientos románticos que ella le había confesado unas semanas antes en medio de aquel infierno repleto de titanes hambrientos. Se había sentido extraño tratando de explicar sus sentimientos por el capitán, temeroso de que ella reaccionara de forma desmedida. Sin embargo, había comprendido que no tenía nada que hacer mientras el corazón de Eren perteneciera a otra persona.

Lo había abrazado, agradeciendo que formara parte de su familia, contentándose con el hecho de que aún permanecieran con vida. Desde entonces, Eren se había percatado de que su amiga aceptaba poco a poco las atenciones de Jean. Sospechó que había comenzado algo más serio entre los dos. Aunque detestaba a Jean, no podía negar que siempre la había tenido en consideración, más aún que él mismo.

Sin embargo, lo inquietaba la idea de que alguno de los dos perdiera al otro a manos de sus enemigos. Ya habían perdido a algunos de sus compañeros de la promoción cuando apenas se acababan de unir al ejército, no podía imaginarse lo devastador que debía ser perder a una pareja.

En ese sentido, entendía perfectamente el pragmatismo con el que vivían sus superiores.

Hasta donde sospechaba, ni Hange, ni Levi, ni Erwin poseían una relación romántica con nadie, ni dentro, ni fuera del ejército. A pesar de que muchos especulaban debido a la cercanía entre el capitán y el comandante —hecho que lo molestaba sobremanera— la realidad era que se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma a sus funciones. No se permitían ni un segundo para ocupar su mente con otros asuntos, y menos aún su corazón.

Sin pensarlo, expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Me gusta esto. —Hange lo miró en silencio—. Me gusta que, a pesar de todo lo que tenemos encima, algunos de mis compañeros pueden dedicar unos minutos al día a ser personas.

La castaña lo miró fijamente durante un rato, sopesando el peso de aquellas palabras. Resultaba extraño que permaneciera callada tanto tiempo.

—Sí, es agradable verlos —se animó a decir—. Me temo que para algunos de nosotros es más difícil. Cada rango te exige una dedicación y responsabilidades diferentes. Yo he de vivir para averiguarlo todo acerca de tu poder, para conseguir encontrar la manera de acabar con la amenaza de los titanes…y de algunos humanos.

Hange había cambiado bastante desde el incidente del padre Nick. Aunque continuaba teniendo ese punto de locura cada vez que alguien pronunciaba la palabra _titán_ , su semblante lucía más serio y pensativo que de costumbre.

—Pero también sois personas Hange —contestó Eren mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¿De qué sirve luchar por la raza humana si eso te exige renunciar a los sentimientos humanos?

Hange lo miró reprimiendo una sonrisa. Eren era tan pasional, tan opuesto a lo que se esperaba de un soldado. Su fascinación por el muchacho aumentaba cada vez que lo escuchaba dejarse llevar por aquellas arengas donde siempre terminaba gritando o peleando con alguno de sus compañeros.

—Entonces intenta no perder eso del todo, Eren, tú que aún estás a tiempo. —Eren la miró confuso—. Nosotros no hemos dejado de sentir, creo que eso lo aprendiste con la antigua escuadra de Levi.

Eren sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordarlos.

—Lo que pasa es que no nos podemos distraer demasiado pensando, no nos podemos permitir perder ese tiempo. Eso no significa que no seamos capaces de disfrutar de una puesta de sol, o de un paseo tranquilo, o de un buen almuerzo… Aunque, si te soy sincera, me apasiona cada cosa que descubro acerca de los titanes, creo que ahí es donde pierdo el control de mis sentimientos de golpe —sonrió para sí misma—. Quizás por eso pueda parecer algo exagerado.

—Entiendo —musitó Eren bajando la mirada hacia sus manos—. Supongo que mi responsabilidad con este poder también debería alejarme de todo lo demás.

—¿Es por Mikasa? ¿Por eso renunciaste a ella?

Eren la miró atónito, la capacidad de observación de aquella mujer no conocía límites.

—Puede ser —contestó él.

No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco falso. Ya había asumido que tendría que renunciar a lo que sentía de todos modos. Sabía que Hange era perspicaz, pero jamás imaginó que prestaría atención a otros asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con los titanes que tanto la obsesionaban.

Notó como ella posaba de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro.

—En tu caso Eren, que eres tan pasional, quizás tu mejor arma sea permitirte amar —declaró distraída mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo.

Eren tragó saliva. Nunca había mantenido una conversación tan profunda con Hange. Mejor dicho, nunca habían hablado de otra cosa que no fueran titanes y experimentos. Conocer aquella faceta de ella lo perturbó ligeramente, le costaba imaginarse a sus superiores tratando temas tan alejados de sus obligaciones.

—Gracias Hange, pero creo que Jean puede hacerla más feliz que yo —contestó convencido—. Me agrada poder hablar contigo de algo que no sean titanes.

Hange soltó una sonora carcajada ante ese comentario.

—Hablando de titanes Eren, me gustaría comentarte algunos detalles acerca de tu última titanización. Para empezar, veo que no estás tan agotado como otras veces…

Con un gesto se colocó las gafas y la personalidad científica absorbió por completo aquella faceta más campechana que había predominado hacía escasos minutos.

Sin embargo, aunque la siguiente media hora de conversación se centró en hablar de lo mismo de siempre, Eren mantuvo presente aquella sensibilidad que le había mostrado la castaña, apenas un atisbo, pero suficiente. Aquello le dio qué pensar, incluso sus estoicos superiores debían tener preocupaciones mundanas.

Sin poderlo evitar, se acordó de Mikasa. La muchacha a menudo parecía escudarse tras esa distancia, impertérrita, inexpresiva incluso en situaciones extremas. Apenas la había visto sonreír, pero ¡vaya cuándo lo hacía! No había sonrisa más sincera que aquella.

Trató de imaginar si en el caso de Levi sucedería lo mismo. Jamás lo había visto sonreír, ni siquiera cuando limpiaba, claro que en esas circunstancias siempre llevaba la boca tapada y no podía verlo.

Recordó lo mucho que lo sorprendió conocer a Levi en persona, no solo por la estatura, sino por la cercanía que mantenía con sus subordinados. Limpiaba y comía con todos como uno más. No se limitaba a dar órdenes, aunque nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. El propio Levi no aprovechaba aquella posición para rebelarse en contra de sus superiores, acataba las órdenes y respetaba en todo momento la cadena de mando.

Aquel detalle le resultó tan inesperado como decepcionante.

No se correspondía para nada con la imagen que esperaba del soldado más fuerte de la raza humana. En cambio, Erwin si que dejaba más patente aquella distancia, infundiendo mayor respeto a los reclutas.

En el tiempo que había permanecido bajo la tutela del capitán, había descubierto muchas otras cosas interesantes sobre él. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que guardara las alas de los subordinados que habían caído bajo sus órdenes, o que frunciera más el ceño cuando tenía que enfrentarse a un ser humano en lugar de un titán. Eran gestos poco notorios, pero estaban ahí, lo que le hacían sospechar que el capitán poseía más sensibilidad de la esperada.

Sin embargo, también había aprendido que siempre actuaba con pragmatismo. Quizás era eso lo que lo había llevado a su posición actual, a sustentar un título tan importante como el del _soldado más fuerte de la raza humana._ Aquel hombre no se dejaba llevar por el pánico o la pena en sus decisiones.

Por ese mismo motivo, Eren creía probable que no hubiera tenido una relación desde que ingresara en el ejército de exploración, ni que pretendiera hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Ignoraba si el capitán sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia alguien, ni cuales serían sus gustos.

Dudaba que le interesaran los reclutas tan jóvenes como él, por no hablar del hecho de que eran del mismo género.

 _«¡Maldita diferencia de edad!»,_ pensó el castaño.

Menos mal que Levi aparentaba ser mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. A Eren le había sorprendido descubrir que el mayor iba a cumplir treinta y cuatro años en Diciembre.

Él acababa de cumplir los dieciocho…

Suspiró sin darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato ignorando a Hange. Todos los factores parecían encajar para demostrarle que aquella relación era completamente inviable.

—…De manera que, si te parece bien, intenta descansar todo lo que puedas esta tarde para intentar realizar el experimento esta noche.

Aquello lo devolvió a la realidad de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pidiendo Hange ahora?

—¿Eh?

—¡Perfecto entonces! Nos vemos a la hora de cenar.

Hange palmeó su espalda y se puso de pie de un salto. Dio un par de pasos alejándose de Eren, pero cambió de opinión y volvió a girarse hacia él.

—Y Eren. —Se ajustó de nuevo las gafas. Eren empezó a sospechar si había algún mecanismo en ellas que cambiara la personalidad de esa mujer—, deberías decirle lo que sientes.

Eren la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Pero Mikasa…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Y si le pasa algo? Es muy probable teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. ¿Te vas a quedar para siempre con la duda? ¿Vas a vivir con eso dentro?

Eren la miró confuso. Entendía que Mikasa arriesgaba más que los demás, ya que era muy hábil con el equipo de maniobras y contaban con ella para misiones más arriesgadas, sin embargo, no entendía por qué le seguía insistiendo.

—Daría mi vida por ella, es una persona muy importante para mí, pero está mejor con Jean.

—Por favor, Eren —contestó con un resoplido—. Ambos sabemos que no se trata de Mikasa.

Dicho esto, se ajustó sus gafas una última vez y se alejó dejando a Eren boquiabierto y aterrado.

¿Era tan evidente, o Hange era más intuitiva de lo que pensaba?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Quería comentar que en este fic menciono al _cabo_ Levi porque la traducción del manga le ha puesto ese título, aunque en otros sitios se hace referencia a él como Capitán o Heichou, he decidido mantenerlo tal y como escribí en el primer capítulo.**

* * *

Aquella tarde Eren se había retirado a descansar tal y como le había sugerido Hange. No tenía ni idea de a qué experimentos lo sometería esa noche, la verdad es que no tenía demasiada motivación debido a sus últimos intentos fracasados de copiar el endurecimiento de piel de Annie. Además, lo preocupaba bastante el hecho de no ser capaz de recordar nada de lo que hacía mientras estaba titanizado. Aunque se diera a entender a sus superiores y llevase a cabo órdenes sencillas, había momentos en los que perdía el control de sus actos y no respondía de sí mismo. Aquello lo aterrorizaba, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer si perdía el control?, ¿Y si mataba a alguno de sus compañeros?.

La presencia de Levi en los experimentos conseguía calmar un poco sus nervios antes de empezar. Por una parte, le gustaba saber que el cabo estaría pendiente de él durante todo ese tiempo. Y por otra, sabía que era el único con la suficiente rapidez y sangre fría como para sacarlo del titán si se descontrolaba e intentaba herir a alguien.

Mikasa era muy habilidosa también, a Eren no le había pasado desapercibido como Levi contaba constantemente con ella para que lo ayudase en algunas misiones. Aún sabiendo de que ella detestaba los métodos poco íntegros con los que el cabo a menudo actuaba, no podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia por la cercanía con la que ella luchaba junto a Levi.

¿Cómo podía sentir celos por algo así?, definitivamente sus sentimientos se estaban descontrolando.

La puerta de su improvisada habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Armin y Mikasa. Eren suspiró aliviado al comprobar que el "cara de caballo" no los acompañaba en esa ocasión. No es que se odiasen, simplemente no se soportaban demasiado.

—¿Cómo estás Eren?. No parece que hayas descansado demasiado —Armin lo miraba con cierta preocupación mientras se colocaba a los pies de su cama apoyando su espalda en la pared.

—Eso es porque esa loca no deja de agobiarlo con tanto experimento —Mikasa permaneció de pie apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Eren se había percatado de que guardaba un poco más las distancias con él, probablemente porque aún se sentía algo incómoda con la situación, o quizás porque quería evitar que Jean se molestara o dudara de que ella había superado lo que sentía por él.

—Estoy bien Mikasa — respondió Eren con tono tranquilizador—. Tampoco creo que el experimento de esta noche dure demasiado, no podemos permitirnos que el vapor nos delate, así que dudo mucho de que me obligue a transformarme más de dos veces.

La verdad es que ni el propio Eren estaba convencido de lo que decía y así se hizo notar en su voz mientras terminaba la frase.

Buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Armin, pero se encontró con que el rubio estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Con ella nunca se sabe —sentenció Mikasa.

Estaba bastante preocupada por la salud de Eren, ya que en alguna titanización había perdido el control de sus actos. Además, no llegaba a acostumbrarse del todo a verlo convertido en un ser tan peligroso. Temía que llegaría un día en el que ese cambio fuera irreversible, en que a Eren se le derritieran los sesos debido al calor o dejase de regenerar su cuerpo y no pudiera curarse de las graves heridas con las que a veces terminaba cuando lo sacaban del titán.

Todo aquello le daba pánico, pero había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por ese miedo y no ser tan impulsiva. Es algo que comprendió debido al incidente con Levi y el titán hembra.

Eren suspiró y se arropó aún más con la manta que lo cubría, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser de utilidad para la humanidad. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que ver la cara de decepción de sus superiores cuando los experimentos no salían como esperaban?. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que escuchar a sus amigos esforzarse por hacerlo sentir mejor?. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que escuchar como Jean dudaba de que los sacrificios por su causa fueran justificados?.

Estaba cansado de sentir que era una carga para sus compañeros, y aunque Eren no conocía el significado de la palabra _rendición_ , estaba comenzando a desesperarse y a dejarse llevar por la impotencia que sentía.

Por no mencionar lo mucho que le afectaba la mirada de desdén que le dedicaba Levi cuando algo salía mal.

—Sigues pensando en él —aquello no era una pregunta. Armin sabía perfectamente cuando su amigo pensaba en el cabo, porque fruncía levemente el ceño y su mirada permanecía perdida.

El rubio sospechaba que, la mayor parte de la desmotivación que veía en su amigo de la infancia se debía más al sufrimiento que le ocasionaba ese amor platónico, que a los resultados poco satisfactorios de los experimentos.

Eren hizo una mueca, pero no despegó la mirada de la manta que llevaba encima al contestar.

—Lo sé, debería olvidarme de todo esto y concentrarme en todo lo que tenemos que hacer —el timbre de su voz sonaba monótono, como si estuviera repitiendo algo que le habían dicho muchas veces—. Pero no puedo evitarlo Armin, me tiene loco, no creas que esto no me asusta —entonces levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos azules de su amigo—. Primero, es un hombre. Segundo, es bastante mayor que yo y estoy bajo sus órdenes. Tercero, estamos hablando de alguien que me pegó una paliza y que da mucho respeto.

—Ese enano… —la voz de Mikasa sonaba amortiguada debido a que se había subido la bufanda hasta la base de la nariz, pero el tono amenazador se intuía igualmente. Jamás le perdonaría a Levi ese tipo de comportamiento.

—Quizás te golpeó demasiado fuerte la cabeza en esa ocasión —Armin enmudeció al ver el destello de rabia en la mirada de su amigo, definitivamente no estaba para bromas ese día—. Lo único que sé es que deberías hacer algo al respecto, no puedes estar así Eren, no cuando hay tanto en juego…

—¿Estás sugiriendo que hable con él?. ¿Tú también? —preguntó Eren incrédulo.

—Es probable que así…espera. ¿Cómo que yo también? —Armin se incorporó hasta quedarse justo en frente de su amigo—. ¿A quién más le has contado esto?.

Eren se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—Al parecer soy como un libro abierto. Hange se ha dado cuenta de todo y me ha aconsejado que confiese lo que siento —Armin y Mikasa se dirigieron una fugaz mirada, pero decidieron esperar a que Eren terminase de hablar—. Me dio a entender que uno se arrepiente de las cosas que no ha dicho cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Su voz se quebró con esas palabras y sus amigos creyeron entender el por qué. Eren había perdido a su madre y a menudo mencionaba que tendría que haber sido más cariñoso con ella, que tendría que haberle demostrado lo mucho que la quería, aunque eso quedó patente en el momento en el que intentó salvarla. Sin embargo, a Eren le parecía insuficiente, encima su padre había desaparecido tras el incidente y a menudo se culpaba así mismo de ese hecho.

—No sé, Eren —Armin deseaba ayudar a su amigo, pero desconocía las reacciones que podía tener Levi ante una situación así.

Las expectativas no eran demasiado buenas.

—Ya hemos hablado esto antes —Mikasa interrumpió al rubio—. Dudo mucho de que ese enano sea capaz de amar a nadie.

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, en el fondo a Mikasa le gustaría poder darle esperanzas a su amigo, pero no era una mentirosa.

—Como te pasas Mikasa —la reprendió Armin—. Él es un tipo raro y tiene demasiado carácter, pero también ha demostrado que la gente le importa más de lo que quiere aparentar —volvió a dirigirse hacia Eren, que jugaba distraído con la llave que llevaba atada a su cuello—. Me sorprende que Hange te haya dado ese consejo, pero también conoce a Levi desde hace mucho más tiempo que todos nosotros. Creo que es la persona que mejor lo conoce, a parte del comandante.

—Estamos hablando de Hange. Es inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo es demencial. No creo que haya que seguir los consejos de alguien así, por mucho que conozca a Levi —Mikasa dejaba bastante clara su posición. Su recomendación siempre había sido que Eren mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre sus sentimientos. Ella seguía convencida de que su amigo confundía admiración con amor, pero sabía que ella tampoco era imparcial con ese tema.

—Sí, pero dudo mucho que se la juegue con Eren de esa forma. Si supiera que Levi va a reaccionar mal se habría callado. Quizás ella sabe algo que nosotros desconocemos —respondió Armin.

Ante la mención de esa posibilidad, Eren no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la imaginación y fantasear con un final feliz en el que Levi lo besaba apasionadamente confesándole que sentía lo mismo por él.

—¡Es Hange!, quizás se aburre y esto es solo un experimento más para ella —Mikasa continuaba discutiendo con Armin, como acababan haciendo siempre que salía ese tema de conversación.

 _Al menos no está Jean para tocarme los huevos,_ pensó Eren.

Desconocía los detalles, pero Jean se había enterado de alguna forma de su pequeño secreto y no había dejado de atormentarlo con eso cada vez que tenía ocasión. Lo peor de todo era que soltaba comentarios en voz alta cuando Levi estaba cerca para avergonzarlo, aunque eran demasiado sutiles como para que nadie entendiera lo que quería decir, a Eren le hacía pasar un mal rato.

Afortunadamente, parece que Mikasa le había parado un poco los pies y Jean se había visto obligado a disculparse.

Como si de alguna manera lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendo la acalorada discusión de sus dos amigos. Era el propio Jean el que asomaba la cabeza.

—Como sigáis así a Eren no le va a hacer falta decírselo en persona, casi se os puede escuchar desde el otro lado de la casa —Jean cerró la puerta tras de sí y se colocó junto a Mikasa—. ¿Qué le pica hoy al enamorado?.

No había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando el codo de ella hizo contacto con sus costillas arrancándole un quejido.

—¿A ti que coño te importa? —no podía evitar reaccionar ante las palabras de ese tío, Eren era demasiado fácil de provocar.

—Chicos, no empecemos… —Armin se llevó las manos a la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era soportar otra pelea entre aquellos dos.

—Me importa porque pierdes el tiempo con algo que no te va a servir de nada. ¡Espabila Eren! —Jean se percató de la mirada que le estaba lanzando Mikasa y supo callar a tiempo antes de continuar con el discurso de siempre—. De todas formas se acabó la conversación. La cena ya está preparada, he venido a avisaros.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para marcharse, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Mikasa y rozarle la mano disimuladamente. Ella pareció no inmutarse al tacto, pero sus ojos brillaron con una profunda emoción.

Aquella complicidad era la que Eren tanto envidiaba y deseaba, ya que se imaginaba que con Levi tampoco podría tener grandes muestras de afecto en público, pero esos pequeños gestos…a veces podían ser más mágicos y románticos que un beso, ya que eran una promesa de lo que vendría después cuando estuvieran a solas.

Suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, se sentía violento al invadir la intimidad de sus amigos al quedarse mirándolos fijamente.

Había escuchado las opiniones de sus amigos, las había valorado junto con el consejo de Hange. Pero seguía sin saber si tendría el coraje suficiente para hablar con Levi y confesarle lo que sentía.

Ni siquiera él mismo comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía inseguro al desear a un hombre, por supuesto que había casos en los que dos personas del mismo sexo habían decidido ser pareja, pero no era algo demasiado común dentro de los muros y a menudo esas personas sufrían insultos por parte de los demás.

Sin embargo, no podía negar las reacciones de su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en el mayor. Por muy asustado que estuviera, sabía que lo que sentía no era un capricho que se le fuera a pasar en dos días.

Eren se quitó la manta con resignación y decidió unirse a sus compañeros para cenar, al menos podría tener a Levi al lado durante unos minutos.

* * *

 **(A/N): Les prometo que Levi hará acto de presencia en el próximo capítulo, ahora está muy ocupado disfrutando de su té y no quiere que lo molesten... ¡Muchas gracias por los Favs y Follows!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Para cuando Eren quiso incorporarse con los demás en el comedor, los asientos ya estaban prácticamente ocupados, quedando un hueco libre a uno de los lados de Levi, que presidía la mesa. A su otro lado, Hange conversaba animadamente con Moblit, dándole instrucciones sobre lo que tendría que documentar en los experimentos de esa noche.

Por un lado, Eren agradeció a sus compañeros que le hubieran dejado ese sitio libre, pero por otro, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso debido a la cercanía del cabo y a su posición en la mesa, lo cual le permitía a Eren observarlo a la cara si levantaba la vista de su plato.

No habían podido realizar un menú demasiado elaborado. La casa abandonada donde habían conseguido refugio llevaba deshabitada bastante tiempo, o eso sugería la enorme capa de polvo que cubría todos los muebles y que Levi había insistido en que limpiaran nada más llegar al lugar. Era una construcción sencilla que poseía tres dormitorios y una pequeña cocina.

A Eren le habían permitido ocupar una de las habitaciones para él sólo durante la tarde, ya que necesitaba descansar, mientras el resto continuaba limpiando y cocinando. Sin embargo, para la noche seguramente se repartirían entre las distintas habitaciones y la mayoría tendría que dormir con mantas en el suelo, ya que solo había tres camas en total.

Unas piezas de caza que colgaban de la pared de uno de los dormitorios, sugería que había sido habitada por una familia de cazadores.

Eren tomó asiento y trató de ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago, (que no era de hambre). Levantó la vista de su plato y observó a Hange, que estaba sentada justo en frente, quien le dedicó un guiño y continuó hablando como si nada. El joven a continuación, giró levemente la cabeza para mirar de reojo al cabo, que ya había empezado a comer e ignoraba deliberadamente los intentos de Hange de que participase en la conversación.

 _¿Por qué has tenido que ser tú y no otro?._ Al joven no se le ocurría nadie más complicado del que enamorarse en todo el ejército de exploración, bueno, quizás Erwin fuera una conquista más complicada todavía, ya que aunque era cordial con todos ellos, no llegaba a interactuar de la misma forma con los reclutas.

Sin embargo, el comandante mantenía una estrecha relación con Levi y con Hange, hasta tal punto de que confiaba en el juicio de ambos para que hicieran lo correcto en el caso de que no pudiera transmitirles unas órdenes claras. En ocasiones, bastaba con una mirada entre ellos para transmitirse un mensaje sin necesidad de palabras ni otros gestos.

Evidentemente eso era algo que solo se podía llegar a conseguir manteniendo un contacto muy cercano y constante con esas personas. Eren lo sabía de sobra, porque con Mikasa y Armin le sucedía algo muy parecido, sin embargo ellos se habían criado prácticamente juntos. ¿Cómo habían conseguido los otros tres esa complicidad?. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un ligero dolor en el pecho. ¿Y si eran ciertos los rumores acerca de Erwin y Levi?. Trató de mirar disimuladamente de nuevo al cabo y se sobresaltó al comprobar que éste lo estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa Eren, escuchar a la gafotas te ha quitado el apetito? —en cuanto el cabo pronunció esas palabras, Eren fue consciente de que había estado apretando la cuchara fuertemente con el puño mientras que su plato de comida permanecía intacto.

El joven se avergonzó al comprobar de que casi todos habían terminado de cenar.

—¿Eh?. N-No —Eren balbuceó sin saber exactamente qué contestar, se sentía intimidado por esos ojos grises que lo miraban con intensidad.

Afortunadamente Hange acudió al rescate.

—Dale un respiro, Levi —Hange agitó su mano en el aire restándole importancia al asunto y haciendo que los ojos del cabo pasasen de observar a Eren a mirarla con desprecio a ella—. Estabas demasiado concentrado pensando en lo que tienes que hacer después, ¿verdad Eren?.

Hange lo miró alzando las cejas, esperando a que el joven le siguiera el juego.

—Si —Eren se abofeteó mentalmente por lo poco convincente que había sonado su tono de voz.

Observó como el cabo le dirigía una mirada de reojo, en un claro gesto de que se había percatado de la mentira.

Eren suspiró y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era enterrar su mirada en el plato que tenía delante y comer rápidamente su contenido para evitar más preguntas incómodas.

—Creo que Eren no está preparado para llevar a cabo ningún experimento esta noche.

La voz de Armin hizo que a Eren se le resbalara la cuchara de las manos y que parte del contenido que portaba se desparramara por fuera del plato, en la mesa, a pocos centímetros de donde Levi tenía apoyadas las manos.

—Tch, mira que eres torpe… —el cabo retiró la mano inmediatamente y observó con detenimiento que no hubiera ninguna mancha de comida en la manga de su camiseta.

Eren deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de evaporarse en el aire igual que sucedía con su forma de titán.

—¿Por qué dices eso Armin?.

Hange miraba al rubio intrigada. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de llevar a cabo experimentos con Eren, el entusiasmo la invadía y sucumbía al torbellino de emociones que le provocaba cada nueva dosis de conocimiento. Era como una droga, una que la llevaba al histerismo. Solo de pensar en todas las posibles reacciones del titán, los progresos con respecto a pruebas anteriores, el peligro de que pudiera llegar a descontrolarse…Todo ello conseguía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Una de sus piernas comenzó a moverse inquieta debajo de la mesa, tratando de contener el nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar que le quitasen la oportunidad de averiguar algo más sobre los titanes esa noche.

—No parece haber descansado demasiado —comenzó a decir Armin, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por una Hange que no estaba dispuesta a que le quitaran la diversión tan fácilmente.

—Ha estado durmiendo casi toda la tarde, creo que ha descansado de sobra —Hange no dejaba de ser amable, pero su voz sugería que no estaba dispuesta a admitir una réplica.

Pocos la habían visto enfadarse. Ninguno de los presentes había tenido ocasión de conocer esa faceta suya, excepto Levi y Moblit, el cual movía ligeramente su asiento para apartarse disimuladamente de su jefa.

No quería ser sorprendido por un manotazo al aire de los que solía dar Hange cuando gesticulaba exageradamente al discutir con alguien.

Afortunadamente, Armin demostró una vez más su capacidad para evaluar la situación y decidió no hacer ningún comentario más acerca de Eren o de los experimentos.

—Eh, gafotas, quizás el chico tiene razón —dijo Levi.

Todos escucharon un ligero golpe por debajo de la mesa y Moblit se percató de que la pierna de su jefa había dejado de moverse, la exclamación que vino después fue explicación suficiente de por qué se había detenido.

—¡Ay! —Hange se frotaba la pierna dolorida por la patada que le acababa de propinar Levi—. Eren está perfectamente, ¿verdad Eren?.

Eren había permanecido en silencio, como si estuviera en trance, observando las gotas de comida que había salpicado sobre la mesa minutos antes. Reaccionó al escuchar su nombre por tercera vez y elevó su mirada confuso, como si acabara de despertar en ese momento y no comprendiera como había llegado hasta ahí.

—Lo que yo decía, tanta transformación le está derritiendo los sesos —musitaba Levi mientras con una de sus manos impedía que Hange se abalanzara por encima de la mesa hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

—No, lo que pasa es que está enamorado y por eso está tan distraído, no tiene nada que ver con mis experimentos —en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron la boca de Hange, sobrevino un incómodo silencio que apagó de golpe todos los murmullos de todos los que estaban allí presentes.

Eren le dedicó a Hange una mirada cargada de incredulidad y aflicción al verse descubierto de aquella manera. Notó como se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía responder para negar aquella acusación.

Y sus amigos estaban tan impactados que tampoco fueron capaces de abrir la boca para desmentirlo.

El silencio solo era interrumpido por algún carraspeo por parte de Conny, que estaba muy sorprendido de que aquella noticia hubiera ocasionado una reacción tan exagerada. Después de todo, para él siempre había sido evidente que entre Mikasa y Eren había un vínculo muy fuerte que los unía, por eso se había sorprendido tanto de descubrir que ella había empezado una relación con Jean. Para él, era obvio que Eren estaba enamorado de ella y quizás estaba sufriendo de saber que no era correspondido.

No tenía ni idea de lo lejos que estaba esa hipótesis de la realidad.

Sasha en cambio rompía el silencio al masticar lo que quedaba en el plato que Eren había dejado abandonado hacía unos minutos. Parecía que todo aquello le importaba bien poco.

Levi suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio Eren?, ¿todo esto por un mal de amores? —Levi utilizó un tono ligeramente burlón que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría de los presentes. Soltó a Hange al comprender que había dejado de forcejear y prosiguió hablando, esta vez con hastío—. No sé si te has percatado de que la situación que estamos viviendo es un tanto desesperada…

—Levi, no seas tan duro, bastante avergonzado está ya —Hange mostraba un profundo arrepentimiento en la mirada por haber rebelado el secreto del joven y haberlo convertido en el centro de atención de aquella cena.

Lo cual le resultaba bastante extraño a Armin, que la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Hange en raras ocasiones hacía algo sin querer.

Eren notaba como le ardían las mejillas en ese momento. Ni siquiera era capaz de despegar la mirada de la mesa, sentía que se moría de vergüenza. ¿Qué debía pensar el cabo de él en ese momento?. Seguramente que era un inmaduro por estar pensando en fantasías amorosas en lugar de concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante.

El joven estaba muy dolido con Hange, si ya de por sí pensaba que el cabo lo veía a veces como un crío, definitivamente aquel incidente lo haría parecer aún más patético ante sus ojos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz, el tono grave que empleaba cuando impartía órdenes, haciendo que el cosquilleo de su estómago se volviera insoportable.

Si no fuera porque en ese momento lo estaba pasando tan mal, se habría deleitado en las sensaciones que le recorrían su cuerpo cuando escuchaba ese sonido, en lo mucho que le ponía.

—Historia, Sasha —la voz de Levi se elevó por encima del resto—. Os toca limpiar todo esto —continuó con autoridad—. Los demás acompañadme al exterior para montar guardia mientras Hange lleva a cabo lo que quiera que tenía pensado hacer.

Al parecer Levi había optado por desviar completamente la conversación a otro tema, por un lado porque aquellos temas le incomodaban y le parecía demasiado absurdo que se trataran de aquella forma. Por otro, porque sentía cierta lástima por lo abochornado que parecía el joven que estaba a su lado.

Todos se levantaron y obedecieron sin rechistar. Armin y Mikasa acudieron al lado de Eren para ofrecerle apoyo y restarle importancia al asunto. Después de todo, durante las cenas a menudo se trataban temas que no tenían nada que ver con los titanes ni con las misiones que tenían que llevar a cabo.

De hecho, era de agradecer que así fuera, pues les permitía conocerse mejor entre ellos y olvidarse durante unos minutos de lo mucho que se habían complicado las cosas.

Historia les había sorprendido no hacía mucho al contarles toda su infancia y los motivos por los cuales había decidido entrar en el ejército de exploración durante una de esas conversaciones de mesa.

En otras ocasiones se gastaban bromas unos a otros o hablaban de cualquier tema poco relevante.

Sin embargo, nunca se había hablado de sentimientos. Y todas las relaciones de pareja que se establecían entre los miembros de los escuadrones se llevaban con disimulo. No porque estuvieran prohibidas, si no porque de alguna manera se había establecido así por costumbre.

Eren recordó lo mucho que lo sorprendió enterarse de que Auruo y Petra estaban comprometidos, porque jamás los había visto expresar de forma abierta su relación.

El recuerdo de la pareja lo entristeció visiblemente.

Hange y Levi les cortaron el paso cuando estaban ya en el exterior de la casa.

—¿Estás listo Eren? —el entusiasmo había vuelto a la voz de Hange, cuyos ojos brillaban de la emoción detrás de sus anchas gafas.

Mikasa profirió un gruñido al mirarla.

—Supongo que si —respondió él.

En ese momento el joven se percató de lo quebrada que sonaba su voz, contradiciendo por completo lo que acababa de decir.

—Intenta concentrarte, solo será una transformación.

—Eso Eren, concéntrate —Levi lo observó fugazmente antes de cargar su rifle al hombro e indicar a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

—Sigo opinando que te ayudaría hablar con esa persona —Hange había vuelto a hacer ese gesto con las gafas.

Eren se preguntaba si quitándoselas conseguiría que dejara de incomodarlo con ese asunto.

—¿No lo sabe aún? —Conny intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

Por una vez, el chaval pensaba que sabía más información que el resto, aunque le extrañaba que Mikasa no sospechara de que todo eso iba por ella.

—En ese caso mejor que se lo digas —todos los presentes se quedaron muy serios ante una afirmación como esa, ya que jamás se habrían imaginado que el cabo apostase por las relaciones personales—. Que te acepte o que te rechace de una vez, lo que sea con tal de que te centres.

Aquello ya era una respuesta más propia de él. De modo que no apostaba por el amor, si no por el hecho de que Eren dejase de estar distraído e indeciso con una trivialidad como aquella…

Esa contestación hizo que el poco valor que había reunido Eren se esfumase en el aire. Definitivamente jamás lo aceptaría. Para Levi, el estilo de vida que habían elegido no permitía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, ni en el campo de batalla ni tampoco en los pequeños momentos de tranquilidad. Los cuales eran bastante pocos desde que se había dado a conocer la identidad del titán colosal y de la armadura.

Sobrevino un incómodo silencio. Los más cercanos a Eren se imaginaban por lo que tendría que estar pasando el joven, ya que sabían de sobra que la persona que tanto le gustaba era el mismísimo cabo.

* * *

 **(A/N): Mis disculpas si en algún momento hay OOC, estoy intentando que no suceda demasiado. ¡Gracias por los Favs y Follows!. Me ayudan a continuar la historia, les promero que habrá más acción en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, revisado. ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

Eren se recostó sobre la cama en la que había estado durmiendo esa misma tarde. Estaba física y mentalmente agotado debido a que la titanización le había hecho consumir más energía de lo habitual.

No sabía si se debía a que estaba distraído o a que su cuerpo no había tenido suficiente tiempo de recuperación, pero la realidad era que no habían conseguido realizar nuevos progresos y el resultado había sido un Eren casi inconsciente y completamente desanimado.

El castaño suspiró clavando su mirada en el bajo techo del dormitorio, rememorando los únicos detalles que era capaz de recordar momentos antes de convertirse en titán, ya que a partir de ese momento su mente era incapaz de retener ningún tipo de información.

Se suponía que Eren había evolucionado bastante en su capacidad de transformación, cada vez requería menos tiempo y el índice de éxito era bastante elevado. Tan solo se veía afectado cuando llevaba varias titanizaciones seguidas, que le hacían perder fuerza y resistencia. Además, cuando esto sucedía, los titanes que aparecían eran cada vez más débiles y resultaban más impredecibles.

No obstante, Eren tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que debía concentrarse, ya que era imprescindible tener un objetivo muy concreto y seguro en mente antes de morder su mano para iniciar la reacción que lo titanizaría. Sin embargo, aquella noche revivió en sus carnes la humillación y la vergüenza que había sentido unos meses atrás cuando tuvo lugar el incidente del pozo.

El joven se tapó la cara con ambas manos al recordar lo mucho que se había agobiado al comprobar que era incapaz de transformarse.

* * *

 _Ni siquiera con las palabras de_ _ánimo que le gritaban Hange y algunos de sus compañeros conseguía desbloquearse. Su mano goteaba sangre por diversas zonas de las heridas que se había provocado él_ _mismo al morderse cada vez con más desesperación, cada vez eran más profundas, pero igualmente infructuosas._

 _Lo único que podía sentir Eren en ese momento era confusión y un sentimiento de derrota absoluto. Era plenamente consciente de que estaba decepcionando a sus superiores y a sus compañeros al no ser capaz de transformarse._

 _El joven entendía que endurecer la piel requería un conocimiento que no poseía, pero fallar en algo tan básico, algo que había realizado tantas veces ya, lo hacía sentir extremadamente ridículo._

 _¿Qué le pasaba?. ¿Era por la cena?. ¿Las palabras de Levi?…_

… _Levi._

 _El castaño ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada al cabo, porque sabía que esos ojos grises que tanto lo intimidaban no le estarían devolviendo una mirada precisamente amable dadas las circunstancias. Se sentía avergonzado por no poder demostrarle su valía, estaba cansado de no ser capaz de controlar su poder y de perder en los combates. Al joven le sobraba coraje, pero sentía que no había conseguido ninguna victoria más allá de la del distrito de Trost._

 _Eren decidió que sería mejor arrancarse la piel de las manos a mordiscos, antes que tener que soportar alguna queja procedente de Levi por su ineptitud._

 _Fue entonces cuando transformó en su mente la frustración en rabia, llevando su mano por última vez a la boca y mordiendo más fuerte que las veces anteriores…_

* * *

El castaño parpadeó intentando recordar algo más, pero era incapaz de visualizar nada en su cabeza después de aquel instante. Era como si le hubieran robado los recuerdos. Evocó la broma que le había gastado Hange esa misma mañana sobre el parecido que tenía su pérdida de memoria con las lagunas mentales de un borracho.

De no ser porque estaba preocupado por la mirada que había visto en la mayoría de sus compañeros y las extrañas circunstancias en las que había vuelto a la consciencia, se habría reído de nuevo.

Cuando Eren abrió los ojos dos horas antes, no se encontraban en el fondo del barranco donde había llevado a cabo la transformación, si no bastante alejado del lugar y rodeado de una inmensa nube de vapor que salía del cuerpo del titan en el había estado transformado minutos antes. El joven se percató de que el exceso de vapor se debía a la multitud de cortes que presentaba el titán en brazos y piernas, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: Había ofrecido resistencia...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sobresaltándolo ligeramente, dejando paso a Armin, Mikasa, Hange y Levi. El castaño suspiró aliviado al confirmar que todos se encontraban bien y que no había habido ningún herido. Aunque se lo había estado preguntando a Mikasa durante el trayecto de vuelta los ratos que volvía a la consciencia, necesitaba asegurarse y comprobar con sus propios ojos que todos sus compañeros estaban bien.

Levi tomó asiento a los pies de la cama, tal y como había hecho Armin esa misma tarde. Eren notó lo mucho que se le había acelerado el pulso al tenerlo tan cerca y desvió la mirada para evitar que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas y delatara sus sentimientos.

Los orbes verdes se encontraron con los castaños de Hange, que lo miraban con amabilidad.

—Eren —la mujer se colocó las gafas sobre la cabeza y masajeó la zona donde estas dejaban una ligera marca, en el puente de su nariz—. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado en el barranco?.

El joven se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para contestar con palabras.

—Bueno, parece que vamos a tener que averiguar por nuestra cuenta por qué gritabas de aquella manera —la ambigüedad con la que le estaba hablando Hange estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso al joven.

Ella se dio cuenta y decidió no hacer esperar más al muchacho para contarle lo sucedido.

—Al principio no te podías transformar, por eso tienes vendadas ambas manos. Tuviste que morderte muchas veces para lograr llevar a cabo la titanización —hizo una pausa al comprender que Eren asentía, indicando que esa parte si la recordaba a la perfección—. Creo que te debo una disculpa por eso. Armin estaba en lo cierto al sugerir en la cena que debería haber aplazado el experimento.

Eren se percató de que la disculpa era sincera, pero un poco forzada. Seguramente alguien le había pedido que lo hiciera.

—Cuando por fin conseguiste transformarte, me alegré mucho de comprobar que eras bastante racional y entendías lo que te estaba diciendo —Eren pareció animarse un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque sabía que algo había acabado saliendo mal—. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de estar transformado, te pusiste muy tenso y dejaste de prestarme atención.

—No le culpo por eso —interrumpió Levi mordazmente.

Eren sonrió ligeramente ante el sarcasmo del cabo, mirándolo brevemente antes de que aquellos ojos grises lo intimidaran de nuevo y le obligaran a bajar la mirada a sus manos vendadas.

Hange decidió pasar por alto el curioso sentido del humor del veterano para continuar con el relato de los acontecimientos.

—De repente, empezaste a avanzar en dirección contraria al refugio, siguiendo el barranco hasta que llegaste a una zona donde un derrumbamiento te obligaba a trepar para continuar caminando por una zona más elevada. Cada vez acelerabas más el paso y no reaccionabas cuando te llamábamos por tu nombre. Nos tuvimos que ver obligados a frenarte realizando cortes en el cuerpo del titán, ya que habías empezado a correr y a rugir como cuando estás a punto de entablar combate.

Eren tragó saliva ruidosamente al confirmar que había perdido de nuevo el control de sus actos.

—Cuando logramos detenerte, caíste de bruces contra el suelo y comenzaste a gritar.

—Sí. Pero no era un grito de batalla, ni tampoco de sufrimiento —añadió Armin—. Gritabas de un modo muy agudo y no apartabas la vista de un bosque que había a unos kilómetros de aquí y que era visible desde la zona donde estabas en ese momento.

Eren estaba cada vez más confuso. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Mikasa, pero ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza confirmando todo lo que le estaban contando sin querer añadir nada más.

Al joven le preocupaba la actitud de su amiga, que no había hecho ningún comentario para interceder por él en su defensa. Además, estaba excesivamente taciturna.

—Intenté razonar contigo para que dejaras de gritar, ya que estabas descubriendo nuestra posición —Hange continuó hablando mientras se colocaba de nuevo las gafas en su lugar—. Tampoco eras capaz de explicarme por qué lo hacías, así que tomamos la decisión de sacarte de ahí antes de que se descontrolara más la situación.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Eren procesando en su cabeza todo lo que le acababan de contar, los demás esperando a que el joven hiciera algún comentario al respecto o pudiera ser capaz de acceder a algún recuerdo gracias a esa información. Sin embargo, el joven acabó dándose por vencido al verse incapaz aportar nada nuevo a los sucesos.

Solo era capaz de sentir aquel sentimiento de decepción que cada vez lo consumía más por dentro.

Eren decidió levantar la mirada, sabiendo que en ese momento todos los ojos estarían puestos en él. Aquello lo incomodaba, pero necesitaba leer los sentimientos en las miradas de sus compañeros.

Aunque quería evitar leer el desprecio de los ojos del cabo, no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante una eternidad para Eren. Era como si un imán hubiera hecho que los ojos de ambos se bloquearan y no fueran capaces de despegarse.

Eren no vió ni rastro de desdén o decepción en aquellos ojos grises tan intimidantes.

El pulso del muchacho se aceleró de nuevo. Era la primera vez que Levi lo miraba de aquella manera. ¿Era preocupación lo que transmitían sus ojos?.

—No te preocupes Eren, ya averiguaremos más cosas cuando nos traslademos mañana —las palabras de Hange funcionaron como un resorte, ya que Eren giró su cabeza bruscamente para dedicarle una mirada interrogante.

—Hemos llamado demasiado la atención —Mikasa intervenía por primera vez en la conversación, aunque en ningún momento elevó su mirada del suelo.

—Hace poco que ha llegado una emisaria de parte de Erwin —prosiguió Armin, que estaba cada vez más confundido ante la actitud de su amiga—. Nos ofrece dos escondites donde dispondremos de suministros y tanques de gas para recargar los equipos de maniobras. Esperaremos al amanecer para que puedas descansar algunas horas, es un recorrido largo.

Eren empezó a negar con la cabeza, consciente de que era necesario abandonar ese escondite cuanto antes, de noche, tal y como habían hecho con el anterior. Sentía que ya había puesto en peligro la seguridad de sus compañeros lo suficiente por aquel día. Cuanto más tiempo tardaran en salir de allí, más cerca estarían sus perseguidores de apresarlos.

—Está decidido Eren —Levi se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Los hombres de Hange y yo montaremos guardia durante la noche. Saldremos al amanecer.

Sin posibilidad de réplica ante el tono autoritario que había empleado el cabo, Eren hundió los hombros y asintió levemente, dejando claro que había entendido la importancia de descansar para no ser una carga al día siguiente para el resto de sus compañeros.

Armin y Mikasa comenzaron a preparar las mantas donde descansarían ellos durante la noche, en la misma habitación que Eren. El resto de los reclutas se habían repartido entre las otras dos que quedaban, mientras que Levi y Hange se habían retirado al comedor para conversar un poco más acerca de algunas hipótesis que manejaba la mujer acerca de lo sucedido.

Los miembros de la escuadra de Hange se repartieron turnos de guardia en el exterior del refugio.

A pesar de que el cansancio había hecho mella en todos ellos, Eren sospechaba que había algo más que no le habían contado, ya que no entendía la actitud tan reservada que tenían sus amigos hacia él. No se trataba solo de cansancio, se estaban guardando algo seguramente para que el joven no se sintiera más culpable.

No obstante, estaba demasiado cansado para intentar sonsacarles más información. Le dolía la cabeza y los ojos le picaban debido al sueño que lo invadía.

Cuando Armin escuchó que la respiración de su amigo se había vuelto regular indicando que se había quedado dormido, decidió susurrarle a Mikasa la pregunta que había estado deseando hacerle desde hacía varias horas.

—Mikasa. ¿Estás despierta? —el rubio utilizó la manta para amortiguar aún más su voz. No quería bajo ningún concepto despertar a Eren.

—Si —ella se tomó menos molestias porque estaba convencida de que el agotamiento que tenía su amigo le impediría despertarse aunque sonara un cañonazo a pocos metros de su cama.

—Levi dio un rodeo mientras traíamos a Eren de vuelta a la cabaña, para asegurarse de que no había movimiento de la policía militar por los alrededores —el rubio esperó a escuchar el murmullo afirmativo de su amiga para preguntar—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?.

—Eren —musitó ella, como si fuera algo demasiado evidente.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

En efecto, Mikasa sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su perspicaz amigo. Una idea, más bien un recuerdo, había estado rondando en su mente desde el momento en el que escuchó a Eren gritar en su forma de titán. Aquello la había mantenido más pensativa y sombría de lo normal durante el recorrido de vuelta al refugio.

—Me recordó a Annie, en el bosque —añadió ella finalmente—. Gritaba de una forma parecida.

Armin tragó saliva y decidió finalizar la conversación al girarse de lado para darle la espalda a su amiga e intentar dormir un poco.

* * *

En la habitación contigua, los ánimos de sus ocupantes no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Jean y Conny discutían lo ocurrido tratando de sacar algo en claro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Levi y Hange dijeron que no nos dedicaríamos exclusivamente a huir, si no que lucharíamos también contra aquellos que intentaran apuñalarnos por la espalda —Conny repetía las palabras que sus superiores habían intercambiado cuando Levi los había conducido al primer refugio para poner a salvo a Eren e Historia.

Hange les había pedido a todos que mantuvieran la calma y permanecieran escondidos sin llamar la atención hasta que la policía militar, bajo las órdenes de los nobles que los habían tachado de enemigos, dejaran de tratar de capturarlos. Sin embargo, Levi había contra atacado su estrategia indicando que jamás se detendrían y que solo tenían dos opciones: huir y esconderse como ratas, o acabar con sus perseguidores.

Hange había decidido hacer ambas a la vez, aunque Conny tenía la sensación de que se habían dedicado exclusivamente a huir.

Jean le dedicó una dura mirada a su compañero.

—¿Es que quieres luchar contra humanos?. Yo prefiero que sigamos escondiéndonos —Jean aborrecía la idea de luchar contra un semejante. Su iniciativa para haber aceptado formar parte del cuerpo de exploración se había basado en el deseo de matar titanes, no seres humanos—. Aunque los refugios no nos duran apenas tiempo. Ese idiota nos ha delatado hoy descaradamente.

Conny asintió al escuchar sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por Eren. Estaba convencido de que el muchacho no los había delatado a propósito, a veces le parecía que Jean se cebaba demasiado con él.

—Entonces, ¿seguiremos escondiéndonos como ratas? —era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

El rubio le contestó igualmente.

—La idea principal es evitar conflicto. Yo no quiero problemas con la policía militar así que me conformo con seguir como hasta ahora —hizo una pausa y apretó los puños con rabia—. Si Eren hubiera aprendido a endurecer su piel, habríamos ido a tapar el agujero de Shiganshina para ir al sótano de su casa. Pero claro, no sabe como hacerlo y aquí seguimos. Como ratas.

Conny suspiró y decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era intentar descansar un poco. Sospechaba que Jean estaba cabreado por algo más a parte de lo que había sucedido con Eren. Quizás tenía que ver con el reparto de las habitaciones, pero prefirió guardarse sus opiniones para sí mismo y no herir los sentimientos de su amigo.

* * *

En el comedor, Levi permanecía recostado en una silla mientras Hange hacía garabatos en un papel. Ella estaba convencida de que había algo en ese bosque que había atraído la atención de Eren, pero no habían tenido tiempo de explorar la zona porque implicaba alejarse demasiado del refugio.

Levi la miraba de reojo con expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, hasta que un ruido lo puso en alerta. Notó como se aceleraba su pulso y se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Eren despertó sobresaltado y ahogando un grito en ese preciso instante. Algo en su interior le gritaba que estaban en grave peligro, pero no comprendía esa sensación ya que todo parecía estar como antes.

El joven asoció que todo aquello se debía a que había tenido una pesadilla, pero su corazón latía muy fuerte y el instinto de supervivencia le hacía tener los nervios a flor de piel.

El castaño retiró la manta que lo tapaba y caminó tambaleándose hacia la puerta del dormitorio, ignorando las preguntas de un sobresaltado Armin que estaba tumbado justo debajo de su cama.

Levi se quedó mirando la taza con la infusión que había estado tomando minutos antes. La superficie acuosa temblaba cada dos segundos.

El cabo alzó la mirada hacia su compañera, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca con forma de "O".

—Despiértalos a todos. ¡Ya! —Levi se incorporó de inmediato y fue a preparar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales que solo se había quitado parcialmente.

Una de las reclutas de Hange irrumpió corriendo en la casa en ese instante para dar la voz de alarma. Se aproximaban varios titanes excéntricos procedentes del bosque donde Eren había estado lanzando gritos unas horas antes.

* * *

 **(A/N): Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, los Favs y Follows ayudan mucho, es mi primer fic así que espero no decepcionar.**

 **Contesto reviews:**

 **Bellecoquelicot: Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los primeros capítulos. Hange es...Hange xD Pero no es tan mala como parece, solo un poco torpe.**

 **Al pobre Eren lo estoy haciendo sufrir, pero parece que ha nacido para ello xD**

 **Nanao Himura: ¡Muchas gracias! El próximo capítulo será muy importante para Eren y no haré esperar demasiado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Lo prometido es deuda, dije que no tardaría en subir este capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

Hange corrió a lo largo del pasillo abriendo las puertas de los dormitorios a base de patadas, despertando de una forma muy poco delicada a los reclutas que llevaban muy poco tiempo dormidos.

Afortunadamente, al ser todos ellos buenos soldados, no tardaron en ponerse en pie, guardar sus pertenencias y equiparse los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales.

Eren casi chocó contra Hange cuando esta fue a golpear la puerta de su habitación. El joven se libró por poco de recibir una patada en los huevos que lo habría dejado en posición fetal durante una hora.

—¡Eren! —gritó Hange, que desvió la trayectoria de su pierna en el último momento—. ¡Deprisa, nos tenemos que ir!.

El castaño quiso preguntarle en ese momento qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero para cuando quiso abrir la boca para articular las palabras, Hange ya se había desplazado en dirección contraria, de vuelta hacia el comedor.

El peligro que había sentido Eren era real. Aquello lo inquietaba más incluso que la propia amenaza a la que estuvieran expuestos en ese momento.

Sus amigos se habían despertado unos segundos antes debido al sobresalto del castaño, por lo que tardaron menos que el resto de los reclutas en salir de la habitación y reunirse con sus superiores en el comedor.

Eren fue el último en aparecer, todavía algo mareado y con el equipo mal ajustado.

Levi les informó rápidamente de cual era la situación actual. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que les había rebelado el cabo, quien había insistido que no había tiempo para explicaciones ni indagaciones de ninguna clase. Lo único que importaba era luchar para eliminar la amenaza y poner a salvo a Historia y a Eren, que todavía se encontraba demasiado débil.

El castaño trató de disimular su debilidad irguiendo su espalda y mostrando una expresión resuelta en su rostro. Pero el vapor que todavía salía de una de sus manos delataba que no estaba listo para un enfrentamiento. Además, su rostro estaba pálido y había tenido que apoyarse en la mesa para evitar desequilibrarse por culpa de otro mareo.

Los reclutas, a pesar de lo que había dicho Levi, no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas de confusión y ceños fruncidos.

Algunas de esas miradas que se cruzaron eran de desconfianza, comprendiendo el comportamiento que había tenido Eren titanizado unas horas antes. La pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en ese momento en sus cabezas era evidente, ya que no estaban del todo seguros de si los gritos habían sido una advertencia de que había enemigos, o si Eren había empleado la habilidad de Annie de avisar a los excéntricos para que fueran hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Todo esto daba mucho que pensar a Armin y a Hange, que a pesar de estar en medio de una evacuación desesperada, dedicaban una buena parte de sus neuronas a comparar ese enigma con lo sucedido el día que Erwin había perdido su brazo. Cuando Eren había conseguido proteger a Mikasa, y al resto de sus compañeros, del infierno rodeado de titanes en el que se encontraban. El castaño había controlado de alguna manera a los titanes para que atacasen a uno de sus semejantes.

Ese hecho fue el que desencadenó un tremendo interés en Eren por parte de los nobles que habían ordenado su captura.

Levi continuó dando instrucciones.

—Lo más importante es poner a Historia y Eren a salvo —repitió el cabo.

—Deberíamos dirigirnos directamente al refugio más cercano que nos indicó Erwin —comentó Hange, dirigiéndose a continuación a la informadora que había sido la misma que había dado la voz de alarma minutos antes—. ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en llegar?.

La chica se encogió de hombros y meditó unos segundos su respuesta.

—Puede que medio día. Depende de lo que encontremos en el camino —la muchacha intentó hacer un esfuerzo en ocultar su nerviosismo, pero la voz le había temblado levemente al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—Espera un momento —Jean dio un paso al frente, acaparando la atención de todos los presentes—. ¿Estás sugiriendo que salgamos ahí afuera a ciegas? —preguntó con incredulidad, cuestionando la estrategia de Hange—. No sabemos si han vuelto a romper el muro. ¡No sabemos nada!.

—Si hubiera una rotura en el muro ya habríamos escuchado gritos o la movilización de tropas militares cerca —Hange hizo ese gesto que tanto la caracterizaba con las gafas—. Además, ella se habría topado con los titanes al venir a nuestra posición —con un ligero cabeceo señaló a la informadora, que asintió mostrando su acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir.

Levi se acercó a la chica hasta quedarse justo en frente de ella.

—Tú conducirás a Hange y a los reclutas al refugio. Yo sé donde está —dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al resto—. Moblit y la escuadra de Hange se quedarán conmigo para ganar algo de tiempo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Eren quiso protestar, pero Mikasa se le adelantó.

—Creo que mis habilidades son más necesarias aquí, cabo Levi —todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, para después desviarse al cabo, esperando su respuesta.

Eren se sorprendió al escuchar la declaración de su amiga, porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que ella se negara a abandonar su lado. Allá donde iba Eren, era donde ella quería estar para protegerlo. Sin embargo, parecía que cada vez estaba dejando más de lado ese instinto de sobre-protección con él. Por una parte, lo agradecía, porque le disgustaba sentir que ella hacía constantemente de niñera, pero por otra parte lo preocupaba. No quería perder el lazo que los unía.

Claro que también podía deberse a que a ella se le daba muy bien luchar y no comprendía por qué la relegaban a un segundo plano.

—No sabemos exactamente cómo han aparecido estos titanes —le contestó el cabo—. Necesito que alguien muy capacitado proteja al grupo que tiene que huir.

Mikasa pareció meditar un instante sus palabras, hasta que asintió convencida del argumento que le había dado su superior.

Sin embargo, Eren no se quedaba para nada tranquilo.

—Yo puedo luchar —Levi le lanzó una mirada crítica que hizo que el joven se encogiera levemente, acompañada de las miradas de duda que expresaban sus compañeros.

—Cuando estaba transformado en titán sabía que estaban ahí. Quería luchar, ¡déjeme hacerlo! —el castaño dio un paso al frente con una actitud muy osada. Pero Armin lo había agarrado del brazo para detenerlo.

—No —fue la respuesta cortante de su superior.

Otra vez ese tono autoritario que hacía que a Eren le fallara el sentido común.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, preguntándose si el moreno usaría ese mismo tono de voz para otro tipo de órdenes…

Los gritos de los integrantes de la escuadra de Hange que habían permanecido fuera, sacaron al joven de sus ensoñaciones y alertaron al resto de que sus enemigos estaban demasiado cerca y habían aumentado su velocidad.

—Retrasaremos su avance todo lo que podamos. ¡Vamos! —dicho esto, el cabo salió por la puerta seguido del resto de los reclutas, que tomaron un camino diferente que los separaría temporalmente del cabo y los hombres de Hange.

* * *

Se hicieron con la mayoría de las monturas y comenzaron a seguir a la informadora de Erwin, cuyo nombre era Gina.

Hange quiso informarse mientras avanzaban del tipo de titanes que habían acudido a la llamada de Eren, puesto que aún era de noche y los titanes reducían su actividad a esas horas.

Al parecer todos eran de baja estatura, pero se movían muy rápido y de forma errática, como solían hacer los excéntricos.

Hange comenzó a conjeturar en su mente una teoría. Puede que esos excéntricos formaran parte de los titanes que habían sido convertidos en el pueblo de Conny por el titán animal, ya que el lugar no quedaba muy lejos de allí. No era la primera vez que un excéntrico vagaba sin rumbo alejándose del resto de los titanes e ignoraba a los humanos temporalmente. Quizás ese titán animal les había ordenado a unos pocos que permanecieran ocultos para espiar a los humanos, ya que según le había contado Historia, aquel ser era inteligente y los titanes obedecían sus órdenes y estrategias.

El caballo de Eren aminoró el galope al escuchar toda la información que les acababa de proporcionar Gina.

El castaño comenzó a ignorar las teorías que Hange y Armin estaban intercambiando en ese momento, porque comprendía el peligro al que se estaban enfrentando Levi y los hombres que se habían quedado con él para darles a ellos más tiempo para su huida.

Su corazón se encogió en su pecho y el oxígeno parecía no ser capaz de traspasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Recordó las palabras de Hange, de una forma tan clara que parecía estar escuchándolas en ese momento por primera vez.

 _¿Y si le pasa algo?, es muy probable teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. ¿Te vas a quedar para siempre con la duda?. ¿Vas a vivir con eso dentro?._

 _¿Y si le pasa algo?_. Eren cerró los ojos y se mordió ligeramente el labio, invadido por la impotencia de saber que se habían quedado atrás principalmente por asegurarse de que él conseguía escapar.

El joven no se había percatado de que Hange había reducido la marcha para colocarse a su lado, ya que el resto comenzaba a sacar bastante distancia con respecto a su montura.

—¿Qué pasa Eren? —le preguntó preocupada—. ¿No puedes galopar, te estás mareando?.

El joven meneó la cabeza y redujo la velocidad de su caballo a un trote. Hange casi hace que su propio caballo se tropiece al obligarlo a reducir el ritmo bruscamente para continuar junto a Eren.

Armin y Mikasa habían retrocedido para situarse detrás del resto de sus compañeros y más cerca de los regazados, ambos los miraban extrañados.

Eren trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Los consejos que le habían dado sus mejores amigos acerca de su dilema. Los sentimientos que tenía por el cabo y la conversación que habían mantenido durante la cena y justo después. Toda aquella información se desplegaba vertiginosamente en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir tan confuso e indeciso como cuando Annie los estaba persiguiendo en aquel bosque de árboles gigantes.

El castaño tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esos titanes, mas aún si las sospechas de Hange y Armin estaban bien encaminadas. Después de todo, el ojo humano no se desenvolvía tan bien de noche, bastante les estaba costando a ellos ver con claridad el camino con la luz del astro y las antorchas que portaban.

Luchar bajo esas circunstancias, era extremadamente peligroso.

 _¿Y si Levi moría?._ Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a que el cabo saliera prácticamente indemne de todas las batallas. Era el soldado más fuerte de la raza humana, y el ídolo de todos los niños que soñaban con luchar codo con codo con él cuando cumplieran los quince años. Él mismo se había inspirado en ese hombre para alistarse incluso antes de que su tierra natal fuera invadida por los titanes.

Sin embargo, aunque el joven confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de su superior y sabía que había llegado a luchar en circunstancias de visibilidad casi nula, no podía obviar el hecho de que Levi podía resultar herido en cualquier momento. Y esa noche las posibilidades de que aquello ocurriera eran abundantes.

Dirigió una mirada a Hange, que permanecía expectante a las expresiones que se dibujaban en el rostro del joven. La mirada que ella le devolvió era de profunda comprensión, pues no era difícil imaginar qué era lo que estaba reteniendo al muchacho de galopar junto a sus compañeros.

—Tengo que volver —Eren sabía que era un acto egoísta, pero tampoco se habían alejado demasiado del refugio—. Tenías razón. Jamás podré estar tranquilo conmigo mismo si no se lo digo, aunque me lleve la mayor paliza de mi vida después.

El joven pareció haber encontrado el coraje que le faltaba.

La misma agitación que sentía cuando tomaba una decisión en una situación desesperada, se adueñó de su cuerpo.

—Corre —le dijo Hange, antes de que el joven diera media vuelta a su montura y le pidiera con sus talones que se dirigiera al refugio a galope tendido.

Apenas escuchó el grito de protesta de Mikasa, porque no tardó en alejarse del grupo.

* * *

Cuando Eren divisó la cabaña donde habían estado alojados, observó que la escuadra de Hange estaba en los árboles a punto de entablar combate. El joven tragó saliva al percatarse de como las copas de los árboles más distantes habían comenzado a agitarse y el estruendo de las pisadas de los titanes hacía que la voz del cabo, que daba las últimas instrucciones desde el suelo, sonara cada vez más amortiguada.

Eren detuvo a su montura y descabalgó con rapidez. Un ligero mareo amenazó con hacer que diera con sus huesos contra el suelo, pero el joven supo sobreponerse a la sensación y avanzó apretando los dientes hacia donde se encontraba el cabo, que no lo había visto llegar porque estaba de espaldas a él.

De repente, las piernas del joven se paralizaron en el sitio, deteniéndolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su objetivo. Su mayor deseo era abrazar a Levi y rogarle con todas sus fuerzas que no se atreviera a morir aquella noche, que era de él de quien estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, Eren comenzó a dudar, ya que sus acciones podrían distraer demasiado al cabo. _¿Y si_ _mi_ _confesión le hac_ _e_ _perder la concentración y entonces_ _muere_ _por_ _mi_ _culpa?._

Se quedó ahí plantado lo que pareció una eternidad, con el rostro contrariado, sufriendo por su vacilación. Entonces recordó nuevamente el momento en el que el titan hembra los estaba persiguiendo a él y la antigua escuadra del cabo en el bosque. Cuando Eren se había mostrado tan indeciso y Levi le había obligado a elegir…Eso era lo que tanto los diferenciaba, Eren no era tan rápido con sus decisiones y en la batalla un segundo podía significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la muerte.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

 _¡DECIDE_ _EREN_ _!_.

—¡Cabo Levi! —no fue consciente de que era su propia voz la que acababa de escuchar.

Levi se giró en su dirección con semblante serio, puesto que suponía que Eren estaba bastante lejos de allí.

—¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí todavía!? —había más preocupación que enfado en su voz.

De no haber estado gritando, Eren no habría sido capaz de entender lo que el cabo decía, ya que el sonido ensordecedor de las pisadas se sobreponía a todo lo demás.

Un árbol se estremeció se desplomó estruendosamente. Los primeros titanes estaban a punto de llegar hasta ellos.

* * *

 **(A/N): Lo sé, soy un ser despreciable que corta el capítulo en el peor momento... Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo este fic. Contesto las reviews:**

 **belle coquelicot: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Levi siempre me ha parecido uno de los personajes más sensibles de todos, guarda mucho sus sentimientos porque ante todo es pragmático y sabe que debe concentrarse en lo que tiene que hacer, pero cuando muestras su preocupación por Eren delata que no es tan frío como parece. Hange creo que se ciega mucho más con su obsesión por los titanes, pero en esta historia he querido que sea más comprensiva tambiñen con los sentimientos de Eren, al menos a ratos xD ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!.**

 **Mina chan: ¡Me alegra que te guste!. Eren parece que ha encontrado el valor que necesitaba, veremos que pasa...**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Este capítulo y el siguiente tendrán un poco más de acción que los anteriores. Dentro de una semana tengo que realizar un viaje, así que puede que tarde un poco en actualizar. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo antes. ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

Eren apretó los puños con fuerza, era consciente de que alguien lo había estado siguiendo porque escuchaba los cascos de un caballo aproximándose detrás de él.

El tiempo se le agotaba, la tierra había comenzado a temblar a su alrededor indicando que los titanes estaban a punto de echárseles encima.

 _Ahora o nunca,_ pensó. _Puede que sea la última vez que lo vea vivo._

Aquello le oprimió el pecho y el nudo que había estado en su garganta minutos antes reapareció de nuevo, bloqueando la entrada de aire a sus pulmones. Por ese motivo, su voz sonó algo estrangulada cuando gritó.

—¡No muera, o no seré capaz de centrarme! —aquella era la confesión más extraña que se le había podido ocurrir, haciendo alusión a las palabras que le había dirigido el cabo durante la cena.

Eren había procurado medir sus palabras porque los hombres de Hange estaban muy cerca y le avergonzaba que escuchasen una confesión de amor a voz en grito dirigida al cabo y en esas circunstancias.

También el miedo había hecho que el joven evitase decir abiertamente que le gustaba o que lo quería, aquel hombre no dejaba de intimidarlo.

Las facciones de Levi mostraron levemente una sucesión de cambios. Primero, su ceño se hizo un poco más pronunciado, como si no comprendiera, hasta que sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par como nunca los había visto Eren, dando paso al entendimiento.

Sin embargo, para alguien que no lo hubiera estado observando tan atentamente, podría haber pasado desapercibido ese cambio. Ya que la sorpresa abandonó su rostro tan rápido como había llegado.

Sus cuchillas fueron desenvainadas y un gancho salió disparado hacia el tronco de un árbol.

—¡Qué huevos tienes, Eren! —aquel tono era una mezcla de incredulidad e irritación. Eren no sabía si interpretarlo como un halago por haberse atrevido a confesarle algo así a Levi, o como una reprimenda por ser tan gilipollas de haberlo hecho precisamente en un momento así…

Ambas, definitivamente ambas. Se lo confirmó la afilada mirada que le dirigió el cabo antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Eren, con el corazón todavía encogido, sintió que alguien lo levantaba en volandas y se lo cargaba al hombro. Alejándolo rápidamente de donde había dado comienzo una encarnizada batalla contra más de diez excéntricos.

Distinguió una mata de pelo oscuro inconfundible, Mikasa.

—Por un momento he pensado que Levi iba a degollarte a ti —le comunicó ella una vez que lo hubo dejado en el suelo para que Eren volviera a subir a su montura y galopara hasta donde los estaban esperando los demás.

—Que imprudente —había dicho ella, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la reprimenda tendría que esperar porque ahora lo que más los apremiaba era abandonar rápidamente la zona del conflicto y encontrar el refugio que los protegería tanto de los titanes como de los agentes de la policía militar que andaban en su búsqueda.

Cuando los dos jóvenes alcanzaron al resto del grupo, no hubo tiempo para intercambiar palabras. Aunque Eren recibió una mirada acusadora por parte de Jean que supo era bien merecida.

Los caballos fueron espoleados para intentar recuperar los minutos que habían perdido esperando el regreso de Eren. Armin procuró mantenerse cerca de su amigo por si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda. Aunque la auténtica razón era que lo atemorizaba que el joven decidiera dar de nuevo media vuelta para enfrentarse a los titanes con los que estaban combatiendo Levi y la escuadra de Hange.

Sin embargo, Eren no parecía tener la intención de volver para luchar ya que era consciente de que sus limitaciones actuales pondrían en peligro su vida y la del resto de los combatientes que trataran de protegerlo. Por ese motivo, había refrenado el urgente impulso que había sentido de convertirse en titán para permanecer al lado del cabo y luchar con los demás.

Un impulso que había sido demasiado acuciante, casi irracional.

Aquella idea lo preocupaba. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con esos titanes?. ¿Los había llamado él?. ¿Los había percibido con sus agudizados sentidos de titán y había querido ir a ese bosque a eliminarlos?. Rogaba en su interior que fuera la segunda opción, porque la primera implicaría una traición hacía todos aquellos a los que más quería.

Una traición involuntaria, pero una traición al fin y al cabo.

El castaño rememoró la mirada que le había lanzado Levi minutos antes. El nudo de su garganta no se había deshecho del todo y algo oprimía su pecho haciendo que fuera más encogido de lo normal. Supo que tenía ganas de llorar cuando notó el escozor en sus ojos y la visión ligeramente empañada que provocaban las lágrimas.

 _No puedo permitirme esto ahora,_ pensó, tratando de sobreponerse a todos esos sentimientos y miedos que lo atenazaban de golpe.

Las imágenes de Levi siendo derrotado por un grupo de excéntricos que podría haber acudido por su culpa le rompían el corazón. Sin embargo, el joven apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y parpadeó varias veces seguidas para ahuyentar las lágrimas y poner atención a las riendas de su caballo.

Armin vio los ojos humedecidos de su amigo y a sus propios ojos asomaron algunas lágrimas. Detestaba verlo sufrir de aquella manera. Eren estaba perdiendo cada día un poco del entusiasmo y la fuerza de voluntad que tanto lo caracterizaban. Aquellas cualidades que habían provocado que la mayoría de sus compañeros hubieran elegido el cuerpo de exploración en lugar de la seguridad de la policía militar. Aquella chispa se estaba apagando, sepultada por miedos y la impotencia de no ser capaz de dominar su poder.

Y claro, también estaba Levi.

El rubio meneó la cabeza apenado, el amor era demasiado complicado, más aún para gente como ellos. Pronunció un deseo en su mente, ya que no tenía ninguna creencia arraigada como muchos de los ciudadanos que veneraban unas supuestas deidades que habían creado los muros. En silencio, rogó a lo que quiera que fuera, a algo que pudiera escucharlo, a la vida misma, que el cabo regresara sano y salvo.

Por el bien de su amigo, esperaba que su petición fuera escuchada.

* * *

Una estela de humo se dibujó delante de los ojos del titán, que acabó mordiendo el aire porque su oponente resultó ser mucho más rápido.

De hecho, era el más veloz de todos.

Levi comenzó su danza mortífera girando en el aire y rebanando dos nucas de aquellos repugnantes seres en la misma maniobra. Era consciente de que su velocidad lo obligaba a gastar más gas que el resto, pero sus calculadas fintas e impulsos reducían el número de enemigos de forma muy efectiva. Había contado una docena de titanes en total, todos ellos excéntricos y de baja estatura.

Aquella no era una ventaja, ya que la oscuridad ayudaba poco a distinguir con facilidad las nucas de sus objetivos.

Los titanes de baja estatura se movían con mayor rapidez y agilidad que los de mayor tamaño, aunque tratándose de excéntricos resultaba inútil tratar de aplicar una lógica para adelantarse a sus movimientos.

Un grito de agonía y el chasquido de huesos rotos hicieron que el cabo apretara los dientes con rabia. Ya habían muerto dos de los soldados de Hange y apenas habían eliminado a la mitad de la amenaza.

En aquel momento echó de menos a Mike, que continuaba en paradero desconocido, aunque Levi sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba.

Los hombres de Hange eran muy capacitados, pero a la desventaja numérica se habían sumado demasiadas complicaciones adicionales: la velocidad y los movimientos erráticos de esos titanes y la falta de iluminación.

Sus cuchillas despedazaron el brazo de un titán que había intentado sorprenderlo en pleno giro.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme pedazo de mierda —uno de sus ganchos salió disparado en dirección contraria hasta engancharse en un árbol y el cabo abrió el gas para impulsarse y rodear el cuerpo del titan que había intentado agarrarlo.

La cabeza del monstruo salió volando por los aires segundos más tarde.

Sin embargo, el oponente caído dio paso al siguiente. Que avanzaba ansioso tras la estela de vapor que había dejado el cabo al apoyarse sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Levi dirigió una rápida mirada en dirección a los hombres que estaban a su cargo para evaluar la situación. De los cinco hombres de Hange, ya habían caído dos y le costó distinguir al resto porque una sombra se había cernido sobre el terreno en el que estaban combatiendo.

Sus ojos grises lanzaron una mirada de reproche a la nube que había cubierto parcialmente a la luna, restándoles la poca visibilidad de la que disponían.

Escuchó los pasos y contó en su mente para calcular la distancia a la que había visto aproximarse al excéntrico que lo había seguido. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión, listos para responder de manera eficaz al impulso que estaba a punto de tomar hacia la derecha.

El silbido del aire que escuchó a su izquierda le indicó que el brazo del titán se había dispuesto a hacer un barrido para golpearlo y arrancar parte de la corteza del árbol en el intento.

Las piernas del cabo se flexionaron para tomar un mayor impulso en el salto y esquivar la arremetida en el último momento.

Levi no utilizó el gas porque era incapaz de ver una zona clara donde lanzar el cable de su equipo de maniobras. En lugar de eso, confió en su juicio y buena suerte para intentar aterrizar sobre el hombro izquierdo del titán, absorbiendo el impacto con una voltereta.

Odiaba encontrarse en una posición tan vulnerable, pero no quiso darle tiempo al titán de reaccionar para quitárselo de encima. Utilizando el gancho para asegurar su equilibrio en la cabeza del titán, el cabo se deslizó describiendo un semicírculo en dirección al hombro contrario del monstruo. Todo ello mientras la afilada hoja de sus cuchillas cortaba el cuello de su víctima.

Notó como la solidez de la piel sobre la que estaba apoyado perdía consistencia, haciendo que su único soporte desapareciera bajo sus botas al precipitarse el cuerpo del titan hacia el suelo.

Afortunadamente para todos, la luz del astro volvió a iluminar la escena a tiempo para que Levi pudiera evitar la caída junto con el titán que acababa de abatir.

* * *

Los caballos resollaban agotados, algunos de ellos incluso relinchaban a modo de protesta por el forzado ritmo que les estaban obligando a mantener sus jinetes. Una nube había cubierto parcialmente el cielo y los reclutas temieron que sus monturas tropezaran con mayor facilidad en aquellas condiciones. Una caída de caballo podía ser tremendamente peligrosa, no era la primera vez que un recluta perdía la vida por ese motivo.

Los corazones de los jinetes latían desbocados. La adrenalina fluía por sus venas e impedía que los músculos de los reclutas se agarrotaran demasiado pronto.

Algunos de ellos se sintieron más vivos que nunca en ese momento, en aquella huida a galope tendido en mitad de la oscuridad.

Mikasa iba a la vanguardia junto con Gina, alumbrando el camino que tenían justo delante con la luz de la antorcha que portaba. A pesar de la velocidad que llevaba su montura, ella siempre había gozado de poseer un buen equilibrio, por lo que no le suponía ningún problema llevar ambas riendas con una sola mano.

La morena dedicó toda su concentración a tratar de divisar y comprender el entorno que los rodeaba en ese momento, todo ello para ser capaz de responder con la mayor velocidad posible en el caso de que tuvieran que combatir contra cualquier amenaza.

Aquella observación constante fue la que le hizo percatarse de un brillo en la distancia, muy por delante de su posición.

Mikasa hizo una señal para que todos girasen levemente hacia la izquierda, internándose entre una columna de árboles que flanqueaban el sendero por el que estaban circulando. Aquella luz lejana había puesto en guardia a la joven, que no dudó en apagar el fuego de su antorcha con el agua que le quedaba de su cantimplora. Todos detuvieron a sus monturas mientras los palmeaban en el cuello, calmando a los animales y agradeciéndoles la resistencia que estaban mostrando.

Todos ellos contuvieron el aliento al escuchar las voces que se acercaban.

Una comitiva de la policía militar cruzó rápidamente el sendero que unos minutos antes habían ocupado ellos. Las órdenes que repartía su cabecilla dieron a entender a Hange que el vapor del combate que se estaba librando en su antiguo refugio había alertado a las autoridades. Solo esperaba que los suyos tuvieran tiempo suficiente para evitar encontrarse con ellos.

Hange se acercó al resto de los reclutas y les indicó que esperasen unos minutos más. Con un cabeceo le indicó a Mikasa que había realizado un trabajo excelente al desviarlos fuera del camino principal.

—Continuaremos a trote —dijo una vez que se hubo asegurado de que no había ninguna patrulla que siguiera a la primera—. Los animales no aguantarán más este ritmo y ya nos hemos alejado bastante del refugio. Avanzaremos en paralelo, evitando el sendero principal.

Todos ellos asintieron y Connie se dispuso a entregarle a Mikasa una antorcha que no estuviera humedecida.

De ese modo continuaron su recorrido sin mayores incidentes hasta que la luz del amanecer comenzó a elevarse por encima del muro, tiñendo de tonos anaranjados los cansados rostros de los reclutas.

* * *

 **(A/N): Por fin Eren se atrevió a confesar lo que sentía...más o menos xD**

 **Estoy sorprendida de que tanta gente esté siguiendo esta historia, ya que es la primera que me atrevo a publicar. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!. Las reviews me animan mucho a continuar, respondo:**

 **Nanao Himura: Lo sé xD corté el capítulo anterior en el mejor momento, pero también quería crear un poco de expectación. Intenté atrasar el momento de la confesión para que sea más interesante, pero ya me estaba dando pena el pobre Eren. He decidido improvisar la historia porque desde un principio dije que llegaría hasta el capítulo 51, no quiero hacer más spoiler por si acaso. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta historia!.**

 **Belle coquelicot: El motivo de la aparición de los titanes es un misterio por ahora, el propio Eren sufre porque no sabe muy bien lo que está pasando y se siente culpable. Todos quieren pensar que advirtió el peligro, pero aún hay cierta desconfianza. A mi también me hacía gracia como se expresaba Levi en el manga, por eso veremos la palabra mierda varias veces a lo largo de esta historia xD. También me hacía gracia lo "torpe" que podía ser a veces para expresarse, que necesitaba que Hange tradujera. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo!.**

 **Dalasitobbuwu: ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero no decepcionar!.**

 **DSJuanis001: Me alegra que sientas eso porque he intentado atrasar el momento de la confesión lo máximo posible. Todavía queda averiguar cómo va a reaccionar Levi y sus sentimientos. No pretendo que esta historia sea muy larga por mi inexperiencia en esto, pero tampoco quería ponérselo tan fácil a Eren xD. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): ¡Hola a todos!. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

El gancho salió disparado justo a tiempo, antes de que Levi llegase a tocar el suelo donde yacía lo que quedaba del titan que acababa de aniquilar.  
Una vez que tuvo un punto seguro de apoyo suspiró levemente, dedicándole una rápida mirada a la luna que volvía a iluminar el claro donde estaban luchando. A continuación, negó ligeramente con la cabeza, consciente de la suerte que acababa de tener para evitar el golpe.

Sin más dilación, se dirigió hacia la zona donde se escuchaban unos gritos de agonía. No sabía con exactitud cuantos hombres quedaban a su disposición en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que el número se había reducido en esos últimos minutos. Además, a juzgar por los sonidos que le estaban llegando, al menos otro de los hombres de Hange acababa de correr la misma suerte que los dos anteriores.

Si continuaban así acabarían masacrados.

Accionó su equipo de maniobras en dirección a la estela de vapor más próxima que pudo ver, pertenecía a Moblit, el cual salía victorioso del enfrentamiento contra otro excéntrico.

Al observar que el cabo se dirigía hacia su posición se mantuvo quieto en un árbol hasta que el otro se reunió con él, esperando instrucciones.

—¿Cuántos quedan? —preguntó el cabo.

Moblit supo que se refería tanto al conteo de los titanes que quedaban en pie como de los soldados.

—Quedan cinco titanes por matar, nosotros somos cuatro ahora mismo...Nifa está encargándose junto con Keiji de los dos últimos que entraron a través de la línea de árboles.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al observar como uno de los titanes conseguía zafarse del cuerpo caído de otro excéntrico que lo había aprisionado contra el suelo. Se incorporó rugiendo al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus erráticos pasos hacia donde ahora se encontraban los que conversaban.  
Sin embargo, el cabo frunció más el ceño al no distinguir la zona donde se encontraban los dos titanes que faltaban.

—Dices que quedan cinco, pero sólo veo tres —dijo Levi con tono sombrío.

—Los otros dos pasaron de largo hacia el sendero, al menos se dirigían hacia usted antes de que la luz desapareciera...

—Tch, encárgate de este y corre a reunirte conmigo después.

—¡Cabo lev! —demasiado tarde, las palabras murieron en la boca de Moblit antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciarlas, ya que Levi había abandonado su lado para llevar a cabo la persecución de los dos ejemplares que habían huido en pos del grupo de reclutas que acababa de escapar.

* * *

Conforme Levi avanzaba con su equipo de maniobras le preocupaba cada vez más el hecho de no haberse encontrado con los monstruos ya que, aunque gozaban de buena velocidad, tampoco creía que podrían haberse alejado tanto del resto.  
Aquel atisbo de "inteligencia" en sus enemigos lo inquietó sobremanera. Aquellos titanes habían preferido seguir el rastro del grupo que había huido antes que enfrentarse con ellos, que se hallaban en condiciones muy poco ventajosas.

—¿Que buscáis? —musitó Levi al viento—. ¿A quién queréis? —volvió a decir apretando los dientes con rabia mal contenida.

Unos ojos esmeralda se dibujaron en su mente, igual que el resto del rostro que pertenecía a aquella mirada cargada de admiración.  
Instintivamente sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a sus armas, haciendo que sus nudillos palidecieran por el exceso de presión.

 _Menudo i_ _mbécil_ _,_ pensó el cabo, permitiéndose unos segundos para evocar las temerarias acciones del joven.

 _No podré centrarme,_ había dicho el castaño. Levi era bastante torpe en descifrar las intenciones románticas de los demás, pero estaba seguro de haber entendido lo que el otro había querido decirle.  
No había otro motivo que encajase en ese repentino comportamiento.

Continuó avanzando en zigzag ayudándose de los árboles, la ausencia de sus enemigos empezaba a hacerlo desconfiar, aunque las huellas en el suelo fueran demasiado evidentes e indicaran el rumbo que habían tomado los titanes.  
Él siempre dudaba y desconfiaba de todo, aquello era lo que lo había mantenido vivo desde niño.

 _Al contrario de otros que no piensan lo que hacen._ En sus pensamientos volvió a dibujarse el rostro de Eren y en su pecho sintió algo que lo perturbó ligeramente.

Era como si su corazón se hubiera saltado un latido.

 _No,_ pensó. _A_ _hora no_.

De pronto, divisó una estela de tierra que se alzaba hacia el cielo unos metros por delante de su posición y escuchó el sonido de unos gritos de agonía que hicieron que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

Todo sucedió en apenas un segundo, pero para Levi el tiempo pareció detenerse eternamente en ese preciso instante.  
A su mente afloró uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de su existencia, el día que había escuchado los gritos de Isabel llamándolo desesperadamente por su nombre antes de ser engullida por un titan.  
Farlan ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar, pero Levi llego justo a tiempo para ver como su cuerpo era partido en dos por unas gigantes mandíbulas, arrebatándole la vida a su mejor amigo al instante.

Aquello estaba sucediendo de nuevo. ¿Es que no les había dado tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente?. ¿Habían encontrado algún obstáculo?. ¿Realmente habían perdido tanto tiempo con el retraso de Eren?.

Las preguntas se formulaban vertiginosamente en su mente, al igual que los recuerdos que le provocaban punzadas en el corazón.  
Por un momento la imagen de Isabel fue sustituida por la de Eren y el propio cabo se sorprendió de la furia asesina que invadió su cuerpo.

 _Eren no._

Fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un rueda mortal que abriera en canal de abajo hacia arriba toda la columna vertebral del titan que estaba provocando toda aquella conmoción.

Solo había uno.

 _A Eren no me lo vais a arrebatar._

* * *

Todavía les quedaban un par de horas antes de alcanzar su destino, pero Hange y los reclutas decidieron detenerse en una zona que consideraron segura para que las monturas descansaran y pudieran beber agua.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Hange a un Eren que no había vuelto a articular palabra alguna desde que regresara de hablar con Levi.

Habían estado evitando a toda costa los senderos abiertos y las rutas comerciales donde era muy probable que la policía militar estuviera patrullando.

Con un poco de suerte, aquellos escuadrones que estuvieran internos en las zonas profundas del barranco se habrían distraído por el vapor del combate y habrían perdido el rastro del grupo que huía con Eren e Historia.

Claro que aquello ponía en peor posición a los que habían dejado atrás.

—No —contestó el joven apesadumbrado—. No lo sé —susurró más para sí mismo que para su interlocutora.

Hange no quería presionar en exceso al castaño para que le contara lo que había sucedido con Levi, pero su naturaleza curiosa hizo que se sentara al lado del joven, tal y como había hecho un día antes, para intentar averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó a continuación, evitando mirar directamente a Eren para que no se sintiera incómodo.

Quería que la conversación fluyera de forma casual, tal y como había sucedido la otra vez.

—Si —respondió el castaño en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo—. No fui muy claro pero entendió lo que quería decir.

Eren volvió a recordar la mirada que le había lanzado el cabo y su expresión de incredulidad al comprender lo que el joven había querido decirle. El castaño hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y respiró profundamente, tratando de recordar algún otro detalle en las facciones del cabo que pudiera darle una pista sobre sus sentimientos.

No esperaba ser correspondido, aquel era el último de los desenlaces que se barajaba en su cabeza. Sin duda el que más deseaba, pero Eren no era tonto y comprendía que si el cabo no había tenido ninguna relación hasta el momento no sería por falta de candidatos. Muchas mujeres lo admiraban y comentaban con sus amigas lo mucho que les atraía el cabo, al menos Eren había presenciado eso en más de una ocasión cuando lo había visto desfilar con su caballo cuando él era un niño.

 _Además ha tenido bajo sus órdenes a bastantes reclutas_. _¿Por qué iba a querer algo ahora conmigo?._

Cuanto más analizaba Eren la situación, más se daba cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo al confesar sus sentimientos a una persona que había dejado claro que no le interesaban las relaciones amorosas.

Hange pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro del chico para intentar reconfortarlo.

—Entonces ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿no crees? —Eren se volvió para mirarla como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma—. Me refiero a que ahora todo depende de Levi.

—Ya, eso es lo que me asusta —el joven comenzó a manosear nervioso la llave que llevaba atada al cuello—. Noto que me he quitado un peso de encima pero estoy muy preocupado. No sé cual va a ser su reacción cuando me vea. ¿Me querrá golpear?. ¿Le daré asco?… Eso si consigue regresar. Eran bastantes titanes y ha habido un momento, mientras galopábamos, en el que la luna se ha ocultado y en mi cabeza solo podía pensar que estarían luchando completamente a oscuras y…

Hange lo detuvo, ya que el joven se estaba exaltando demasiado y parecía a punto de hiperventilar en medio de tanta verborrea.

Comprendía lo que quería decir el castaño, puesto que ella también se había percatado de que las circunstancias para el desarrollo del combate eran más favorables para sus enemigos que para sus hombres. No obstante, decidió apartar sus propias preocupaciones para intentar infundirle algo de ánimo a Eren.

—¿Sabes que no es la primera vez que Levi lucha casi a ciegas? —aquello pareció despertar la curiosidad del más joven, que la miró intrigado instándola a que ella misma respondiera a su pregunta.

—Fue el día en el que Levi perdió a las dos personas que más quería… —aquel comienzo hizo que Eren se pusiera tenso, pensando que quizás había estado equivocado y el cabo sí que había tenido alguna relación romántica con alguien hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, sus dudas se fueron disipando conforme escuchaba el resto de la historia.

Cuando Hange terminó, Eren tenía una expresión apenada en su rostro. Le había gustado conocer algo más del hombre del que estaba enamorado, pero había sido un relato bastante duro de digerir. Levi había perdido a dos personas, Isabel y Farlan, cuya relación probablemente no se podía catalogar exclusivamente de amistad. Según le había contado la castaña, aquellos tres formaban una familia. Eran cómplices de fechorías, compañeros de aventuras, hermanos aunque no de sangre.

Y aquellos jóvenes habían estado a cargo del cabo, quien los había visto morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tal y como él había visto morir a su madre.

El joven tragó saliva y trató de imaginar que algo le pasaba a Armin o a Mikasa. Aquellos eran la única familia que le quedaba, ya que su padre continuaba desaparecido.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?._ El castaño negaba con la cabeza asombrado por la entereza que siempre demostraba ese hombre.

—No es la primera vez que Levi combate en un terreno desfavorable Eren —Hange se felicitó así misma por haber conseguido distraer al joven lo suficiente como para que dejara de lado sus pensamientos tan pesimistas—. Así que no te preocupes, yo estoy muy tranquila.

Aquello era mentira, pero Eren no tenía por qué saberlo.

El castaño le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos esmeralda. Era un gesto de agradecimiento por haber dedicado unos minutos a contarle algo más del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día.

—Gracias por contármelo Hange —ella le restó importancia agitando la mano que tenía libre.

—Y Eren —añadió Hange mientras se ponía de pie—. Estoy segura de que tu intención era combatir contra aquellos titanes. Cada vez lo veo más claro, porque fuiste tú el que quiso dirigirse al bosque. Solo gritaste cuando habíamos impedido que avanzaras hasta ellos.

Aquella última reflexión pilló a Eren con la guardia baja, ya que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían estado hablando un minuto antes. Pero agradeció con un cabeceo las intenciones de Hange de consolarlo, antes de que ella decidiera dejarlo nuevamente a solas con sus pensamientos.

 _Espero que tengas razón._

Eren suspiró profundamente, apenas había tenido tiempo de asumir todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, así era como se desarrollaban últimamente los acontecimientos, siempre con prisas y sin poder dedicar unos minutos para pensar las cosas con calma.

De haber sido así, probablemente Eren no habría confesado nada.

El castaño se retiró los vendajes de sus muñecas, al menos sus manos ya estaban totalmente curadas.

A continuación, escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban con ligereza, como si el propietario de esas botas avanzara con la intención de no delatar demasiado su presencia.

El castaño alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que desviaron la suya ligeramente.

Armin se sentó a su lado, guardando cierta distancia con él, mientras le tendía una rebanada de pan para que pudieran compartirla entre los dos. Todos esperaban que el refugio contara con provisiones suficientes, puesto que casi las habían agotado todas durante su huida anterior y los arrebatos de Sasha.

A pesar de que ambos tenían mucho de que hablar, en aquel momento el rubio supo que era mejor dejar que Eren asumiera todo lo que había sucedido y comiera tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Eren decidió que sería mejor no darle más vueltas a algo que ya estaba hecho.

 _Escoge la opción de la que menos vayas a arrepentirte después_.

Las palabras de Levi resonaron de improviso en su cabeza.

Quizás se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, pero definitivamente se habría arrepentido mucho más de no haberlo hecho. Levi había comprendido perfectamente el mensaje, ahora solo podía desear que todo saliera bien y el cabo no perdiera la vida en el combate.

* * *

El titan rugió al sentir como su columna vertebral quedaba expuesta al aire. Sin embargo, apenas se había girado cuando aquella rueda punzante subió por uno de sus brazos rasgando toda la carne que se cruzaba por su camino.

Las cuchillas de Levi cortaban piel y músculo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

El policía militar que estaba atrapado en las fauces del titan, tuvo el tiempo suficiente de contemplar con admiración aquel despliegue de acrobacias y veloces volteretas.  
Después, su visión se torno borrosa cuando la zona superior de su torso se precipitó hacia el duelo, totalmente separada de su mitad inferior.

Levi continuaba golpeando insistentemente al titan sin pararse a observar a quienes pertenecían los cuerpos que yacían bajo los pies de la bestia. Escuchó gritos masculinos que no le recordaban a ninguno de los reclutas, pero estaba tan cegado por la furia y las ganas de acabar con ese titan, que no se percató de que aquellos a los que estaba salvando portaban escopetas con las que intentaban apuntarlo a él.

Uno de esos hombres intuyó la amenaza demasiado tarde, cuando su cuerpo fue aplastado brutalmente bajo un enorme pie que parecía haber salido de la nada.

El policía que se hallaba junto a su compañero salió rodando debido a la honda expansiva del impacto.  
El hombre perdió su arma y trató de asirse a los hierbajos del camino en un vano intento de detener la trayectoria de su cuerpo.

El tronco de un árbol lo hizo por él.

Aturdido, el policía se puso de pie y alzó la vista para tratar de comprender qué había sucedido. Se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos gigantes que lo miraban hambrientos.

El hombre notó como sus pantalones se humedecían y su cuerpo se congelaba en el sitio, presa del pánico más profundo que había sentido en su vida. Iba a morir, no había visto venir a aquel titan. Aquel ser había permanecido escondido mientras ellos intentaban lidiar con el otro excéntrico.

Les habían tendido una trampa.

El monstruo abrió sus mandíbulas y se inclinó dispuesto a devorar a su víctima de un solo bocado. Los labios del hombre profirieron un grito al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para querer contemplar su final.  
Sin embargo, en lugar de unos dientes lo que notó fue un estallido de calor a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Sus rodillas entraron en contacto con el suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y de sus ojos cerrados se deslizaban abundantes lágrimas.  
¿Acaso ya estaba muerto?. El miedo le impedía atreverse a despegar sus párpados para ver lo que tenía delante.

Tras unos minutos fue capaz de hacerlo.

El hombre contempló atónito la cabeza degollada y medio evaporada del titan que había estado a punto de devorarlo.  
Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a su salvador, pero no había rastro de aquel hombre. Parecía haberse esfumado en el aire.

* * *

Levi se encontró con Moblit y Nifa a medio camino, indicándoles que retrocedieran de nuevo en dirección contraria, ya que había dado con un grupo de la policía militar de los que aún quedaban hombres en pie que lo habían visto.  
Supuso que los reclutas habían esquivado aquella partida de búsqueda.

Suspiró al recordar el alivio que había sentido al comprobar que no se trataba de Eren ni de ningún otro soldado.

De todos los que se habían quedado para combatir y eliminar la amenaza, solo ellos tres habían conseguido seguir con vida.  
Descansaron unos minutos mientras reunían lo que quedaba de los cuerpos de los soldados caídos y los depositaban cubiertos con mantas en el interior de la cabaña.

Mientras Moblit vendaba una herida en el brazo de Nifa, Levi discurría una estrategia para despistar a la policía militar y desviarlos lo máximo posible del escondite al que se dirigían.

Valoró la cantidad de gas de la que disponían, casi la habían agotado al completo, sobre todo él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó a la chica, una vez que Moblit hubo terminado de curar su herida.

La joven encogió y estiró el brazo sucesivas veces para demostrar que todavía era capaz de moverlo con normalidad, aunque en su bello rostro se dibujó una mueca de dolor mal disimulada.

Levi enarcó las cejas, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto.  
En lugar de eso, decidió transmitirles lo que había pensando hacer.

—Bien. Porque vamos a desviarnos un poco de nuestro objetivo.

Tanto Moblit como Nifa dedicaron miradas cargadas de curiosidad al cabo.

—Tenemos que despistar a la policía militar, ¿verdad? —preguntó el dibujante.

El cabo asintió levemente y a continuación les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia donde descansaban las monturas que habían dejado para ellos. Al menos las que no habían desatado sus riendas y huido debido al combate.

Levi preparó su caballo y enganchó a otro a su montura para evitar que se quedara solo. Moblit copió al cabo preparando dos monturas, mientras que la última que quedaba era para Nifa.

El trío galopó con brío, con Levi a la cabeza en dirección al barranco. Procurando dejar constancia evidente de su paso por esa zona para que la policía militar siguiera esa pista.

Cuando Moblit situó su montura al lado de la de Levi para preguntar acerca de su rumbo, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al escuchar las palabras del cabo.

—¿Recuerdas el bosque?.

* * *

 **(A/N): ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia!. Agradeceré muchísimo sus opiniones y comentarios.**

 **Belle coquelicot: Ya, fue una confesión pésima xD menos mal que Levi supo descifrarla. Tenía ganas de empezar a incluir los pensamiento de él también, hasta ahora la historia se ha centrado más en Ere. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar los capítulos!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Lo sé, les he hecho esperar bastante. Estoy teniendo unas semanas un poco complicadas con varias cosas y no veía el momento de sentarme a escribir este capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

Dos motivos eran los que habían impulsado al cabo a dirigirse hacia el bosque de donde suponían que habían salido aquellos excéntricos. Uno de ellos era la necesidad de despistar a la policía militar. El otro era su deseo de averiguar algo acerca de lo que había sucedido unas horas antes con Eren.

Levi observaba a menudo las reacciones del joven, le preocupaba bastante su seguridad y era consciente de que a veces Hange sobrepasaba los límites de lo saludable con sus experimentos.  
En más de una ocasión había discutido en privado con ella por eso.

El cabo había leído claramente un sentimiento en las facciones del castaño en el mismo momento en el que habían descubierto que se aproximaban los excéntricos: Culpa.

Levi era consciente de que estaba asumiendo un riesgo muy grande al dirigirse hacia el bosque con tan poca reserva de gas, realmente deseaba no tener que entablar combate, pero ignoraba qué podían encontrarse entre esos tupidos árboles.  
Además, necesitaba convencerse de que Eren no había llamado a esos titanes con ninguna oscura intención. Necesitaba saberlo, ya que el joven estaba bajo su protección.

Y quizás también porque le había dolido verlo tan afectado.

Continuaron cabalgando hasta que dejaron atrás las paredes rocosas del barranco y la vegetación comenzó a ser más abundante y verde. Una columna de altos árboles custodiaba la entrada a ese misterioso bosque, donde los primeros rayos del sol apenas alcanzaban a traspasar las espesas ramas que lo cubrían.

Levi levantó el brazo para indicar a Nifa y a Moblit que redujeran el galope de las monturas y extremaran precauciones, ya que ninguno sabía lo que podrían encontrar unos metros más adelante.

Los tres esperaron a que sus ojos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la penumbra que los rodeaba, aunque se veía lo suficiente como para poder proseguir sin problemas. Además, los caballos se desenvolvían a la perfección aunque la luz escaseara.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar los vestigios de la estampida que habían protagonizado los excéntricos a los que habían derrotado unos minutos atrás. Un rastro de ramas astilladas, hojarasca removida y troncos de árboles parcialmente quebrados. Algunos de estos centenarios gigantes habían sido arrancados en su totalidad dificultando la marcha de los soldados en algunos tramos.

La ausencia de un sendero definido les obligaba a avanzar con cautela a baja velocidad, ya que los desniveles del terreno podrían llevar a los caballos a tropezar con facilidad o a deslizarse hacia una pronunciada pendiente que había comenzado a divisarse a su izquierda. Al parecer, ese bosque estaba situado a bastante altitud. Cuanto más avanzaban, más empinado se volvía el terreno.

Levi detuvo su montura y esperó a que sus dos acompañantes frenaran a ambos lados de su posición. Trató de agudizar el oído para ver si era capaz de escuchar algo que le indicara la presencia de enemigos, pero tan solo le llegó el sonido de las ramas de los árboles meciéndose al compás del viento.

Aunque el cabo confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades físicas, reconoció que había perdido algo de audición al utilizar en varias ocasiones la señal sonora para capturar titanes. No obstante, trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible y no darle excesiva importancia.

El mero hecho de sobrevivir a tantas expediciones y continuar entero era más que suficiente.

Con una señal, indicó a Moblit que se encargara de atar las monturas a los árboles que hubieran quedado intactos.

A continuación, con un cabeceo indicó a Nifa que pasarían a utilizar los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales para sortear los árboles que quedaran por delante. El cabo sospechaba que estaban apunto de dar con algo, porque las condiciones del entorno y la ausencia de actividad humana favorecían a que aquella zona estuviera habitada por animales.

Animales que dejaron de acompañarlos unos metros atrás. El viento ni siquiera traía consigo el piar de un pájaro.

Avanzaron sorteando con habilidad la vegetación. Levi aprovechó para evaluar las habilidades de los hombres de Hange con los equipos de maniobras, ella había hecho una elección excelente. Lástima que el resto hubiera perecido en la batalla anterior, solo esperaba que nada de eso hubiera sido en vano y que los reclutas estuvieran a punto de llegar a su destino sin más complicaciones.

Él se encargaría de alejar a la policía militar el máximo tiempo posible, aunque ello significara disminuir sus propias posibilidades de escapar.

Eren era más importante para la misión que tenían por delante, más aún debía serlo si había despertado tanto interés en las altas esferas.

Las cavilaciones de Levi llegaron a su fin cuando percibió que la fila de árboles que les permitían moverse desaparecía abruptamente unos metros por delante.

La luz invadía con mayor intensidad ese sector, por lo que decidieron acoplarse en una sinuosa rama que unía dos árboles y que era lo suficientemente ancha como para permitir que los tres pudieran apoyarse encima.

El cabo tuvo que echar su capucha sobre su cabeza para proteger sus sensibles ojos de la brillante luz del sol, lo que tenía delante hizo que contuviera el aliento unos segundos y apretara el agarre de sus cuchillas.

Un claro de dimensiones considerables se erguía en la cima de la pequeña montaña donde estaban ubicados. Un agujero circular que marcaba el límite entre el bosque y un precipicio que parecía no tener fin.

 _Una jodida atalaya natural_ , pensó el cabo. Ya que desde ahí se divisaba a la perfección varias de las ciudades que los rodeaban.

Un observatorio perfecto para alguien que quisiera anticiparse a una incursión hacia el muro María. ¿Cuántos más de esos puntos estarían repartidos a lo largo de todo el muro?.

 _Mierda, eres inteligente._ El cabo meneó la cabeza al pensar en el titán animal, que ya había demostrado sus habilidades como estratega.

—Cabo Levi —la voz de Nifa hizo que Levi siguiera la mirada de ella hacia el terreno que estaba bañado por la luz del sol—, es evidente que esos titanes llevaban aquí un tiempo. ¿Deberíamos descender? —preguntó.

El cabo se tomó su tiempo para responder. Sus ojos hicieron un barrido meticuloso de la zona, atendiendo a los recovecos que aún estaban sumidos en sombras. Cuando consideró que no había peligro, confirmó la orden de descender hasta el suelo.

—Avisad ante cualquier cosa que llame vuestra atención —los tres aterrizaron en la tierra levantando una ligera capa de polvo al enrollar los cables de sus equipos de maniobras.

Las botas de Levi pisaban con dureza donde días antes unos enormes pies habían dejado sus huellas.

Una inspección más a fondo de las condiciones del terreno, les reveló que los titanes parecían haberse acomodado en aquella zona. La superficie de una pared rocosa, que delimitaba el otro lateral del claro, presentaba hendiduras y zonas desgastadas del tamaño de la espalda de un titán de dimensiones pequeñas. Probablemente se habían apoyado contra ella en los momentos de escasa actividad.

Los árboles que acotaban el círculo presentaban marcas oblicuas a lo largo de sus troncos. Levi decidió inspeccionarlas de cerca.

 _Con las uñas,_ dedujo. Una de sus cuchillas repasó una de aquellas rayas con deliberada lentitud, esperando con eso resolver el misterio acerca de su significado.

—Hange, si estuvieras aquí… —suspiró.

Él era un hombre inteligente, pero carecía de la perspicacia que tanto la caracterizaba a ella. Por algo, era ella la principal designada para investigar todo acerca de los titanes y no otro.

Un crujido resonó detrás de un árbol y Levi no tardó en adoptar una posición de combate que le permitiera abalanzarse sobre lo primero que saliera a su encuentro. Moblit y Nifa se alarmaron ante el cambio de postura del cabo, ya que ellos no habían escuchado nada al encontrarse bastante alejados de su superior.

Las ramas más bajas comenzaron a agitarse haciendo que a los tres soldados les subieran las pulsaciones en un segundo. Sus cuerpos estaban en tensión con las armas listas para un nuevo combate, aunque la escasa reserva de gas era un hecho preocupante.

Solo podían esperar que fuera un solo enemigo o un grupo reducido, por su propio bien.

El sonido de pisadas llegó hasta sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la agitación de la vegetación se hacía más evidente. Levi supo que sus enemigos saldrían a su derecha y quería aprovechar su elevada posición desde el tronco que estaba inspeccionando. Flexionó sus rodillas, listo para saltar…

Cuatro ciervos irrumpieron en el claro a gran velocidad, levantando una capa de tierra tras su paso.

—¡Joder! —exclamó el cabo, haciendo restallar ambas cuchillas entre sí con fastidio. Aquellos ciervos le habían dado un buen susto.

No tardó en descender de nuevo al suelo para reunirse con los otros dos.

—Parece que no hay más pistas que las que ya hemos visto —Moblit dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, deseaba marcharse de allí cuanto antes—. Deberíamos irnos antes de que la policía militar llegue hasta aquí, si es que se atreven.

—Lo dudo —respondió el cabo.

El bosque imponía bastante desde lejos y estaba completamente seguro de que la policía militar daría media vuelta antes de internarse en un terreno donde se evidenciaba el paso de aquellas criaturas.

—Vayámonos de aquí —añadió—. Es evidente para qué utilizaban este sitio.

Los tres se abrieron paso de nuevo entre los árboles para alcanzar sus monturas e iniciar un recorrido que les permitiera llegar al refugio donde el resto los esperaba. Por desgracia, se verían obligados a dar un amplio rodeo para evitar que la policía militar les siguiera hasta allí.

Si Levi hubiera despegado la mirada de la marca que inspeccionaba en aquel tronco minutos antes, hacia unos árboles más atrás, hubiera distinguido unos ojos enormes y brillantes que lo observaban con inusitado interés.

Aquella inteligente criatura había liberado de su agarre a esos ciervos para que corrieran en aquella dirección y distrajeran a esos humanos antes de que localizaran su posición. Solo él había resistido a la provocación de aquel grito que había resonado a lo lejos la noche anterior.

Avanzó hacia el claro cuando supo que los soldados se habían alejado lo suficiente, caminaba a cuatro patas, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a llevar una construcción atada a su voluminosa espalda.

El extraño titán observó a los humanos moverse en la ciudad más próxima, parecían insectos.

Pronto…

* * *

El refugio contaba con todo lo necesario para cubrir las necesidades de los reclutas durante unos meses, aunque todos ellos esperaban que la situación se arreglara pronto y no tuvieran que continuar huyendo.

Aquella edificación era más espaciosa que la cabaña que habían abandonado la noche anterior, incluso contaba con varios pisos, por lo que pudieron repartirse varias habitaciones para poder dormir más cómodos cuando cayera la noche.

El sol ya había empezado a ponerse por detrás del muro.

Eren limpiaba con esmero el marco de una ventana, a través de la cual despedía los rayos anaranjados que iluminaban su rostro. Hange ya le había indicado que la limpieza podía esperar, ya que ella no era tan exigente como Levi en ese sentido. No obstante, Eren le había dicho que deseaba que el cabo encontrase al menos alguna habitación limpia para poder descansar tranquilo a su llegada. Además, estaba tan nervioso que necesitaba ocupar su mente con alguna actividad.

Armin y Mikasa entraron en ese instante a la habitación, portando algunos víveres, ya que estaban demasiado cansados para cocinar una cena adecuada esa noche. Hange había repartido lo que correspondía a cada uno antes de cerrar la despensa con llave, para evitar que la hambrienta Sasha hiciera de las suyas.

Eren se volvió para sonreír a sus amigos, aunque sus labios acabaron dibujando una mueca cuando vio que Jean se unía a ellos.

 _Justo lo que necesitaba,_ pensó el castaño. Dejó el trapo que estaba utilizando para limpiar y se sentó en el suelo junto a los demás.

Al principio, todos se limitaron a comer en completo silencio. Estaban cansados y hambrientos después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día cabalgando, por lo que necesitaban recuperar fuerzas. Los nervios también habían hecho mella en ellos, haciendo que lucieran un aspecto aún más lamentable.

—Bueno Eren —por supuesto Jean no tardó en romper aquel cómodo silencio—, cuando quieras nos pones al día de tu ridícula excursión.

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Jean no se acobardó como en otras ocasiones. Estaba realmente cabreado.

—A ti no tengo por qué contarte una mierda —espetó Eren de vuelta.

Armin suspiró, conociendo de sobra lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Eso crees? —Jean no se molestó en bajar el tono de su voz, siempre hablaba bastante alto—. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que pones en riesgo nuestras vidas y no nos debes ninguna explicación? —el tono socarrón del rubio hería a Eren al hacerlo sentir aún más ridículo por sus actos. Jean lo sabía.

—¿Qué pasa Jean?, ¿te cagaste encima del miedo? —Eren apretaba sus nudillos mientras hablaba, dispuesto a terminar aquella discusión como de costumbre.

Armin quiso comentar lo preocupante que le estaba resultando el hecho de que Eren se expresara a veces como el cabo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Lo que sí hizo fue evitar que Jean respondiera a la provocación de su amigo.

—Solo queremos saber qué fue lo que te hizo volver a la cabaña —dijo clavando sus ojos azules en su amigo—. Te vimos hablar con Hange y después giraste de forma brusca.

Todos intuían el motivo, sobre todo porque Mikasa había disfrutado del espectáculo en primera linea.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué —Eren no tenía intención de contestar de forma tan cortante a su amigo, pero Jean le había puesto de los nervios—. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, fue un impulso.

—Tú y tus estúpidos impulsos —replicó Jean.

Mikasa colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Eren. Hacía días que su actitud con el castaño se había vuelto más fría de lo habitual, pero aquel contacto le devolvió a Eren la confianza de que su amiga seguía pendiente de sus sentimientos, aunque no los entendiera.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —su pregunta sonaba sincera, cargada de preocupación.

—Si, estoy bien —el joven de ojos verdes bajó la mirada—. Pero me preocupa lo que haya podido pasar. Aún no han vuelto y ya ha oscurecido.

Miraron hacia la ventana donde Eren había estado asomado. Se había hecho completamente de noche, aunque la luna llena proporcionaba una buena iluminación sin nubes que la ocultaran.

—La noche está despejada, seguro que eso les ayuda a avanzar más rápido —dijo Armin.

—¿Y si la patrulla de la policía militar los ha detenido? —Eren no pudo ocultar la preocupación en su voz—. ¿Y si están heridos en medio de ninguna parte? —las palabras sonaban temblorosas en sus labios.

—El cabo está capacitado para hacerse cargo de la situación —todos se sorprendieron de que Mikasa halagara a ese hombre—. Seguro que pronto tendremos noticias.

Mikasa no tenía al cabo en alta estima, pero sabía valorar las habilidades de Levi como soldado. Además, notaba lo nervioso que estaba Eren en ese momento, no era bueno dejar que su mente comenzara a divagar acerca de los desenlaces fatales que podían haber tenido los que se quedaron a luchar.

—Dime al menos que mereció la pena —por una vez, Mikasa agradeció que Jean molestara de nuevo a Eren—. ¿Le diste un beso?, ¿te mandó a la mierda?.

Eren enrojeció solo de imaginarse la escena. Él agarrando la nuca rapada de Levi y juntando sus labios con los del mayor en un profundo beso mientras los titanes los acechaban y el mundo explotaba a su alrededor.

Demasiada imaginación.

—Lo mandó a la mierda con la mirada —respondió Mikasa por él.

Eren quiso defenderse, añadiendo que la mirada que le había lanzado el cabo transmitía más que eso. O eso deseaba.

El ataque de risa de Jean resonó por toda la estancia. Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero relajó su expresión al escuchar como la risa tímida de Armin se unía a las carcajadas de su compañero.

—Joder —las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos de Jean—. ¡Habría pagado por ver eso!.

Los labios de Mikasa temblaron y Eren supo que intentaba ocultar su risa utilizando la bufanda. No tardo en escucharse a sí mismo reír, contagiado por sus amigos.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hasta aquí por hoy. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic!. Sus comentarios me animan a continuar :)**

 **DSJuanis001: Muchas gracias por comentar, siento de verdad estar tardando en subir los capítulos. Espero volver al ritmo que llevaba al principio, un capítulo a la semana. Levi va a tener mucho en que pensar si le dejo algún momento para hacerlo :D**

 **Belle coquelicot: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Levi no se permite ni un minuto de distracción mientras está en una misión, pero está claro que empieza a demostrar algo... En el próximo capítulo veremos a un Levi mucho más reflexivo. ¡Mil gracias por comentar cada capítulo, me ayudas muchísimo!. ¡Besos!.**

 **anel angeles: ¡Muchísimas gracias!. Espero que siga siendo interesante y entretenido. Sé que no a todo el mundo le gustan las partes de acción y prefieren más diálogo, pero eso vendrá más adelante. ¡Gracias por comentar!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Este capítulo tiene poco diálogo, el siguiente será todo lo contrario. ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

La noche se les había echado encima y apenas habían podido avanzar una distancia considerable. El refugio les quedaba por lo menos a medio día de camino, pero llevaban demasiado tiempo despiertos y sin nada que llevarse a la boca, por lo que Levi optó por pasar la noche en el establo de una vivienda cuyos ocupantes ya dormían.

El cabo asumió que en ese lugar no serían un blanco demasiado claro para la policía militar. Suponía que la conmoción creada por la aparición de aquellos titanes, había sido distracción suficiente para que a ellos les dieran una pequeña tregua. No obstante, era mucho mejor avanzar de noche que de día, por lo que intentarían descansar solo unas horas para evitar ser descubiertos por los dueños del establo al amanecer.

Levi no se sentía especialmente eufórico por tener que dormir en un lugar en aquellas condiciones. Por supuesto, no iba a ponerse a limpiar, allí era imposible. Tenía un TOC, pero mientras estuviera combatiendo o en situaciones de alerta, no se dejaba llevar por el ansia que le provocaba estar rodeado de suciedad. No obstante, sí que dedicó unos buenos minutos a acondicionar una zona con el heno limpio que estaba amontonado en un lateral.

La madera vieja crujía bajo sus botas, por lo que los tres intentaban no realizar movimientos excesivamente bruscos.

Los caballos suponían un pequeño inconveniente en este sentido, ya que uno de los machos del establo piafaba nervioso contra los recién llegados. Había una yegua en la cuadra de al lado y los machos que portaban los soldados tenían las orejas aplastadas mientras coceaban al aire, en un acto de provocación. Lo único que le faltaba a Levi era tener que aguantar a unos animales demasiado predispuestos a procrear.

—Que mierda de situación —dijo para si mismo, mientras aseguraba el amarre de las riendas de su montura—. Ni se te ocurra —murmuró quedamente contra el hocico del nervioso animal.

A pesar de todo, le dio un trozo de zanahoria que llevaba consigo para ese propósito. Era su manera de premiar la nobleza de aquellos portentosos animales.

Por desgracia, no tenían nada con lo que llenar sus hambrientos estómagos, tan solo el agua que les quedaba en sus cantimploras. Para colmo, tampoco podían beber lo que les apetecía, ya que necesitaban conservar cierta cantidad para la jornada siguiente. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el rugido de unas tripas, pero nadie comentaba nada al respecto.

Levi se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su improvisado catre, que consistía en su capa de invierno extendida sobre el heno que había aplanado antes con sus botas.

Estaba física y mentalmente agotado, pero no estaba seguro de poder conciliar el sueño esa noche. Hacía días que algo en su cerebro parecía haberse reactivado, una antigua costumbre de cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea, ese rol de vigía en el que su cuerpo siempre estaba preparado para reaccionar ante cualquier eventualidad.

Después de todo, él y sus compinches habían sido un auténtico dolor en el culo para la policía militar subterránea. Por lo que las persecuciones estaban a la orden del día. Era como realizar un viaje al pasado.

 _Solo que ellos no están,_ recordó amargamente el cabo.

Las noches se le hacían interminables, no solo porque padeciera de insomnio, sino porque la inactividad física provocaba que todos aquellos pensamientos que alejaba durante el día lo invadieran atropelladamente.

Los recuerdos, los sentimientos, las preocupaciones… todo lo golpeaba a la vez. Era imposible huir de aquello. Era el precio a pagar a cambio de evitar que su mente se distrajera durante una misión.

Quizás los demás pensaran que era un hombre sin sentimientos, que era una persona con una mente tan fría que era incapaz de pensar o de preocuparse por nada ni nadie.

Lo cierto era que, igual que cualquier ser humano, también tenía sus frustraciones y sus distracciones. Con la ventaja de que él había aprendido a controlar cuándo debían aparecer, ya que era incapaz de suprimirlas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Erwin pudiera hacer algo así.

No pudo evitar que su mente divagara al pensar en él.

Erwin lo había sorprendido mucho el día que se habían reunido en su habitación para ponerlo al día con los últimos descubrimientos y sospechas acerca de los titanes. El cabo jamás olvidaría la mirada perdida y la sonrisa que presentaba el rostro del rubio cuando Hange informó acerca de lo sucedido en el pueblo de Connie.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Erwin no era ese ser humano de moral inquebrantable que ofrecía su corazón por el beneficio de la humanidad. Al contrario, aquel día Levi entendió que lo que movía a aquel hombre era un motivo mucho más personal.

Decir que aquello no lo decepcionó sería engañarse así mismo, ya que era la única persona en el mundo en la que había depositado su plena confianza, obedeciendo sin rechistar sus órdenes por mucho que estas lo desconcertaran a veces.

Sin embargo, también sintió alivio.

Quizás fuera por su naturaleza desconfiada, o por haberse criado rodeado de delincuentes, pero a Levi le costaba creer que existiera alguien tan altruista. El hecho de comprobar que aquel hombre que tanto admiraba era tan humano como cualquier otro, lo tranquilizó. A pesar de todo, seguiría confiando en él. Habían llegado muy lejos gracias a eso.

El cabo permanecía sentado, con la espalda apoyada en una viga de madera, mientras analizaba aquellos pensamientos. De fondo se escuchaban los vibrantes ronquidos de Moblit.

 _Joder, si sigue así estoy seguro de que hasta Erwin podrá escucharlo,_ pensó el cabo. Dirigió una mirada de reproche a la figura que dormía profundamente a escasos metros suyos.

El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose lo puso en alerta, era Nifa, quien al parecer tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

—¿No puede dormir? —preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

A Levi le pareció un poco invasiva la manera en la que ella se había sentado justo delante de él, estaba seguro de poder tocar su rostro sin necesidad de estirar el brazo del todo.

A pesar de la incomodidad inicial, Levi pensó que si le daba conversación quizás conseguiría evitar los pensamientos amargos durante la noche.

—No duermo mucho —respondió él con su característica voz monótona—. ¿Qué tal tu brazo?.

Ella volvió a sonreír, animada por el interés que mostraba el cabo en su herida. Nifa se quitó el vendaje para que ambos pudieran examinarla mejor. La tela se había empapado debido a los movimientos que había realizado ella durante el día, pero en ningún momento se había quejado al respecto.

El corte era profundo y Levi estaba convencido de que necesitaría varias curaciones al día para evitar que se infectara. Casi sin pensarlo, alargó una de sus manos para tomar el brazo de la joven e inclinarlo en un ángulo que le permitiera examinar más de cerca la zona afectada.

El corazón de Nifa se aceleró al sentir las ásperas manos de él tocar su piel. Su acercamiento había sido premeditado, ya que aquel hombre le provocaba una mezcla de sensaciones que no la hacían permanecer indiferente. Era peligroso, pero excitante al mismo tiempo. Ella volvió a sonreír a pesar de que la manipulación le provocaba pinchazos de dolor en el brazo.

Levi tenía unas aptitudes excelentes en el campo de batalla, por algo era considerado el soldado más fuerte de la raza humana. Tenía una inmensa capacidad para valorar la situación y reaccionar con rapidez ante cualquier imprevisto., sin embargo, en cuestiones románticas era asombrosamente torpe.

En realidad, había sido toda una proeza para él descifrar lo que había querido decir Eren con su extraña declaración antes de la batalla. Estaba claro que, de no haber hablado durante la cena de eso mismo, cualquier otro día no habría sido capaz de entender al joven y menos aún de llegar a la conclusión acertada.

Por ese motivo, Levi era completamente ajeno a los avances que la joven estaba intentando hacer en ese preciso momento.

—Hay que coserla, está demasiado abierta —dijo él.

Aprender a tratar las heridas estaba incluido en la formación de los reclutas.

—Creo que Moblit tiene equipo médico, voy a buscarlo —ella se deslizó cuidadosamente hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, que apenas se inmutó cuando Nifa rebuscó en su petate.

No tardó en regresar al lado de Levi con el material necesario para coser y limpiar la herida.

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras él limpiaba el corte con un poco de agua y preparaba la aguja para coser posteriormente.

Nifa llenó sus pulmones de aire y cerró los ojos para intentar resistir el dolor que aquello le provocaba. Las manos de Levi no eran tan gentiles y delicadas como habían sido las de Moblit horas antes, pero ningún sonido de queja abandonó sus labios mientras el cabo la trataba.

Cuando terminó de hacer la sutura, la boca del cabo descendió para cortar con sus dientes el hilo sobrante, rozando accidentalmente con sus labios la piel de la recluta. Nifa contuvo el aliento, al tiempo que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

—Ya está —sentenció Levi, contemplando con ojo crítico su trabajo. No era un experto con los puntos de sutura, por lo que a Nifa le quedaría una notable cicatriz en ese brazo, pero estaba seguro de que la herida no se reabriría fácilmente con eso.

A continuación, guardó la aguja y el fino hilo de sutura que quedaba. El botiquín estaba bastante incompleto y ya no quedaban más vendas. Ni siquiera había tijeras, ni desinfectante.

La noche estaba totalmente despejada, y la luz de la luna que se colaba dentro del establo iluminaba perfectamente el rostro ruborizado de la muchacha.

—¿Cree que la policía militar nos dará un descanso después de lo sucedido? —preguntó ella para darle conversación.

—No por mucho tiempo —respondió él, acomodándose de nuevo contra la viga y alejándose ligeramente de ella—. A nosotros nos persigue la policía militar central. Tienen suficientes efectivos para intentar investigar lo sucedido y localizarnos a la vez.

—Estamos vivos de casualidad —Nifa lamentaba la muerte del resto de la escuadra de Hange.

En sus ojos podía leerse una expresión afligida por lo sucedido en la cabaña.

—No. Estamos vivos porque hemos luchado bien —respondió Levi.

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Ojalá me moviera como usted. Es muy rápido —dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al cabo.

Levi se sintió incómodo con aquella cercanía. Deseaba tener un poco de conversación, aquella joven era muy simpática, pero estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Nifa —Levi dirigió su mirada al rincón donde ella había colocado su capa—, será mejor que descanses. Saldremos dentro de cuatro horas.

Un rubor se hizo de nuevo presente en los pómulos de la joven, quizás no era el mejor momento para acercarse de esa forma. No obstante, había conseguido que el cabo se aprendiera su nombre y la tuviera en cuenta. Quizás más adelante tendría la oportunidad de tratarlo poco a poco.

Con una última sonrisa, asintió y se retiró para dormir.

 _¿Qué mierda le pasa a los reclutas últimamente?,_ pensó Levi mientras negaba con la cabeza. _No aguantan una persecución sin que se les alboroten las hormonas._

No pudo evitar recordar a Eren y su absurda confesión de amor.

—Tch, idiota —murmuró sin cuidado. Nifa podría escucharlo e interpretar que aquello iba dirigido hacia ella.

El cabo se encogió de hombros, le daba igual.

Se permitió revivir aquel recuerdo. El momento en el que Eren le dirigía aquellas palabras poco claras, apenas tuvo tiempo para pensarlo entonces, tenía una batalla por delante y no era el momento para distraerse.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Eren por eso.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que el muchacho había sido valiente, claro que Eren actuaba de manera impulsiva constantemente. Formaba parte del excesivo entusiasmo del joven.

Un entusiasmo que se apagaba cada día más, haciendo que el cabo se preocupara por la desmotivación que se estaba adueñando de Eren. No era propio de ese chico estar tan deprimido, pero lo comprendía. Eren tenía una responsabilidad demasiado grande sobre sus hombros, no se imaginaba lo mucho que tenía que agobiar aquello, teniendo en cuenta que el joven apenas acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Al menos podría calmar la ansiedad de Eren con respecto a lo sucedido en el bosque, deseaba verlo para poder quitarle esa culpabilidad que había visto en su rostro.

De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de cómo abordar ese enamoramiento.

* * *

Eren se despertó y contempló la luna a través de la ventana.

Hange se estaba encargando de la primera guardia para que los reclutas pudieran descansar unas horas, pero el castaño se despertaba cada pocos minutos, inquieto.

Ella le había asegurado que si el cabo regresaba durante la noche sería el primero en enterarse, aunque tuviera que despertarlo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hombres de Hange había aparecido todavía.

Eren suspiró y trató de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

 _Por favor, que esté bien,_ rogó en silencio.

* * *

Levi no lidiaba nada bien con las emociones. Era un tipo raro al que se le daba muy bien pelear, ese era su papel, tanto en el ejército como en su vida personal.

Se había criado en un burdel, por lo que no le era ajeno ese tipo de interacción entre dos personas. Por mucho que su madre intentara evitar que él viera ciertas cosas, a veces era inevitable. Había visto de todo, quizás por eso no le asustaba que un chico estuviera interesado en él.

Por desgracia, su madre había muerto cuando el tenía cinco años, por lo que apenas tenía recuerdos de ella. Quería pensar que había sido cariñosa con él, su único hijo, pero recordaba más las imágenes traumáticas que las agradables.

Cuando Kenny se encargó de él, no recibió ni un abrazo, nunca. El hombre se contentaba con alimentarlo y decirle lo debilucho que era.

Con él aprendió a sobrevivir en las duras calles de la ciudad subterránea. Aprendió todo lo que pudo de un hombre despiadado, un ladrón, un asesino.

Kenny le enseñó a reducir a un hombre que fuera tres veces mayor que él. Le enseñó a robar sin que la víctima se percatara de su sombra. Le enseñó a amenazar a los vecinos, a que le temieran y no se atrevieran a tocarle un pelo de la cabeza.

Le enseño a matar a todo aquel que lo intentara.

Y después, le abandonó sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?, a día de hoy no lo sabía. Tampoco entendía por qué le había enseñado todas aquellas cosas, ni la relación que aquel hombre guardaba con su madre. ¿Sería su padre?, una parte de él lo deseaba, tener un familiar vivo en alguna parte. Tener algo.

Durante años convivió con la soledad.

Siendo un joven adolescente había conseguido ganarse el respeto de todos los que vivían en su barrio y, aunque no llegaba a recaudar mucho, obtenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir y poder alimentarse.

Cuando cumplió la edad de Eren, conoció a Farlan y a algunos de sus compinches. Con él pudo llenar un hueco en su interior que parecía llevar vacío toda la vida, por primera vez supo lo que era tener un amigo, un hermano.

El rescate de Isabel terminó de revolucionar su vida. Eran su familia. Sus vidas estaban en sus manos.

El cabo suspiró, ¡cómo los echaba de menos!.

Isabel fue la primera persona que le dio un abrazo, al menos, que él recordara. Aquello se le hizo tan extraño que su cuerpo se tensó notablemente, ella lo soltó sobresaltada.

Poco a poco se acostumbró a ello, a que lo tocasen de una forma amable, sin intenciones de golpearle como hacían sus enemigos. No obstante, siempre le quedaría esa renuencia al contacto físico con otras personas, salvo que confiara lo suficiente en ellas.

El gesto más cariñoso que había hecho en su vida había sido revolver las cabelleras a sus amigos.

Y Eren se había enamorado de una persona así.

Realmente dudaba de todo aquello, como de costumbre. Era posible que el joven confundiera su admiración por sentimientos más profundos. Le costaba creer que alguien lo viera a él de aquella manera. Conocía de sobra la lujuria, aunque no la hubiera experimentado en sus carnes. Sabía que despertaba el interés en algunas personas. ¿Pero, amor?.

Eso eran palabras mayores.

 _Definitivamente se le están friendo los sesos,_ pensó el cabo. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar al muchacho.

Le tenía cariño, era consciente de ello. Los reclutas de la promoción 104 tenían algo especial, le provocaban ese sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia sus vidas como había sucedido con Farlan e Isabel. Se sentía como si fuera su tutor.

Sin embargo, Eren sobresalía del resto, seguramente por las circunstancias que lo envolvían y por lo que todos esperaban de él. En ese sentido, era el más débil y por eso Levi quería protegerlo.

¿Podría ese cariño ir a más?, ¿o era un sentimiento de responsabilidad?.

A su mente acudió el inmenso agobio y la rabia que sintió cuando pensó que a Eren lo estaban atacando los excéntricos. Se imaginó que el muchacho ocupaba el lugar de Isabel y que lo decapitaban delante de sus narices, sin que pudiera llegar a tiempo para evitarlo.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar sus puños.

¿Consideraba a Eren como a un hermano pequeño igual que ella?. _No_. No era lo mismo.

¿Entonces, qué?.

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas del comedor, donde todos los reclutas conversaban animadamente después de haber recuperado sus fuerzas tras un sueño reparador.

Hange no dejaba de observar a Eren, que apenas había tocado su plato de comida, como siguiera así, estaba segura de que no tardaría en enfermar.

Aquello le dio que pensar.

 _¿Su cuerpo se pondría enfermo como el de los demás?. ¿Alguna vez ha estado enfermo?._ Pensó la castaña.

Meneó la cabeza. Cada vez lo veía más deprimido y aquello afectaba notablemente a su rendimiento. No se atrevía a realizar ningún experimento con él, al menos hasta que supiera algo de Levi.

 _¿Dónde te has metido enano?, ¿por qué tardas tanto?._

Ella misma estaba preocupada por su amigo. El número de veteranos se había reducido considerablemente en las últimas semanas, apenas había podido asimilar una pérdida cuando ya se veía enterrando a otro antiguo compañero. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, temía que a Erwin o a Levi les pasara algo malo. De alguna manera, siempre habían salido airosos de cualquier situación, no se imaginaba un desenlace diferente.

No obstante, sabía que algún día la suerte no estaría de su lado. La muerte cabalgaba junto a ellos en cada batalla.

 _En algún momento sucederá,_ pensó Hange. _¿Habrá ocurrido ya con Levi?_.

Terminaron de comer y ella decidió esperar a que Eren saliera del comedor para interceptarlo antes de que se repartieran las tareas pendientes. No tardó en verlo, cabizbajo, con intención de ir a encargarse de los caballos.

—¡Eren, espera! —posó una de sus manos en el hombro del joven para detenerlo—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Guió a Eren hacia los caballos, todavía con la mano apoyada sobre el fuerte hombro del castaño.

—Hange, ¿qué pasa? —el joven estaba cada vez más preocupado—. ¿Sabes algo de Levi?.

Ella negó con la cabeza, observando como el muchacho volvía a hundir sus hombros en señal de desconsuelo.

—Ninguno ha vuelto, Eren —ni siquiera Hange pudo disimular en esa ocasión el descontento en su voz—. Voy a enviar a Gina de nuevo con Erwin. Si por algún motivo han sido apresados por la policía militar, seguramente a él le llegue la noticia antes que a nadie.

El joven asintió apesadumbrado. Aunque seguía sin entender por qué Hange lo había llevado a un lugar apartado para decirle aquello.

—Eren, sé que es difícil, pero intenta pensar en cómo actuaría Levi en una situación similar —dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas—. No puedes derrumbarte de esta forma. Averiguaremos algo, pronto.

El volvió a asentir, intentando simular una determinación que no sentía. Tendría que conformarse con eso, por ahora.

Antes de que Hange saliera del establo, la voz del muchacho la sobresaltó.

—Hange —el joven la miraba muy seriamente—. ¿Puedo saber por qué me recomendaste que le confesara al cabo mis sentimientos?.

Ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante, no comprendía a qué venía aquella pregunta.

—Me refiero —el muchacho intentó explicarse mejor—. ¿Querías evitar que me quedara con eso dentro, o sabes algo que yo no sé?.

Hange suavizó su expresión, sintiendo lástima por el castaño. Aquella pregunta sonaba como un ruego desesperado. Eren necesitaba una respuesta para que su corazón estuviera tranquilo, la duda lo había dejado más inquieto de lo que estaba antes. Deseaba poder contestarle con seguridad, pero lo cierto era que no podía hacerlo.

Ella había detectado el profundo cariño que tenía Levi por ese muchacho, pero existían muchos tipos de cariño, no necesariamente tenía que haber un interés romántico.

No obstante, ella había decidido empujar la situación, haciendo que se le escapara "accidentalmente" en aquella cena el enamoramiento del joven. Había sido necesario, según su punto de vista, Eren estaba demasiado distraído.

Por supuesto, había una diferencia importante de edad, para colmo de que ambos fueran del mismo sexo. Además, Levi nunca le había transmitido de forma directa cuales eran sus gustos.

La verdad es que Eren lo tenía muy difícil. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, el tener una respuesta lo ayudaría a pasar página. O eso creía ella.

—Levi es complicado —quería darle una respuesta con tacto—. Ya lo hablamos hace unos días. No nos permitimos muchas distracciones.

Eren asintió, instándola a que continuara.

—Sé que te tiene muy en cuenta, Eren. Más que a la mayoría —se encogió de hombros—, pero no te puedo asegurar nada, lo siento.

El joven permaneció en silencio, asumiendo las palabras que le había dirigido Hange. Comprendió que solo había una persona capaz de decirle la verdad, aunque había guardado la esperanza de que ella supiera cuales eran los pensamientos del cabo con respecto a él.

Tendría que esperar y aguantarse.

Con un cabeceo, se despidió de ella y buscó el cepillo para peinar a los caballos.

* * *

 **(A/N): No me maten por el momento Nifa, por favor xD quería que se viera como reaccionaba Levi normalmente a este tipo de situaciones. No me creo que lleve ya 9 capítulos, habrá que hacer algo especial para el número 10, ¿no?.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, por los Favs y Follows y por supuesto las reviews!.**

 **Belle coquelicot: Muchas gracias por comentar cada capítulo desde el principio, me animas mucho. Me hizo gracia lo de Ranpo, cuando releí esa parte me lo imaginé yo también xD. A Eren le va a dar un ataque de nervios a este paso, son demasiadas las cosas que tiene en la cabeza. ¡Besos!.**

 **DSJuanis001: ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste!. Es la primera que publico, así que me anima mucho que me digas eso. Esta vez he hecho los deberes y no he tardado tanto en actualizar xD**

 **anel angeles: ¡Muchas gracias!. A veces me da cosa pasarme de descriptiva, no quiero que la lectura se vuelva aburrida. Me alegra saber que el escenario que pretendía describir quedó claro.**

 **Ginger (guest): ¡Gracias por comentar!, me alegra que te guste.**

 **Yessica Akiri (guest): ¡Gracias por dejar review!. Me alegra que mi forma de escribir transmita esas sensaciones, es lo que busco al describir tanto los pensamientos de los personajes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Si algo tengo en común con Levi son las escasas horas de sueño... SIento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

Una sonrisa relució en los labios de Hange cuando reconoció las alas de la libertad en los tres jinetes que se aproximaban hacia el refugio. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se estremeció al intuir lo que había sucedido con el resto de su escuadra. Al parecer, tendría que esperar algunos minutos antes de saber quienes habían sido el trío de afortunados supervivientes, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que Levi iba a la cabeza.

Avisó a Sasha, que se encontraba a su lado en el tejado, para que diera la buena noticia del regreso de esos tres soldados a los demás reclutas, especialmente a Eren.

 _Por fin tendrás tu respuesta, muchacho._ Pensó la mujer.

No obstante, intentaría hablar con Levi primero, ya que, después de haber visto lo afectado que estaba el joven debido a su ausencia, lo que menos necesitaba era que el cabo lo recibiera de malos modos.

Quería tantear primero los sentimientos de su amigo porque, conociéndolo como lo había llegado a conocer durante esos años, sabía que el cabo antepondría lo que considerara correcto a sus propios deseos, cosa que quería evitar en ese caso.

Ni siquiera Erwin hacía eso.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia el establo, había llegado a pensar que ese día tampoco llegarían, ya que en unas horas anochecería de nuevo.

No le sorprendió ver que los tres presentaban un aspecto horrible, además de oler a estiércol. Una sonrisa mal contenida se dibujó en el rostro de Hange al deducir lo encantado que estaría Levi con eso.

La piel de los tres estaba surcada de magulladuras y Nifa tenía un corte bastante feo en uno de sus brazos. Afortunadamente, en el refugio contaban con todo lo necesario para tratar debidamente la herida.

El rostro de cada uno de ellos reflejaba el agotamiento extremo al que habían sido expuestos sus cuerpos, por lo que Hange les dio permiso inmediato a sus subordinados para retirarse y descansar lo que restaba de día.

Cuando Levi terminó de desequipar las monturas, Hange se acercó para conversar un rato más con él.

—Siento lo de tus hombres, Hange —la disculpa del cabo llegó antes de que ella despegara sus labios—. Solo pude traer de vuelta a dos.

Ella agitó una de sus manos en el aire, dándole a entender a su amigo que no debía culparse por ello. Después de todo, ella misma había visto con sus propios ojos las condiciones tan desfavorables en las que habían luchado, bastante sorprendente era el hecho de que hubieran regresado ellos con vida.

—Aquí muchos se temían ya lo peor —explicó ella—. Yo estaba tranquila, eres difícil de matar —añadió tratando de impregnar su voz con la impasibilidad que tanto caracterizaba al más bajo, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de su interlocutor.

Ante el silencio de su compañero, Hange prosiguió hablando.

—¿Sabes enano?, existe un antiguo dicho que dice algo así como, _bicho malo nunca muere_ …

Levi la miró quedamente. Lo único en lo que pensaba el cabo era en las ganas que tenía de darse un buen baño para quitarse de encima ese penetrante olor a mierda. No estaba dispuesto a permanecer más tiempo en el establo escuchando las ocurrencias absurdas de aquella mujer.

 _Al menos no se ha puesto a hablar de titanes,_ pensó el cabo. Mientras giraba sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia el interior del refugio para tomar su deseado baño.

La mano de Hange se posó sobre su hombro, deteniendo el avance del hombre.

—Un momento, Levi —él se detuvo, pero continuó dándole la espalda.

 _Como se atreva a pronunciar la palabra titán una sola vez…_

—Sabes que me agrada que hayas vuelto —la mano de Hange apretujó un poco el hombro sobrecargado del cabo, en un gesto que demostraba el afecto que guardaba por su amigo—. No quedan muchos veteranos, estamos cayendo como moscas desde que hemos descubierto tanta información acerca de nuestros enemigos.

Ambos recordaron en ese momento a Mike, un gran soldado con el que habían combatido codo con codo. Sabían que había muerto la noche en la que el titán animal hizo su aparición por primera vez dentro de los muros, aunque nadie había sido capaz de localizar su cuerpo, o lo que quedara de él.

—Lo sé —contestó Levi de forma escueta, decidido a zanjar aquella conversación cuanto antes.

Hange tomó aire antes de abordar el principal tema que quería comentar con su amigo.

—Intenta no ser tan duro con Eren —Al escuchar estas palabras, Levi se giró para mirarla irritado, apartando de forma brusca la mano que ella tenía apoyada sobre su hombro.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad?. Tú lo sabías y dejaste que se arriesgara a volver. ¡Joder, Hange!, ¿desde cuándo actúas con tan poca cabeza? —estaba enojado, pero se notaba que el agotamiento estaba aplacando considerablemente su ira.

—Dale un respiro, Levi —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, como si todo aquello no tuviera tanta relevancia—. El pobre chaval lo está pasando realmente mal. No solo siente que nos está decepcionando al no saber utilizar su poder, si no que encima se ha enamorado de un hombre —Hange hizo una breve pausa—, mayor —añadió—, con mucho carácter.

La mirada de Levi se iba volviendo más afilada con cada nueva palabra que pronunciaba la castaña.

A pesar de la evidente molestia del cabo, Hange utilizó un tono de voz bastante calmado en todo momento, convencida de que así evitaría que el otro perdiera los nervios con ese asunto.

No le pasó desapercibida la perturbación de Levi al escuchar la palabra _enamorado_.

—Solo te pido que le dejes los dientes en su sitio —dijo finalmente.

Escuchó a Levi maldecir por lo bajo y entendió algo en las líneas de _que mas da, si le van a volver a salir,_ pero dejó que avanzara unos pasos en dirección contraria antes de añadir algo más.

—Levi —lo llamó empleando un tono que él conocía bastante bien.

El cabo la observó de soslayo. Ella le estaba lanzando _aquella_ mirada. Esa que tanto detestaba porque era la única capaz de ver realmente dentro de él, de leer sus sentimientos más ocultos, aquellos que incluso él mismo ignoraba a veces.

A través de las gafas, esos ojos castaños tan observadores advirtieron el tumulto de emociones que se ocultaban detrás de esos iris grisáceos. La tensión en la mandíbula de Levi, el roce de una de sus botas contra el suelo y el lenguaje corporal del hombre dejaban a las claras que el enamoramiento de Eren había removido algo en su interior.

Ella comprendió el dilema por el que él estaba pasando en aquel momento, aunque seguía sin poder anticiparse a cual sería la reacción de su amigo.

Por supuesto, nadie que contemplara al cabo sería capaz de percibir esa agitación en la actitud aparentemente impasible que siempre mostraba. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para pasar por alto esas señales que a ella no se le antojaban tan sutiles.

A él lo estaba sacando de quicio esa mirada escrutadora. Ella sabía.

—No hagas eso —le dijo, mirándola con más desdén del que ya había demostrado antes.

Hange estaba segura de que el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su amigo había alcanzado el límite de lo posible. Esa piel no podía estar más arrugada.

—Ay enano… —suspiró ella—. Jamás pensé que te vería así.

Una sonrisa mal disimulada, con el objetivo de incomodar al más bajo, se dibujó en el semblante de la castaña.

Sus gafas emitieron un brillo que ocultó los ojos que enmarcaban.

—Tch —Levi se dio la vuelta y salió del establo para dirigirse al interior del refugio, donde esperaba poder tomar su baño sin que nadie lo molestara.

Hange lo siguió con la mirada, mientras meneaba la cabeza sonriendo.

* * *

A pesar de sentirse ligeramente culpable, debido a que algunos hombres de Hange habían muerto, Eren era incapaz de disimular la euforia que sentía al conocer la noticia del regreso de Levi.

El castaño había llegado a convencerse de que algo malo le había pasado al cabo, ya que llevaban dos días sin saber nada de ellos y no se tardaba tanto tiempo en llegar hasta el refugio desde su antigua posición. Por fin, el castaño podría conciliar el sueño…o eso pensaba, pues los nervios no habían abandonado del todo su cuerpo, simplemente había cambiado el motivo que los producía.

Armin y Mikasa habían tenido que soportar las intensas conversaciones de Eren consigo mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio cual animal enjaulado. Cada hora que pasaba, su ansiedad aumentaba. Ni siquiera Jean había tenido el ánimo de querer pelear con él, simplemente no soportaba toda aquella verborrea incesante.

Eren había repetido mil veces que prefería que el cabo le propinara una paliza todas las mañanas por estar enamorado de él, a que muriera en aquella batalla con los excéntricos.

Ahora que Levi había regresado, le preocupaba sobremanera que la reacción del cabo fuera precisamente esa.

Mikasa bufó.

—¿No lo querías de vuelta? —preguntó entre dientes—. Ya lo tienes aquí.

—Mikasa —Armin le dedicó una mirada de reproche—. Eren, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos. Quizás el cabo decida hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y ya está.

—Que se atreva a pegarle… —la voz de Mikasa había salido en un susurro, pero a sus amigos no se les escapó el tono amenazante con el que habían sido pronunciadas aquellas palabras.

Eren se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama, mareado de tanto caminar en círculos en un espacio tan reducido.

—La verdad Armin, no sé qué me dolería más —contestó el castaño clavando su mirada en las vigas del techo—. Creo que manejaría mejor su enfado que su indiferencia.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada apenada, pero no dijo nada más. Realmente creía que Eren había realizado un movimiento arriesgado y tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias, fueran cuales fueran. Detestaba ver a su amigo pasar un mal rato, pero tampoco podía hacer nada más para ayudarlo. Se limitó a escucharlo, tal y como había hecho momentos atrás, para demostrarle que, cualquiera que fuera el resultado, ellos estarían a su lado apoyándolo como siempre.

Jean apareció en la habitación en ese preciso instante. Con solo observar la actitud de sus amigos, supo que Eren estaba de nuevo dramatizando la situación. Cerró la puerta al tiempo que soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

—De verdad que creía que no podías caerme peor, pero estando enamorado eres un auténtico dolor en el culo, Eren —soltó Jean.

Mikasa se recolocó la bufanda disimuladamente. Eren había aprendido a descifrar el significado de ese gesto, cuya finalidad era ocultar las sonrisas de la morena.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Jean? —le respondió el castaño de malos modos.

—Cenar. Y dejar de escuchar tus lamentos —Jean había avanzado unos pasos en su dirección en un claro movimiento de provocación.

Mikasa lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a retroceder de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Tengo hambre —declaró ella, zanjando de ese modo la disputa antes de que diera comienzo.

Jean siguió a su novia sin rechistar, aunque le dirigió una mirada socarrona a Eren que éste no consiguió descifrar.

 _¿Qué te propones?,_ pensó el castaño cerrando sus puños.

—Vamos, Eren —la voz de Armin lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con el cabo mañana. Tenemos que reponer fuerzas.

* * *

Hange les había transmitido lo agotados que estaban Moblit, Nifa y el cabo Levi, en un intento de que los reclutas tuvieran cuidado para no hacer excesivo ruido mientras preparaban la cena. Por ese motivo, Eren y sus amigos habían dado por sentado que ninguno de los tres aparecería aquella noche en el comedor para cenar con los demás.

Una suposición totalmente errónea.

Eren contuvo el aliento mientras bajaba el último tramo de escaleras, al observar la nuca rapada de la persona que estaba sentada presidiendo la mesa.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él una vez más, paralizándolo en el sitio. Solo el empujón que le propinó Armin fue capaz de moverlo de aquella posición.

Cuando el rubio pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de Sasha, Eren supo que sus amigos no estarían dispuestos a colaborar en evitar que viviera una situación incómoda. Ya que, el único asiento que había quedado libre, era el que se situaba en el lado derecho del cabo.

Eren se acercó con cautela y solo alzó la vista un segundo para dirigirle una mirada dolida a sus amigos. Después, volvió a hundir sus hombros y ocultó su expresión tras los mechones castaños que enmarcaban su rostro.

El joven juró que podría morir de vergüenza en ese instante, sentado tan cerca de Levi, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Aquello no se lo iba a perdonar a esos tres, seguro que había sido idea de Jean.

Si, definitivamente había sido idea suya. Ya que las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente levantadas, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

 _Menudo cabrón_ , pensó Eren.

Sin embargo, el cabo no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, ya que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Hange acerca de algo que habían descubierto el día anterior.

—¿Has oído eso, Eren? —exclamó la castaña, sobresaltando completamente al joven—. ¡Los excéntricos estaban ahí observando nuestros movimientos!. ¡Maldita sea, debí quedarme con vosotros para poder verlo con mis propios ojos!.

Eren contemplaba boquiabierto como Hange gesticulaba exageradamente y derramaba parte de su comida debido a su excesivo entusiasmo.

—¡Cuéntame más, Levi! —presionó la castaña—. ¡Hasta el más mínimo detalle!. ¡Qué emocionante!.

A pesar de que Hange daba bastante miedo cuando se exaltaba de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, Eren no pudo estar más que agradecido de que fuera ella la que acaparara toda la atención de Levi durante la cena. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con él, pero aún no había pensado qué decirle o cómo defenderse. La preocupación había ocupado su mente esos días, por lo que ni siquiera se había planteado como abordaría su regreso.

Estaba feliz por comprobar que Levi estaba bien y no había resultado herido. Aunque pudo observar, debido a que el cabo se había arremangado su camiseta para comer, que su pálida piel estaba cubierta de arañazos y cortes leves.

Decidió concentrarse en la conversación que mantenían sus superiores en ese momento, la cual, dejaba claro que su intervención en el bosque no había sido ningún tipo de traición, si no una advertencia de que allí habitaban aquellos excéntricos. Al menos podría sentirse tranquilo con ese asunto.

—Mmm —Hange llevo una mano a su barbilla, pensativa—. Lo que nos cuentas es inquietante, enano. Pero es una información muy valiosa. Una lástima que Gina haya partido a reunirse con Erwin, podría haberle informado de todo esto para que también se lo transmitiera.

—Pues tendrá que hacer dos viajes —contestó el cabo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Sin embargo, el silencio que se asentó tras la conversación acerca del bosque no hizo más que incomodar al castaño, haciendo que le sudaran las manos y que tuviera que agacharse hasta en tres ocasiones a recuperar el cubierto que se le había caído al suelo. Levi lo miraba de reojo cuando eso pasaba, pero evitó hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Finalmente, cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Hange se puso en pie para asignar las tareas a los reclutas.

—Jean y Conny se encargarán de limpiar los platos y la cocina —a Eren le dio satisfacción ver la cara de fastidio que puso Jean. La limpieza no era lo suyo y seguro que se llevaría una buena reprimenda por parte de Levi si no veía reflejado su rostro en los platos después de estar lavados.

Al pensar en Levi, no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo una vez más, temeroso de encontrarse con esos ojos grises mirándolo con desaprobación. Sin embargo, el cabo estaba con la mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras giraba su taza distraídamente entre sus manos. Eren comenzó a notar un poco de calor en sus mejillas y supo que se estaba ruborizando, por lo que decidió centrarse de nuevo en el sufrimiento de Jean para disimular.

—Sasha, Mikasa, primer turno de guardia —ambas chicas asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa para preparar sus equipos de maniobras.

—Conny y yo nos encargaremos del segundo turno —prosiguió Hange—. Los demás pueden retirarse a descansar. Mañana esperamos recibir instrucciones y será un día largo.

Todos los reclutas se levantaron haciendo rechinar las sillas contra el pavimento de piedra, dispuestos a dirigirse a las habitaciones a descansar o a cumplir con las órdenes que acababa de impartir Hange.

—Eren, tú te quedas un poco más —la voz de Levi a su espalda provocó que al joven se le helara la sangre en las venas. Apenas se había girado en la silla para ponerse en pie—. Tengo que hablar un asunto contigo.

Nadie más le dio importancia a aquellas palabras porque era bastante común que Eren tuviera que quedarse más tiempo hablando con sus superiores acerca de algún experimento. Sin embargo, Jean, que estaba retirando los platos, alzó las cejas y desvió la mirada rápidamente en otra dirección. Armin hizo algo parecido mientras suspiraba, adivinando lo que se le venía encima a su mejor amigo.

—Claro —la voz de Eren sonó unas octavas más altas debido al nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Hange apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Levi antes de marcharse, queriendo recordarle con ese gesto su previa conversación en el establo. El cabo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, inclinando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla para observar mejor al manojo de nervios que se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

Levi esperó unos minutos a que todos se alejaran bastante de aquella habitación. El silencio que se instaló entre ellos era realmente incómodo y Eren detectó como la tensión del ambiente aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

 _Me va a matar,_ pensó el castaño, que jugaba nerviosamente con la llave que llevaba atada al cuello, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de la mesa. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, provocando un escalofrío que no fue capaz de camuflar.

La mano de Levi se apoyó en la mesa cuando este giró para sentarse de lado, con la intención de encarar al más joven, provocando que Eren se encogiera instintivamente pensando que el primer puñetazo estaba en camino. El castaño no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al cabo de un rato los entreabrió al ver que éste no llegaba.

Se encontró con los ojos fríos de Levi mirándolo intensamente y en silencio. Aquello le daba más miedo, el rechazo, la decepción, el desprecio… todo eso lo atemorizaba más que una paliza física.

Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron y no fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada.

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando Eren? —su tono era implacable. Levi era capaz de mostrar agresividad solo con su forma de hablar—. ¿Tan acostumbrado estás a que te salven el culo que no valoras una mierda la vida de los demás?.

Aquellas palabras azotaron al joven mucho más fuerte de lo que lo hubiera hecho una bofetada.

—L-lo siento cabo —Eren intentaba por todos los medios retener las lágrimas.

Por su mente se sucedieron los rostros de todos aquellos que habían muerto por salvarle la vida o por rescatarlo de alguna situación complicada. Aquellas muertes que plagaban sus pesadillas serían una carga de la que jamás podría deshacerse. Ya resultaba bastante doloroso cuando Jean se lo recordaba constantemente, pero viniendo de Levi, aquellas palabras le destrozaban el corazón.

—Lo sientes. Pero sigues sin comprender nada —el tono que estaba empleando el mayor se le estaba clavando como un puñal en un pulmón.

A Eren le estaba costando respirar y seguía sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor.

—N-no quería. Joder… —Eren parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso, solo deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra o poder volver atrás en el tiempo e impedir que de su bocaza saliera aquella confesión. Sin embargo, se armó de valor para añadir—. No quería faltarle al respeto señor, ni poner en peligro su vida al distraerlo de esa manera. Creía que solo tendría esa oportunidad para poder decírselo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Eren se atrevió a alzar la mirada, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca debido a las lágrimas contenidas que amenazaban con precipitarse por sus mejillas. Levi jamás había visto un verde tan intenso.

—¡Idiota! —Levi descargó un puñetazo sobre la mesa, provocando que Eren diera un respingo en su asiento— . ¡Si te ordeno que te alejes y te pongas a salvo, obedeces!. No es a mi a quien faltas al respeto al ignorar tu seguridad, si no a todos aquellos que se han quedado en el camino para poder darte unos minutos para escapar. Es a ellos a quienes debes esa disculpa —Levi se inclinó ligeramente hacia el castaño—. ¿Es qué aún no entiendes que tu eres más importante?.

De repente, Eren sintió de golpe todo el peso de aquellas muertes en su conciencia. Era como si alguien hubiera descargado una montaña de ladrillos sobre sus hombros sin previo aviso, produciendole la sensación de asfixia. Algo se removió en el interior del castaño, una rabia que respondía ante aquellas emociones tan fuertes.

Explotó, como si acabaran de prender la mecha de un cartucho de dinamita.

—¡Basta! —esa vez fue el quien aporreó al inocente inmueble—. ¡Estoy harto de escuchar eso! —el joven sabía que debía callarse, pero una vez que Eren comenzaba algo, lo tenía que terminar—. ¡Estoy harto de que todos mueran a mi alrededor porque piensen que mi vida vale más que la suya!. ¡Yo no elegí esto, joder!.

Una bofetada terminó rápidamente con su discurso.

—¡Imbécil, nadie ha elegido la mayoría de las cosas que están pasando! —Levi hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Se sorprendió al descubrir que aquella bofetada le había dolido más a él que al castaño—. Tienes que centrarte, Eren —hizo una pausa y una mueca se dibujó en su rostro ante su propia elección de palabras.

A continuación, Levi cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, obligándose a controlar sus impulsos y el enfado que poseía en ese momento. Había decidido que Eren merecía una reprimenda debido a su desobediencia, pues él siempre había creído que la disciplina solucionaba ese tipo de comportamientos. No obstante, el auténtico motor de toda esa rabia no era otro que su propio desconcierto por la cantidad de sentimientos contradictorios que estaba experimentando desde hacía dos días.

Comenzó a utilizar un tono más relajado y desenfadado con el joven.

—Tienes que asumir el papel que te ha tocado. ¿Acaso crees que no me jode tener que hacerte pasar por ciertas cosas? —hizo una leve pausa— . ¿Crees que no me jode no poder hacerme cargo de la situación para evitar que tengas que tomar una decisión difícil?.

Eren lo miraba con rabia, abochornado debido al ardor que sentía en su mejilla izquierda. No obstante, evitó mostrar cualquier atisbo de dolor, ya que no quería darle esa satisfacción al hombre que tenía delante.

Sin embargo, su enfado se fue disipando al comprender que había sido él quien se había sobrepasado gritándole de aquella manera. Levi podía parecer una persona cercana, pero no dejaba de ser su superior. Además, la bronca que estaba recibiendo era totalmente merecida.

La rabia se disipó de golpe, dando paso de nuevo a la vergüenza. Un silencio invadió la escena, roto en exclusiva por las respiraciones irregulares de ambos.

—Lo siento —musitó Eren, quien había agachado nuevamente la cabeza en señal de sumisión—. Siento ser una decepción constante.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. En ese momento, recordó las palabras de Hange y no pudo evitar que lo invadiera la culpa ante la imagen de derrota que presentaba el joven.

—No, perdóname a mi Eren —el de los ojos verdes alzó la vista sorprendido—. Estoy cansado y me he dejado llevar .

Eren se percató de que Levi aparentaba de repente la edad que tenía o incluso un poco más. Lucía realmente cansado, con las ojeras más marcadas que nunca. El cabo había llevado una de sus manos a su rostro para masajearse la sien, intentando relajar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo.

—Le prometo que me centraré a partir de ahora —Levi apartó la mano de su cara para observar al joven mejor—. Me dejé llevar por el pánico pero no volverá a pasar.

El castaño habló con actitud resuelta, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para superar ese enamoramiento no correspondido. Ya había comprobado, con la reacción de Levi, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él. Al menos se contentaba por haber recibido solo una bofetada y unos cuantos gritos.

—En realidad hiciste lo que te había aconsejado, Eren —el joven lo miró atentamente—. Solo que escogiste el peor de los momentos.

Eren sonrió a modo de disculpa, sin embargo no había alegría en sus ojos.

—¿Existe un buen momento para confesar algo así al cabo Levi? —preguntó.

—Supongo que no —contestó el mayor.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Eren divisó un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios del mayor y de nuevo algo se removió en su estómago. Fue entonces cuando su resolución flaqueó, consciente de que estaba bastante lejos de superar sus sentimientos por el otro.

El joven hizo ademán de incorporarse, sin embargo, Levi le indicó con un gesto de la mano que todavía no podía retirarse. Eren obedeció y observó atentamente al cabo, que volvía a lucir en su rostro aquella mirada pensativa que había mostrado al final de la cena.

La conversación aun no había acabado.

* * *

 **(A/N): Por fin el tan esperado reencuentro...un poco agridulce. La buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo está casi terminado, así que tardaré poco en actualizar :)**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Respondo reviews:**

 **DSJuanis001: ¡Gracias por la review!. Quería mostrar con lo de Nifa la reacción que suele tener Levi cuando alguien le coquetea xD pero no es mala chica. El reencuentro ha sido un poco brusco, lo sé, pero nadie puede estar de buen humor después de haber dormido dos horas rodeado de mierda xD**

 **Yessica Akiri: ¡Gracias por comentar!. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **anel angeles: ¡Muchísimas gracias!. Es el primero que publico y seguro que tengo que mejorar muchas cosas, pero me alegra que te guste.**

 **Sorita Uchiha: ¡Gracias por la review!. Me animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **Belle coquelicot: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar cada capítulo!. Después de la tormenta viene la calma, necesitaba un capítulo tranquilo en el que se pudieran comprender los pensamientos de Levi. El reencuentro seguro que no es lo que muchos esperaban, pero Eren desobedeció una orden y Levi no podía obviar ese detalle. Aun así, parece que tiene algo más que decirle, ya veremos de que se trata...**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!.**

* * *

Hange tosió exageradamente en un intento de ocultar los gritos que provenían del comedor.

Se encontraba en el segundo piso, en la zona de los dormitorios. Aún así, podía escuchar de fondo el tono que estaba empleando Levi con el pobre Eren.

Afortunadamente, había sido lo bastante perspicaz para enviar a Mikasa al tejado a montar la primera guardia, donde no podría escuchar la discusión que mantenía el cabo con su mejor amigo. Hange esperaba que Levi se contuviera lo suficiente para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con el resto de los reclutas, por ese motivo, había decidido quedarse al pie de la escalera de piedra. De ese modo, podría intervenir si escuchaba que Levi perdía los estribos, o si alguno de los amigos de Eren se precipitaba hacia el comedor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los gritos, estaba segura de que los golpes que había escuchado no habían sido descargados sobre el muchacho…o eso, o Eren tenía la cabeza más sólida de lo que pensaba.

Hange suspiró, dándole vueltas a toda la información que le había aportado Levi durante la cena. Realmente el tiempo jugaba en su contra, más aún si los titanes contaban con un cabecilla que igualaba la inteligencia de un humano.

 _Bueno, un humano después de todo,_ pensó la castaña.

Necesitaba que Eren resolviera su conflicto amoroso para comenzar cuanto antes con nuevos experimentos. El muchacho tenía que concentrarse en desentrañar los misterios de su poder, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 _Si tan solo fuera capaz de endurecer su piel..._

La mente de la castaña trabajaba sin descanso, pensando en las múltiples posibilidades y beneficios que podría otorgarles esa capacidad. Podrían sellar los agujeros de los muros, construir nuevas armas, reforzar los carromatos…Un sin fin de ideas comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza, lo que provocó que Hange abandonara su posición para dirigirse a su habitación, con el objetivo de escribir todo aquello en su cuaderno de notas. Seguramente Eren estaría bien y Levi no tardaría en retirarse a descansar.

Después de todo, nunca debía ignorar a la inspiración cuando ésta llamaba a la puerta.

* * *

Eren había vuelto a jugar con la llave que llevaba atada al cuello. Hacía unos minutos que el cabo le había indicado que aún tenía algo más que decirle, sin embargo, ninguna palabra había vuelto a salir de su boca.

El castaño se estaba poniendo muy nervioso de nuevo, ya que pensaba que lo peor había pasado.

Levi carraspeó, mientras con una de sus manos pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

—Con respecto a… —el cabo hizo una pausa, retirando la mano de su rostro—, el otro asunto…

Eren observó como Levi desviaba la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, como si no estuviera dirigiéndose a él.

El joven interpretó aquella evasión como una señal de repulsa, sabiendo que el _otro asunto_ no podía ser otro que lo que le había confesado hacía dos días.

Eren clavó su mirada en la superficie de madera de la mesa, intentando que su tristeza no fuera demasiado evidente. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con el mayor, pero temía su desprecio, o que el cabo sintiera asco hacia él por tratarse de un chico. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de hombres reaccionarían con violencia ante la confesión de un compañero.

Joder, él mismo lo haría con Jean, por ejemplo.

Claro, que no hacía falta que el otro le confesara ninguna cosa extraña para que a Eren le entraran ganas de golpearlo.

Levi dirigió una fugaz mirada al castaño, quien lucía una expresión de profunda concentración en el rostro, mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza en torno a la llave que portaba.

Lo que Eren confundía por repulsa, era en realidad inseguridad.

El cabo carraspeó de nuevo, haciendo que Eren parpadeara al interrumpir los pensamientos que lo habían evadido momentáneamente de la conversación.

 _Esto es una mierda,_ pensó Levi. Haciendo referencia a los nervios que se habían adueñado de su cuerpo. Aunque era capaz de disimularlo a la perfección, no podía negar que no tenía ni idea de como abordar ese asunto con Eren. En cuestiones amorosas siempre había sido demasiado torpe y en esa ocasión estaba demasiado implicado.

 _¿Lo estoy?,_ se preguntó a sí mismo, en un vano intento de aclarar sus ideas.

Decidió que avergonzar al más joven ocultaría su propia ineptitud.

—Por cierto —Levi miró al muchacho fijamente, poniéndose repentinamente serio—. ¿Qué mierda de confesión fue esa?.

Eren se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Cada vez que recordaba como le había confesado su amor al cabo se sentía como un idiota. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en la mesa.

—Yo…me bloqueé —balbuceó el castaño—. Había más gente delante y me miraba tan serio…

Levi hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su semblante sereno, pues a su retorcido sentido del humor le estaba pareciendo muy cómica la actitud del otro.

—Normal —lo interrumpió—. ¿Cómo querías que te mirase?.

Eren continuó con su balbuceo hasta que decidió callarse, ya que no era capaz de formular ninguna frase coherente y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era quedar en evidencia delante del otro.

—Ey.

La mano del cabo agarró la barbilla de Eren y volteó su rostro con rudeza, para poder observar mejor la mejilla que había golpeado con anterioridad. La piel estaba algo hinchada y enrojecida, pues le había dado con ganas. No era la primera vez que descargaba sus frustraciones de esa manera, era de golpe fácil. Pero, aunque a veces Eren se lo merecía, sabía que en ese momento había actuado de forma precipitada.

El castaño soltó un quejido ante la poca delicadeza del cabo.

El mayor ni siquiera fue plenamente consciente de como su mano se deslizó de la barbilla hasta la mejilla del joven, acariciando con suavidad la maltratada piel. ¿Sería que el cansancio que sentía lo estaba llevando a hacer cosas raras?. ¿O había sido esa cálida sensación que lo había invadido por dentro al escuchar al más joven balbucear?.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no tenía mayor relevancia en ese momento. Había bajado la guardia más que nunca y estaba haciendo lo que le apetecía.

Eren juró que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sus ojos verdes parecían a punto de rodar de sus órbitas. El joven tragó saliva trabajosamente, preguntándose si todo aquello no sería una retorcida maniobra del cabo para burlarse de él.

 _No,_ pensó. _Levi es muy directo. Él no hace esas cosas._

Entonces, ¿lo estaba acariciando por que quería?, ¿por que se sentía culpable de haberlo golpeado?. Ya no sabía que pensar, estaba totalmente confundido. Acababa de pronunciar un discurso acerca de su intención de sobreponerse a los sentimientos que sentía por el otro y entonces Levi echaba por tierra todo empeño de cumplir esa promesa.

La poca fuerza de voluntad que había reunido para ese propósito se esfumó como si nunca hubiera existido. De modo que Eren optó por girar la cabeza lo suficiente para conectar su mirada con esos iris grises. El castaño sintió que se derretía por dentro al ver que el otro acomodaba la mano al nuevo ángulo, sin romper el contacto.

El corazón de Eren podía ser escuchado en toda la estancia, debido a lo fuerte que latía contra su pecho. Las manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus rodillas, con la intención de no realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera detener los mimos del mayor. No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos del gusto y acercar aún más su piel a los finos dedos de Levi. Aunque al poco los abrió de nuevo, inquieto, pensando que quizás se estaba dejando llevar demasiado.

Por un momento, Levi pensó que tal vez podría hacer algo más al respecto. Eren lo estaba mirando con ojos de cachorro y el cabo notaba como la cabeza del joven se inclinaba contra su mano disimuladamente, aunque no se relajaba del todo.

Sin embargo, los ojos verdes le transmitían una profunda confusión y, ¿expectación quizás?.

 _¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?._ A pesar de sus pensamientos, su mano continuaba dibujando círculos en la zona sonrosada.

El mayor se inclinó lentamente sobre la mesa, acortando considerablemente la distancia con el otro. Levi se permitió perderse en aquellos orbes esmeralda que parecían hipnotizarlo. Los contempló maravillado, como si se percatara por primera vez de la cantidad de matices diferentes que se mezclaban con el verde.

Eren estaba a punto se sufrir un desmayo, no se atrevía a moverse porque no sabía como interpretar todo aquello. Uno de sus pies rebotaba inquieto contra el suelo, mientras que las mariposas de su estómago parecían haber iniciado una revolución en su interior.

El castaño vio como Levi se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante, para volver a retroceder a su anterior posición. Lo hizo como tres veces y el joven estaba cada vez más exaltado. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía al cabo tan indeciso con algo.

No era para menos, pues Levi no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba preocupado por los impulsos que estaba sintiendo al ver que el joven se entregaba tan dócil a una simple caricia.

Sabiendo que el otro estaba enamorado de él.

Aún se le hacía demasiado extraño todo aquello. Era un hombre, un chico para ser exactos. Aquello lo perturbaba un poco, aunque de alguna manera no lo sorprendía. Nunca se había sentido atraído por una mujer.

El cabo se sentía también un poco culpable al recordar los comentarios de Hange. Al parecer, a ella no le parecía tan disparatada toda aquella situación, pues estaba seguro de que había propiciado parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero lo cierto, es que podría ser el padre de ese chico, uno muy joven, pero su padre al fin y al cabo. Además, era su superior, lo que complicaba las cosas a la hora de implicarse emocionalmente con un recluta.

Levi jamás se había permitido sentir nada demasiado profundo por nadie, exceptuando a Farlan e Isabel. Pero aquellos chavales de la promoción 104 le generaban un fuerte instinto de sobreprotección. Estaba muy a gusto con ellos y sentía que esa cercanía era correspondida.

Lo cual significaba que sufriría más por sus muertes.

La fugacidad de las vidas de los integrantes del cuerpo de exploración, le pareció una excusa perfecta para no sentirse tan sucio. ¿Importaba el sexo y la diferencia de edad cuando lo más probable es que no llegaran a sobrevivir más de unos meses?.

Como siempre, Levi no tenía la respuesta correcta. Para él no existía nunca una respuesta correcta. Solo actuaba por instinto, debía elegir.

Eren observó como el cabo se sumía en sus pensamientos y apartaba la mirada de la suya. Sus dedos aún lo rozaban distraídamente, pero su propietario parecía estar muy lejos de allí en ese momento.

El joven decidió no hacer ningún comentario, ya que probablemente Levi actuaba así por cansancio y ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía.

Al menos lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Un suspiró del mayor provocó que levantara de nuevo la mirada hacia el rostro de Levi.

—¿Qué hago contigo? —aquella era una pregunta realizada más para si mismo que para Eren.

El joven no respondió. Solo levantó una de sus manos para tomar la que lo estaba acariciando. Tragó saliva ante su propio atrevimiento, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que el cabo estuviera tan confundido como él.

Bastó ese sencillo gesto, tener esa mano entre la suya, para que Eren sintiera como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

Habló con cierta timidez.

—Yo...no quiero que esto le incomode —Eren no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada al cabo, aún se sentía demasiado avergonzado—. Ni siquiera yo mismo sé cómo sentirme con todo esto.

Aquellas palabras suavizaron la mirada del mayor. Levi comprendió que el joven estaba tan perdido y asustado con esos sentimientos como él mismo. Todavía valoró más la valentía que había mostrado para declarar su amor.

El cabo no estaba seguro de poder hacer lo que había hecho ese joven. Confesar sus sentimientos a un hombre –algo que ya pondría violento a más de uno– mucho mayor que él, su jefe de escuadrón.

—Le has echado huevos —dijo el pelinegro.

Levi sabía, cuando escuchaba comentarios muy evidentes, que algunas mujeres se sentían atraídas por él. Puede que algunas de sus subordinadas también se hubieran insinuado, no pudo evitar pensar en Nifa.

Sin embargo, lo que había hecho Eren no lo había hecho nadie, nunca. Aquello le resultó llamativo. Le gustaba ese atrevimiento, aunque fuera por poca cabeza.

Eren se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Le sorprendía que Levi aún no hubiera soltado su mano de las suyas.

 _Se le ve realmente agotado esta noche,_ pensó el muchacho. _Seguramente por eso se muestra más vulnerable._

Levi parpadeó con pesadez, corroborando los pensamientos del joven.

Eren quiso decirle que tenía que descansar, pero al mismo tiempo quería disfrutar de esa faceta totalmente desconocida del hombre al que amaba. Lo único que consiguió fue farfullar algo incomprensible.

—Tch, calla —la mano del mayor se liberó de su agarre y se posó sobre los labios de Eren, silenciando con mayor efectividad al otro. Estaba intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y el castaño no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto.

El joven enmudeció de inmediato, la mano de Levi le dificultaba la respiración, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía sonrojar. Después de todo, sentía la tentación de besar esa piel. No obstante, se contuvo, no quería estropear ese momento con sus impulsos, ni recibir otra bofetada.

—Tch —el cabo chasqueó su lengua de nuevo y se removió en su asiento intranquilo.

Eren le sostuvo la mirada. Los ojos de ambos conectaron y parecían no ser capaces de desviarse a otra parte. Ninguno era bueno con las palabras, ni sabían exactamente como reaccionaria el otro si se atrevían a hacer algo más.

Por ese motivo estaban paralizados.

No obstante, sus ojos transmitían todo aquello que sus labios no sabían.

Levi se inclinó hacia adelante por cuarta vez.

—A la mierda —susurró el cabo. Antes de apartar su mano de los labios de Eren y sustituirla por los suyos propios.

* * *

Armin se revolvió inquieto entre las sábanas. Era incapaz de concebir el sueño debido a que aún no había escuchado a Eren regresar de su conversación con el cabo Levi. El silencio reinaba en todo el pasillo, por lo que estaba seguro de que sería capaz de distinguir las pisadas de su amigo cuando regresara del comedor. Sin embargo, ese momento parecía no llegar nunca y estaba preocupado por Eren.

El rubio era consciente de que el cabo no podía excederse con su castigo, ya que había que proteger al castaño a toda costa. No obstante, a Armin le preocupaba más el daño emocional que pudiera ocasionarle, antes que el daño físico.

 _¿Qué estará sucediendo allí abajo?,_ se preguntó con la vista fija en el techo de su dormitorio.

* * *

El cerebro de Eren dejó de funcionar en el preciso instante en el que sintió esos suaves labios moverse contra los suyos. Era un beso casto, torpe y algo brusco. ¡Pero lo estaba besando!

Decidió corresponderle, antes de que el otro pensara que no era eso lo que quería.

Cuando se separaron, Levi se inclinó de nuevo hacia atrás, aún con los ojos cerrados. Su lengua repasó sus labios distraídamente, como si estuviera valorando lo que le había gustado aquello.

Eren no quiso darle tiempo para pensar. Llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de Levi, disfrutando del roce de esa zona rapada entre sus dedos. Esperó pacientemente a que el otro abriera de nuevo los ojos.

No leyó arrepentimiento ni disgusto en ellos.

Aquello le dio el valor para inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo, notando como Levi respondía de inmediato.

Durante unos minutos se besaron casi sin pausa.

La posición era algo incómoda, por lo que Eren fue rodando su silla entre beso y beso para acercarse mejor al otro y poder explorar su boca en un ángulo diferente. La inexperiencia de ambos era notable, pues sus brazos se enredaban sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos. Sin embargo, Eren llevaba la iniciativa en todo momento, quizás porque tenía más claros sus sentimientos por el otro, o porque era más atrevido en el ámbito amoroso.

Por ese motivo, fue él quien intentó profundizar más los besos, ávido por saborear lo máximo posible esos labios que siempre había deseado.

La mano de Levi se apoyó en el pecho del castaño y lo empujó con cuidado hacia atrás, separándolo unos centímetros de su rostro. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y sus respiraciones sonaban entrecortadas. El más joven jadeaba ruidosamente.

Con gesto firme, retiró la mano que Eren tenía en su nuca, la cual ofreció cierta resistencia antes de ceder.

—Despacio, Eren —advirtió el cabo con ese tono que no daba lugar a réplica alguna.

El joven lo miro embelesado, con un intenso rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Eren deseaba pellizcarse disimuladamente, había soñado muchas veces con ese momento y quería comprobar que todo aquello estaba pasando realmente.

—L-lo siento. Me he dejado llevar un poco —no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

—Un poco -confirmó Levi intentando utilizar un tono de reproche, aunque en el fondo no estaba para nada disgustado con el otro.

El cabo intentó ocultar su bostezo, sin éxito. Se veía tremendamente agotado, por lo que Eren comprendió que tendrían que continuar en otro momento. Aún habían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

No obstante, el castaño no podía dejar de sonreír. Deseaba acaparar al cabo todo el tiempo posible, ya que tenía miedo de que al día siguiente Levi actuara de una forma muy distinta al sentirse pleno de energía.

Tenía miedo de que el otro hiciera como si nada hubiera sucedido. Necesitaba que dijera algo, una garantía de que esos besos no habían sido producto del intenso cansancio del hombre.

—Me voy a dormir, Eren. Intenta descansar un poco.

El joven quiso despedirlo con un último beso, pero Levi ya se había levantado hacia la salida del comedor.

—¡Cabo Levi! —llamó con premura.

El otro se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda a Eren.

—Yo…limpié a fondo algunas de las habitaciones para que no tuviera que preocuparse.

Levi estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se había planteado el dilema de la limpieza, menos aún después de haber sido capaz de dormir rodeado de mierda de caballo la noche anterior.

—Seguro que está fatal de todos modos —respondió el cabo.

Eren ignoró la pulla e insistió.

—Deje que lo acompañe y le indique cual es la que está mejor —añadió el joven.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cansada. Se giró levemente para mirar al recluta a los ojos e indicar con un cabeceo que lo guiara hacia la habitación que había preparado con tanto esmero.

Ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el eco sordo de sus pasos sobre las baldosas de piedra.

A Levi no lo sorprendió en absoluto que Eren lo guiara a la habitación contigua de la suya.

Cuando Eren le indicó cual era su puerta, quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras parecían estancadas en su garganta. Levi leyó esa vacilación en las facciones del menor y, con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, se giró para encararlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Mañana… —comenzó a decir el joven.

—¿Mañana, qué?.

Eren se mordió el labio nervioso.

—¿Charlamos un poco más? —intentó ocultar la ansiedad de su voz. Lo asustaba la idea de que Levi se comportara de un modo totalmente diferente—. Como hoy —añadió, para que el otro comprendiera que incluía los besos en la conversación.

Levi susurró algo que no llegó del todo a los oídos del castaño, quizás solo las palabras _adolescente_ y _hormonas._

—Tch, vete a dormir de una vez, Eren —dijo molesto, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo de su vista. Solo entonces añadió desde el interior de la habitación— Ya veremos.

Eren sonrió triunfante y se dirigió a su cama. Estaba seguro de que tampoco podría dormir bien esa noche, pero en esa ocasión sería por la euforia descontrolada que bullía en su interior.

* * *

 **(A/N): Muchas gracias a todos los favs y follows, espero que les siga gustando este fic. Procedo a responder reviews que me dan la vida:**

 **belle coquelicot: Levi debería haber descansado un poco, pero quería que tuviera la guardia baja para este capítulo. De todas formas, tuvo su baño relajante, lo de dormir ya sabes que lo lleva peor... Yo comparto totalmente tus teorías acerca de su tamaño xD el descanso y el sol son muy importantes para eso, pero si fuera diferente ya no sería nuestro Levi. Me alegra saber que conseguí transmitir toda esa carga emocional que lleva Eren sobre los hombros, no olvidemos que es un adolescente con una enorme responsabilidad con la humanidad, es demasiado intenso. No sé si en este cap he transmitido la inseguridad de Levi de la misma manera. Lo de mis horas de descanso es una batalla que perdí hace tiempo xD pero lo intento. ¡Besos y un abrazo grande! Me alegra mucho ver tus comentarios.**

 **DSjuanis001: ¡Por fin! xD se han hecho de rogar estos dos, eh?. Me alegra que te gustara el reencuentro, aunque Levi fuera un poco bruto xD. Muchisimas gracias por comentar los capítulos. ¡Saludos!**

 **Lynda32: ¡Muchas gracias por dejar review!, me alegra que te guste esta historia y lo que dices de mi forma de escribir, de verdad que me ayuda mucho a continuar. ¡Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Iba a ser el capítulo más corto... _iba._ ¡Espero que les guste!.**

* * *

La luz del amanecer trajo consigo unas noticias poco prometedoras. Gina había regresado de su reunión con el comandante Erwin, quien se encontraba en una situación muy delicada, retenido en contra de su voluntad. A la informadora le había costado bastante comunicarse con él, pero había sido capaz de transcribir sus órdenes en una nota que había entregado a Levi hacía unas horas.

Tanto Levi como Hange decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar que Gina descansara ese día, después de todo, esperarían a concluir el encargo que les había ordenado Erwin para poder dar una información más completa acerca del resultado de la misión y del descubrimiento del bosque. No tenía sentido que la informadora hiciera tantos viajes, ya que podría levantar sospechas y delatar su actual posición.

—Deberíamos reunirnos con los reclutas y compartir esta información —propuso Hange mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia—. Cuanto antes ejecutemos esta operación, antes conseguiremos acabar con nuestros enemigos.

A Levi todo el plan le había parecido una auténtica locura, un salto al vacío sin red y sin equipo de maniobras. Una estrategia surgida de la desesperación y de una corazonada de su comandante. Por mucho que lo admirara, sentía que en aquella ocasión estaban arriesgando demasiado.

La idea de _"entregar"_ a Eren e Historia no le gustaba ni una pizca. Menos aún después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con el castaño. Aunque si todo salía bien, no tendrían que entregarlos realmente.

Recordó los besos que había compartido con el más joven. Todavía notaba la sensación de los labios de Eren sobre los suyos y la necesidad que había tenido el castaño de intentar explorar aún más su boca. Justo en ese momento, Levi lo había detenido. Eren le había demostrado que, aunque estuviera asustado, tenia muy claro lo que quería con él. Sin embargo, Levi aún necesitaba un tiempo para ordenar todo el caos que reinaba en su interior. Un tiempo del que apenas disponía.

—Creo que cuanto menos sepan por ahora, mejor —concluyó el cabo—. Si confirmamos las sospechas de Erwin, entonces les contaremos el resto del plan.

Hange dejó de caminar para observar a su compañero con detenimiento. Agradecía tenerlo a su lado en ese momento tan importante. Confiaba en su comandante, quien había conseguido guiarlos hacia el éxito en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, con Levi compartía un vínculo aún más profundo, se comprendían mutuamente como si se hubieran criado juntos y se guardaban las espaldas siempre que trabajaban en una misión conjunta.

No pudo más que asentir a lo que había aconsejado el cabo después de analizar un par de veces más la situación en su cabeza. No tenía sentido informar a los reclutas hasta que no supieran la verdad, lo único que conseguirían sería aumentar su confusión.

—Partiremos después de comer —propuso ella—. Daré órdenes a Moblit para que se encargue de todo. Con un poco de suerte, mañana estaremos de regreso con _lo_ que necesitamos.

A Levi se le antojó curiosa la manera con la que ella había hecho referencia a _eso_ que necesitaban, en lugar de a _ése._ No obstante, se limitó a observar como la mujer retomaba de nuevo su marcha alrededor de la habitación, mientras perfilaba los últimos detalles del plan en voz alta.

* * *

Cuando se reunieron con los reclutas para comer, tanto Levi como Hange se mantuvieron al margen de la conversación tan animada que tenía lugar entre los más jóvenes. Eren participaba a medias, ya que no dejaba de lanzar miradas al cabo, buscando que sus ojos coincidieran con los del mayor. Sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió en ningún momento y la ansiedad se fue apoderando del castaño a cada minuto que pasaba.

 _Necesitaba_ saber que todo aquello no había sido un sueño, ni una reacción del mayor debido al cansancio de la noche anterior.

Armin observaba a su amigo con atención. Tanto él como Mikasa le habían interrogado nada más despertar para sonsacarle lo que había sucedido con el cabo tras la cena, pero Eren había respondido de manera muy vaga y superficial a sus cuestiones. Estaba seguro que su amigo le ocultaba algo, sobre todo porque no cejaba en su empeño de cruzar miraditas con el mayor. ¿Acaso Levi había respondido de manera positiva a los sentimientos de Eren?. Y de ser así, ¿por qué no quería su mejor amigo compartir esa buena noticia con ellos?.

 _Quizás se lo ha ordenado el cabo,_ pensó el rubio. _Es posible que se meta en un buen lío si lo descubren. Desconozco si existe alguna clausula en la normativa militar que prohíba una relación entre un jefe de escuadrón y un subordinado…_

Decidió que investigaría sobre el asunto por su cuenta, para su propia tranquilidad y la de su mejor amigo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hange se puso en pie y anunció que el cabo Levi y ella se ausentarían un día o dos para llevar a cabo una misión de gran importancia para finalizar con las persecuciones. No dio más detalles, pero aseguró que los haría partícipes a su regreso si todo salía según lo planeado.

A continuación, nombró a Moblit para que tomara el mando provisional de la escuadra, recordándole que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, ya que la policía militar continuaba investigando para dar con ellos.

Afortunadamente, Levi se había ocupado de que las pistas los condujeran a unos cuantos callejones sin salida.

La noticia no sentó muy bien a Eren, quien esperaba poder tener otro momento a solas con el cabo después de cenar. Hacía tan solo un día que el otro había regresado con ellos y ya se tenía que marchar de nuevo a toda prisa. Maldijo en su cabeza al comandante y sus misiones, aunque en el fondo sabía que si conseguían vencer a sus enemigos —al menos, a los enemigos _internos_ — podrían disfrutar de una tregua que le permitiría pasar más tiempo con Levi.

A pesar de su razonamiento, no podía dejar de sentirse desalentado por el comunicado de Hange. No quería volver a sufrir la ausencia del cabo, ni temer por su vida. Algo completamente absurdo, porque sus vidas peligraban siempre, las de todos ellos.

Si pretendía seguir adelante con esa relación, lo primero que tendría que hacer es asumir ese hecho. Estaba seguro que esas serían las palabras de Levi si compartiera con él sus inquietudes.

Por ese motivo, quería exprimir cada segundo que pudiera tener con el otro a solas, como si fuera el último. No quería que Levi se fuera tan pronto, no sin aclarar antes lo que significaron aquellos besos para él.

* * *

Mientras Eren y Conny limpiaban los platos, Sasha entró en la cocina y se acercó al castaño para transmitirle un mensaje de parte del cabo.

—El cabo Levi quiere que le prepares unas raciones de comida para dos días, deja los platos, ya termino yo —dijo.

Eren se apresuró para separar los alimentos que solían llevar en las expediciones, que consistían en productos poco sabrosos pero que perduraban unos cuantos días sin estropearse. Además de rellenar un par de cantimploras con agua fresca. Envolvió todo lo mejor que pudo en una tela blanca y se dispuso a llevarla hacia el establo, donde el cabo y Hange esperaban para poder partir cuanto antes.

Deseaba que la petición de Levi, que podría haberla realizado Sasha, tuviera algún motivo concreto que no fuera la comida.

Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el hombre que tanto amaba.

* * *

Hange se subió de un salto a su montura, impaciente por salir de allí cuanto antes. Quizás se estaban apresurando demasiado, ya que para ellos era más seguro viajar de noche, pero estaba cansada de actuar como si fuera una fugitiva. Así no podría avanzar nada con los experimentos de Eren, ya que en ese nuevo espacio no contaban con un barranco que los ocultara de forma tan eficaz como en el anterior.

Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, había prescindido del uniforme para evitar que pudieran delatarlos con mayor facilidad. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una enorme capa de invierno de color gris. Incluso los caballos que habían escogido para ese viaje no eran los típicos animales valientes y robustos que los acompañaban en las expediciones fuera de los muros, si no unos que habían dejado atrás los antiguos habitantes de ese pueblo. Se habían asegurado de alimentarlos bien y de arreglar sus herraduras antes de que regresaran los que habían luchado contra los excéntricos.

Su curiosidad pudo con ella y quiso interrogar a su amigo acerca del muchacho.

—¿No me vas a contar tu conversación con Eren? —Levi la miró de reojo, consciente de que su amiga era demasiado intuitiva—. He notado que estaba algo nervioso esta mañana, pero al menos no tenía un ojo morado ni nada por el estilo.

—Tenía que reservarme para nuestro plan —contestó el cabo de forma esquiva.

Hange asintió, sabiendo que el otro había desviado el tema con presteza. Escuchó que la puerta trasera del establo se abría, pero no se molestó en mirar quien se acercaba hasta ellos.

—¿Y bien? —insistió un poco más—. Venga enano, el camino es largo como para recorrerlo en silencio.

Levi dirigió una fugaz mirada a la solitaria figura que se aproximaba hacia ellos, cargada con varias raciones de comida que guardaría en las alforjas de su montura. El cabo se giró de nuevo hacia su compañera y tomó una de las riendas del caballo en el que estaba subida, obligando al animal a bajar ligeramente su cabeza. El cabo se puso ligeramente de puntillas y susurró algo en la oreja del animal, como si compartiera un secreto con él. La castaña lo observaba divertida, ya que desde su altura parecía que el hombre no levantaba más de un palmo del suelo.

Se prometió que bromearía acerca del tamaño del otro durante el recorrido.

El cabo soltó la rienda, pero su mano continuó acariciando el reluciente pelaje moteado mientras avanzaba hacia la grupa. Cuando llegó a ese punto, el hombre se detuvo en seco. Dando la espalda a su compañera, sin previo aviso, le propinó al animal un ligero azote con la palma de su mano en los cuartos traseros.

Hange soltó una exclamación ahogada y apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para equilibrarse y evitar salir disparada hacia un lado debido al galope repentino que inició su montura. La castaña abandonó el establo a trompicones, mientras intentaba tranquilizar al desbocado animal.

Eren observó la escena intentando contener su risa en todo momento. Primero, porque le había resultado adorable el hecho de que Levi se pusiera de puntillas para hablar con el caballo. Segundo, porque se había deshecho de Hange de una forma muy brusca. _Muy Levi._

Se sonrojó al observar que los pasos del mayor se dirigían hacia su posición. Era la segunda vez que se cruzaban en todo el día y el joven no había visto ningún gesto de complicidad en el otro que le diera alguna pista acerca de lo que pensaba sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Conforme el hombre se acercaba hacia él, haciendo gala de ese porte dominante que tanto lo caracterizaba, Eren sentía sus piernas flaquear y su boca salivar con anticipación.

No pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada la figura de Levi, de arriba a abajo. Al joven le parecía que a pocos le quedaban tan bien el uniforme como a su superior, claro que sabía que su opinión no era para nada imparcial. Sin embargo, el cabo iba ataviado con una ropa más holgada ese día, una que no le había visto nunca.

Se podría decir que los integrantes del cuerpo de exploración contaban con lo justo, tanto en alimentación como en enseres personales, por lo que no contaban con muchas mudas de ropa a parte del uniforme. Era fácil, al cabo de un tiempo, que todos conocieran las prendas que poseía cada uno, e incluso las llegaban a compartir si alguno lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, Eren era la primera vez que veía a Levi de esa forma, ya que el cabo solía vestir con pantalones más elegantes que los que llevaba puestos en ese momento.

Se trataba de unos pantalones bombachos de color gris que desaparecían bajo unas botas de caña media. Una camisa con mangas anchas a la altura de los codos, con el cuello levantado, remarcando el rostro juvenil del pelinegro. Un chaleco marrón ajustaba la prenda a su cuerpo.

La mirada de Eren se perdió en ese largo cuello que podía admirar tan pocas veces, debido a que siempre estaba cubierto por el cravat que solía llevar el cabo con su uniforme. Además que podía entrever también la piel blanquecina de su pecho.

Eren tragó saliva con dificultad, Levi parecía haberse quitado diez años de encima de golpe.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y Eren intentó no recordar con demasiado detalle esos besos que lo habían provocado tanto la noche anterior, ¡lo que le habría gustado poder profundizarlos más!. Su mirada se había quedado prendada de esa piel que ahora estaba expuesta ante él. El joven se sorprendió de su propia excitación, ya que nunca la había sentido con tanta intensidad.

Por ese motivo, deseaba que el cabo continuara correspondiéndole. No obstante, Levi no lo estaba mirando de ninguna forma especial y aquello solo aumentó los temores que lo habían asaltado desde que se despidieran para dormir.

El mayor era plenamente consciente de que el otro lo estaba devorando con la mirada y no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Cuando el cabo se detuvo delante del joven, tomó lo que el otro cargaba entre sus brazos sin mediar palabra alguna, desmoralizando aún más a Eren, quien siguió sus pasos en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

El joven comprobó la fincha y las riendas del animal, mientras el otro aseguraba el contenido de las alforjas.

Eren no soportaba más aquel silencio.

—¿Está disgustado conmigo, señor? —logró pronunciar en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que el otro lo escuchara. Intentó no impregnar sus palabras de la tristeza que sentía en su interior.

No era capaz de visualizar a Levi debido a que el dorso del imponente animal era de su misma altura., sin embargo, escuchó como las manos del mayor detenían su tarea al otro lado. Después de lo que se le antojó una eternidad, el joven escuchó las botas del otro resonar contra el suelo.

Levi se detuvo a unos pasos de él, acariciando el hocico del caballo para que se mantuviera quieto.

—Estoy concentrado en la misión, Eren —contestó el cabo con rotundidad.

Eren se sintió muy inmaduro en ese momento, como si fuera un mocoso preocupado por nimiedades que no venían al caso. Sintió como si la brecha que separaba sus edades se hubiera hecho más ancha y profunda. Él no quería eso, había prometido que se centraría y daría lo mejor de sí mismo. No obstante, le resultaba inevitable sentirse inseguro ante la repentina partida del mayor, sin haber podido conversar acerca de lo que habían compartido horas antes.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir ante las palabras de Levi, retrocediendo un paso para dejar más espacio entre los dos, permitiendo así que el mayor pudiera maniobrar mejor para apoyarse en el estribo y subir a su montura.

El castaño sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

Levi lo observó con atención, tratando de descifrar las expresiones que se sucedían en el rostro del muchacho. Realmente estaba concentrado en toda la tarea que tenía por delante y no dejaba de estar preocupado por la cantidad de detalles sueltos que no terminaban de encajar con el plan.

Demasiadas variantes, demasiadas posibilidades de fallar.

Desde que leyó las órdenes de Erwin, el cabo se había ido metiendo en el papel que le iba a tocar desempeñar con el mercader para obtener su colaboración. Necesitaba sacar a relucir su lado más intimidante y frío para ese cometido, por lo que había enterrado momentáneamente todo aquel revuelo de sensaciones cálidas que le producía Eren.

A pesar de todo, no sería tan insensible como para ignorar al joven después de lo que habían compartido.

—No lo he olvidado —dijo el mayor.

Eren levantó su mirada y la clavó con atención en el cabo, esperanzado. El mayor aprovechó ese momento para cubrirse con una capa gris que estaba doblada sobre la cruz del caballo, similar a la que llevaba Hange.

—Tenemos algo pendiente, pero por ahora tiene que esperar —añadió, mientras llevaba su mano a la misma mejilla que había acariciado la noche anterior—. Seguid las instrucciones, Moblit se hará cargo en nuestra ausencia.

Eren respiró profundamente, deshaciendo con ese aire el nudo que tanto había aprisionado su garganta. La angustia y la tristeza fueron abandonando su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos visiblemente. Inclinó su cabeza para que sus labios hicieran contacto con la mano de Levi y depositó un delicado beso en esa pálida piel. El mayor lo miró con expresión de ligera sorpresa, con la boca entreabierta, debido al gesto tan tierno del muchacho.

No tardó mucho en recomponerse de nuevo, pero esos ojos grises lo miraron con una suavidad desconocida. Dedicó una última caricia con su dedo pulgar, seguido de un cachete cariñoso antes de retirar su mano y tomar impulso para subir con agilidad a la silla de montar.

—Suerte —murmuró el castaño.

A lo que Levi respondió con un cabeceo, antes de espolear a su montura para alcanzar a su compañera.

Eren lo observó marchar, apenado por no poder compartir más tiempo con el otro, pero aliviado al comprobar que Levi no se arrepentía de nada. Se dispuso a salir del establo para reunirse con los demás y tratar de ocupar su mente lo suficiente para evitar echar demasiado de menos al cabo.

Supo que sería imposible. Sus pasos se detuvieron en la hierba para contemplar las estelas de polvo que levantaban las dos monturas que se alejaban del refugio.

* * *

Levi cabalgaba seguro de sí mismo, con la actitud de alguien que da por sentado que va a conseguir sus objetivos. No podía hacerlo de otra manera, no debía dudar de sus capacidades de negociación.

Compartió una mirada de complicidad con Hange, quien galopaba a su lado con una expresión de profunda concentración en su semblante. Ambos asintieron y aumentaron la velocidad del galope, ansiosos por llegar cuanto antes al distrito de Trost, donde _concertarían_ una reunión con el mercader al que le habían encargado la captura de Eren e Historia. Puede que Erwin estuviera retenido en la capital, pero aún así les estaba aportando información muy valiosa.

El cabo miró disimuladamente la mano que había besado Eren minutos antes, sentía un cosquilleo en su palma, como si los labios del joven aún permanecieran ahí. Aquel gesto lo había conmovido, no recordaba que nadie le hubiera profesado tanto cariño de una forma tan sencilla. Algo en su interior se removió a la altura de su estómago y supo que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a algo que no sabía que había anhelado toda su vida.

* * *

Esa noche, después de cenar, Armin decidió interrogar a Eren durante el primer turno guardia que les había tocado compartir. Mikasa decidió unirse unos minutos a la conversación mientras Jean terminaba de limpiar el comedor en el piso inferior.

—Hablamos sobre lo sucedido en la cabaña, me llevé un buen sermón por mi comportamiento —les explicó Eren mientras se arrebujaba todo lo que podía en su capa de invierno.

—Lógico —contestó Mikasa con voz seca, ya que ella misma le había señalado su tremenda imprudencia cuando sucedieron los acontecimientos.

—Me sentí fatal, porque tenía razón en todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Fui muy irresponsable con las vidas de mis compañeros, por ese motivo os quiero pedir perdón —el joven alzó la vista, dedicándoles una mirada sincera a sus mejores amigos—. Arriesgué vuestras vidas por un acto egoísta y que no era urgente.

—En ese momento lo era para ti, Eren. Lo comprendemos —contestó Armin, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de amabilidad y comprensión.

Eren le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Después de la bronca, no sé exactamente como pasó pero… —Eren se acarició la nuca, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo—. Me besó. Nos besamos. Un buen rato.

Eren lo admitía avergonzado, después de todo era de Levi de quien estaba hablando. Ni él mismo se lo terminaba de creer.

Sus amigos lo miraron con ojos como platos, totalmente boquiabiertos, enmudecidos debido a la revelación que les había dado el castaño. Solo una vez habían reaccionado así, el día que Eren les había confesado que se había enamorado de Levi. De no ser porque el propio Eren estaba nervioso por todo aquello, se habría reído a gusto de las expresiones pasmadas de aquellos dos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —consiguió decir Armin—. ¿Va en serio, Eren?.

El castaño asintió, dejando que una sonrisa adornara su sonrojado rostro. Armin no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a su amigo con una expresión similar en su rostro, por una vez esos ojos verdes reflejaban ilusión en lugar de dolor.

El rubio sintió una profunda alegría, contagiándose del optimismo de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Mikasa se limitó a cubrir aún más su rostro con la bufanda y a fruncir levemente el ceño.

—¡Eren eso es genial! —exclamó Armin, que volvió a bajar la voz al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había entusiasmado—. Quiero decir, es una imagen mental muy extraña —rió—, pero me alegro mucho por ti.

—Todavía tenemos que aclarar bien las cosas, por ese motivo no os había querido contar nada aún —el brillo de los ojos de Eren disminuyó un poco al contemplar el rostro de su amiga.

—Claro, lo entiendo —respondió Armin—. Pero se te ve contento Eren, lo necesitabas.

—Gracias Armin. No imaginas las ganas que tengo de que al menos esto me salga bien —Eren se sonrojó de nuevo—. Lo quiero, de verdad.

—Creo que Jean ha terminado ya —dijo de súbito Mikasa—. Nos vemos mañana.

La morena bajó las escaleras que conectaban el tejado con la segunda planta, dejando a sus amigos con expresiones serias en sus rostros. Armin se giró de nuevo para contemplar a su amigo y no le gustó comprobar que Mikasa había apagado el buen humor del castaño.

—No le des importancia, Eren —susurró Armin mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo—. A ella le cuesta todavía hacerse a la idea de que te gusta el cabo. Creo que está preocupada de que pueda hacerte daño.

—Ya... —susurró Eren por toda respuesta.

* * *

Mikasa bajó las escaleras con los puños apretados a ambos lados de sus costados, haciendo resonar sus botas con más fuerza de la necesaria. No entendía por qué sentía tanta frustración en su interior, hacía tiempo que había asumido que Eren jamás la correspondería.

No obstante, una cosa era asumir eso y otra muy diferente saber que el otro había besado a otra persona. Y la forma en la que lo había dicho…

Ella jamás había apostado por aquella relación y seguía sin hacerlo. El cabo era una persona demasiado impasible para alguien tan necesitado de cariño como Eren. Estaba segura de que solo conseguiría hacerlo sufrir con su comportamiento tan apático e insensible. Su amigo necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara y lo ayudara a sobrellevar la excesiva carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros y, según su juicio, Levi era el peor candidato para ello.

Esperaba equivocarse, ya que no conocía demasiado a ese hombre, pero no podía dejar a un lado el recelo que le provocaba todo aquello.

Sintió que su rabia aumentaba por momentos, hasta que se topó con alguien que subía las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios. Era Jean.

—Ey preciosa, ya he terminado de limpiar —Jean le ofreció una de sus sonrisas torcidas, de chico malo, que él mismo creía que eran irresistibles—. ¿Te apetece que hablemos un rato?, te noto rara. ¿Te pasa algo?.

Ella suspiró, intentando deshacerse de esa forma de todo lo que la estaba reconcomiendo por dentro. Abrió y cerró repetidas veces los dedos de sus manos, como si a través de ellos pudiera escapar toda su frustración.

A continuación, agarró a Jean del cuello de su camisa y estampó sus labios con los de su novio en un beso nada delicado.

Jean estaba desconcertado al principio, puesto que normalmente tenía casi que suplicar por los besos de Mikasa, ella rara vez tomaba la iniciativa en eso. Tampoco lo había besado nunca con aquella intensidad.

La morena lo fue arrastrando hacia el dormitorio que compartía con Sasha, alegrándose de que la castaña tuviera por costumbre conversar con Conny hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Jean avanzó tropezándose con los últimos peldaños, ya que ella no le estaba dando oportunidad de romper ese beso. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido cuando Mikasa cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y lo acorraló contra la misma, pegando al máximo sus cuerpos.

El joven se sintió algo avergonzado al notar que algo despertaba dentro de sus pantalones. No quería que Mikasa se cabreara con él, pero la forma en la que lo estaba besando y el contacto de sus pechos sobre su cuerpo no ayudaban para nada a su autocontrol. Consiguió separar sus labios de los de ella lo suficiente para hablar.

—Mika… —su voz moría entre jadeos, mientras la interrogaba con la mirada.

—Ven —ordenó ella, tirando de él en dirección a una de las camas. Obligándolo a recostarse antes de subirse encima, apresándolo entre sus definidos muslos, para poder besarlo de nuevo con pasión.

Jean intentaba pensar con claridad, de verdad lo intentaba, pero toda su sangre se estaba acumulando en una zona específica de su cuerpo. Aquello era demasiado para él, apenas llevaban un mes juntos, no esperaba que Mikasa quisiera hacer eso tan pronto.

Su camiseta salió volando por los aires. Las manos de ella comenzaron a explorar el torso desnudo del rubio, mientras que sus labios no dejaban tregua a los del otro.

No es como si no deseara eso, porque sería un mentiroso si lo negara. Sin embargo, había algo que no le estaba gustando de todo aquello, no esperaba que su primera vez fuera así, tan repentina, tan fogosa, tan llena de —miró a los ojos a la morena— ¿resentimiento?.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un sonoro gemido, al sentir el peso de Mikasa sobre su ropa interior. ¿Cómo le había quitado los pantalones tan rápido?.

Utilizó sus manos para detener las de la joven, antes de que le quitara la prenda que le quedaba encima.

—Oye, espera, ¡para! —sabía que ella era más fuerte que él, pero aún así consiguió detenerla apresando las muñecas de ella entre sus dedos.

—¿Es que no me deseas? —preguntó ella esquivando su mirada. A él le dolió el tono tan neutro con el que había formulado esa pregunta.

—Joder, Mikasa, no seas absurda —contestó él como pudo, ya que su respiración seguía siendo muy agitada—. ¿A qué viene esto?. Dime la verdad.

De repente ella se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cama de su compañera de habitación, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan hipócrita?. Hacía unos minutos había estado criticando la naturaleza poco sensible del cabo y ella había jugado con los sentimientos de Jean para seducirlo por despecho.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar que Jean peleaba por colocarse de nuevo sus pantalones.

—Dime que esto no tiene que ver con Eren —ella se sintió culpable al escuchar el tono suplicante de su voz—. Por favor, contesta.

—Lo siento, Jean —la voz de la morena escapó como un susurro a través de sus labios.

—¡¿Qué lo sientes?! —dijo él, alzando la voz—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho?. ¿De lo que _habríamos_ hecho si no te detengo?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa. Rara vez actuaba de forma impulsiva. No pudo evitar recordar el incidente con el titán hembra, al final siempre alguien acababa sufriendo por sus arrebatos.

Y todos tenían que ver con Eren.

Jean no se merecía eso. Le acababa de demostrar que la actitud de chico malo era pura fachada, ya que cualquier otro habría aprovechado la situación sin detenerse a considerar los sentimientos de ella. Eso era algo que se le daba muy bien a Jean, leer a las personas.

—Dime una cosa, Mikasa —se plantó completamente vestido delante de ella—. ¿Aún sigues enamorada de Eren?.

Ella misma se hacía esa pregunta en aquel momento. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera?. ¿Qué significaban sus celos?. ¿Era por no tener el amor de Eren o simplemente porque otro le iba a quitar su labor de protegerlo?.

El suspiro de él la sacó de sus pensamientos, pudo ver el profundo dolor en los ojos castaños de su novio.

—¿Sientes algo por mí, Mikasa?. ¿O solo soy el idiota adecuado para darle celos a ese tío? —preguntó él con lágrimas en los ojos.

El joven se dirigió hacia la puerta, malinterpretando el silencio de la joven, pero ella lo detuvo al abrazarlo por detrás.

—Lo siento, Jean —si de algo estaba segura era de lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Claro que siento algo por ti.

Jean se sorbió la nariz y parpadeó con fuerza para retirar las lágrimas que empañaban su visión. Sus brazos rodearon los de ella, haciendo que se abrazara también a sí mismo.

Mikasa posó un beso en su espalda, en la tela de su camiseta.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó ella—. Creo que así podré aclarar mis pensamientos.

Jean se giró lentamente y la guió hacia la cama donde antes había estado tumbado. Hablaron más de lo que lo habían hecho nunca. Comentaron cosas de su infancia y compartieron besos y caricias más inocentes que las anteriores.

Después de comentar lo que le había dicho Eren, Mikasa no sintió el impacto que la había consumido mientras bajaba las escaleras. Era como si el asunto hubiera perdido toda la importancia que le había dado antes. Solo podía concentrarse en la mirada atenta de Jean, en como la escuchaba sin interrumpir.

—No quiero que le haga daño —concluyó ella.

—Aún estoy flipando con el cabo —admitió él—. Joder, besar a Eren Jaeger. ¡Qué asco!.

Aquello hizo reír a Mikasa.

—Sabes que, por mucho que me joda, vas a seguir siendo importante para ese capullo. Piensa que ahora tendrá a dos personas que le salven el culo, nadie te va a sustituir a ti —Jean había adivinado el motivo que había movido esos celos, ahora ella también estaba segura de que era así.

Se prometió que la próxima vez descargaría sus frustraciones haciendo flexiones, como de costumbre.

Se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama, abrazados. Sasha no hizo ningún comentario cuando entró en la habitación, simplemente se metió en su cama y mordisqueó la última adquisición que había conseguido _encontrar_ en la cocina.

* * *

 **(A/N): Este capítulo no iba a ser así, ¡no iba a ser así! xD se escribió solo. ¡Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo este fic! Contesto las reviews:**

 **Belle lys: Levi se expresa a su encantadora manera xD Me alegra saber que te pareció la justa medida, no quiero apresurar las cosas entre ellos, pero hacía falta que surgiera la primera chispa. Levi es torpe en cuestiones románticas así que me anima saber que transmití su inseguridad. ¡Gracias por comentar todos los capítulos! Un abrazo grande.**

 **Hyuuga Mokame: ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que ya estaba deseando escribir una escena romántica entre esos dos. Me alegra que te gustara ese capítulo.**

 **Lynda32: ¡Gracias por la review!. Yo también pensé raro mientras lo escribía, pero no xD Eren tiene que conquistar a Levi, no olvidemos que todavía no tiene muy claro lo que siente. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo.**

 **DsJuanis001: ¡Es lo malo de leer de noche!, a mi también me pasa xD Me encanta que te encante el capítulo, estaba deseando escribirlo porque ya era hora de que se viera algo de romance aquí. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Guest: ¡Gracias! xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): Recurro de nuevo a la trama del manga para que el fic pueda avanzar un poco más, aunque no seré del todo fiel a los acontecimientos. Lo advierto porque esto ya sobrepasa el tomo número 13, por lo que si no han leído más, les aconsejo que lo hagan antes de seguir con este fic.**

 **Estoy haciendo turnos extra en mi trabajo así que es posible que tarde en actualizar o que escriba mierda.**

* * *

Un alarido desgarrador, procedente del sótano, llegó hasta los oídos de los reclutas que intentaban cocinar la cena, haciendo que más de un utensilio de cocina rebotara contra el suelo de piedra.

Los jóvenes cruzaban entre si miradas de espanto y sobrecogimiento con cada nuevo sonido que vibraba a través del conducto de ventilación que conectaba la cocina con el nivel más inferior del refugio. Ninguno de ellos se había tomado la molestia de explorar aquel lugar a fondo, por lo que ignoraban la existencia de un sótano al que se accedía a través de una trampilla situada en el exterior de la construcción.

Hacía medio día que Hange y Levi habían regresado de su misión secreta y no lo habían hecho solos. Detrás de la montura de Levi avanzaban descalzos, con la piel de los pies en carne viva, dos desconocidos maniatados con una cuerda que se unía al extremo de la silla de montar del cabo.

Tanto Levi como Hange no dieron más explicaciones acerca de la identidad de aquellas personas, cuyas cabezas estaban cubiertas por viejos sacos de patatas que impedían que pudieran ver el camino que los había conducido hasta el lugar.

Al principio, los habían transportado en una carreta, gracias al mercader con el que Levi había cerrado un trato que beneficiaría positivamente al cuerpo de exploración. Sin embargo, cuando ya se habían aproximado lo suficiente al refugio, Hange decidió que aquellos hombres estaban demasiado _cómodos._ Por lo que indicó al mercader que se detuviera en un lateral y que la ayudara a atarles solo las manos con una gruesa cuerda con la que pudieran tirar de ellos.

—Deben tener los músculos entumecidos, pobrecitos —dijo la castaña, mientras simulaba tener compasión por aquellos dos hombres—. Llevan más de un día con esas sogas aprisionándoles el cuerpo, será mejor que caminen lo que queda de trayecto. Sin botas, así la poca nieve que ha caído podrá refrescar sus pies.

Levi lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su amiga enarcando una de sus cejas, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Esperaba poder darse un baño antes de empezar a _conversar_ con aquellos dos, pero Hange parecía impaciente por comenzar.

De modo que ahí se encontraban ambos, sumidos en la oscuridad que permanecía en aquella sala oculta, acompañados de los gemidos de dolor procedentes del policía militar que había acabado con la vida del padre Nick.

El cabo no había podido desprenderse de las ropas que había elegido para el viaje. Aunque había tenido la oportunidad de pasar por la cocina antes de reunirse con Hange para buscar un delantal de carnicero y unos guantes de goma que se utilizaban normalmente para las labores de limpieza.

Le resultó cómico el hecho de llevar ataviadas sus ropas de criminal para el cometido que estaba realizando en ese momento con la castaña. No obstante, la tortura distaba mucho de ser algo de lo que enorgullecerse, pero al menos podría descargar su frustración atizándole unos buenos puñetazos a ese desalmado.

Después de todo, las viejas costumbres no se pierden así como así.

Sin embargo, la que parecía estar disfrutando con todo aquello era la propia Hange. El cabo la observaba fijamente cada vez que ella conseguía arrancar una de las uñas de su prisionero. Lo estaba haciendo fatal, pero Levi dudaba que fuera solo la inexperiencia la que hiciera que Hange retorciera en exceso el alicate para desunir ese trozo de carne de los dedos del hombre. En el fondo, sabía que se estaba esmerando considerablemente en conseguir que ese acto fuera lo más doloroso posible.

Cuando ya no hubo más uñas que arrancar, Hange decidió que los dientes de aquel hombre serían los siguientes.

—Idiota, si se los arrancas todos no nos podrá contar nada —le reprochó Levi cuando vio que ella se estaba emocionando demasiado con los alicates.

—Estoy segura de que se hará entender igualmente, ¿verdad querido Niles? —preguntó ella con voz dulce—. No te muevas mucho, por favor, no quiero llevarme parte de la encía en el proceso…

A Levi le pitaban los oídos de tanto escándalo. Estaba cansado y sabía que aquel hombre no hablaría si no lo había hecho al perder todas sus uñas. De modo que hizo una señal a Hange para que lo acompañara fuera de aquella habitación, dejando al torturado resollando y con ríos de lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos.

—Esto no funciona, Hange. No va a hablar —dijo el cabo una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

—Todavía le quedan algunos dientes, Levi —contestó ella mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con una mano ensangrentada.

Levi hizo una mueca de asco al ver el reguero de sangre mezclado con sudor que había quedado pegado a la frente de su amiga.

—Puedes sacarle los ojos si quieres, pero no va a contarnos nada —prosiguió él.

Ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, como si considerara muy seriamente las palabras de su amigo.

—Mmm, no se me había ocurrido lo de los ojos. Podría desangrarse demasiado, pero no es mala idea si con los dientes no es suficiente… —musitó ella, más para sí misma que para su compañero.

—¡Hange! —la mano del cabo viajó hacia el pelo de ella y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Nos plantamos aquí. Es hora de probar con el segundo plan, los cadáveres no hablan, idiota.

La castaña hundió sus hombros en señal de derrota, pero la razón fue abriéndose paso entre toda la rabia que la había cegado hasta ese momento. Asintió despacio, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con el juicio de su amigo y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el segundo prisionero.

—Necesitamos tinta y papel —indicó antes de abrir la puerta y saludar efusivamente al hombre que se encontraba amordazado en su interior.

Levi meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de la castaña. No obstante, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a buscar lo necesario para llevar a cabo el plan B. Solo esperaba que ese Niles fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para morder el anzuelo y caer en la trampa, antes de que Hange pusiera de nuevo sus manos sobre su herramienta de tortura favorita.

Afortunadamente para todos, el plan fue todo un éxito. Niles acabó confesando la información que tanto necesitaban, corroborando de ese modo las corazonadas que había tenido su comandante.

Levi no sabía si alegrarse por ello o maldecir a su superior, ya que no lo entusiasmaba en absoluto tener que continuar con las órdenes que les había especificado Erwin en caso de que averiguaran la verdad.

El cabo subió las escaleras cabizbajo y sumido en sus pensamientos. En las miles de posibilidades que existían para que todo aquello saliera mal, en las consecuencias que todo ello podría tener para los reclutas de la promoción 104, en especial para Eren…

Suspiró ruidosamente, aquello era lo último que necesitaba. No era buen momento para empezar a dudar de sus decisiones.

—¿Qué sucede, amigo mio? —preguntó la castaña una vez que alcanzaron el rellano que los conduciría hacia la trampilla exterior—. Creí que te alegrarías de todo lo que hemos conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Además, pronto tendrás tu preciado té en grandes cantidades, gracias a ese mercader.

—El plan es una locura, hay que ser idiota para pretender hacer todo lo que nos ha pedido Erwin —Levi escupía las palabras con desdén, su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, enano —contestó ella con mirada ausente—. Aunque deduzco que hay algo más que te preocupa.

Levi le lanzó una mirada de advertencia con sus fríos ojos grises. Una de las manos de Hange se cerró en torno al retazo de cuero que colgaba de la trampilla, mientras que la otra viajó hacia el hombro de su amigo, quien retrocedió instintivamente para evitar que ella depositara sobre él la mugre y la sangre reseca que tenía entre los dedos. Hange rió divertida ante el gesto del cabo.

—No te preocupes, Levi. Estará bien —los ojos de ella, agrandados por sus extraños anteojos, le dedicaron una mirada de profunda comprensión.

—¿De qué hablas, gafotas? —Levi se puso a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y desviando la mirada hacia sus pies.

Sin embargo, el repentino repiqueteo de su bota contra el suelo le indicaba a la castaña lo molesto que estaba Levi al saberse descubierto por ella.

—Tienes razón. ¿En qué debo estar pensando? —respondió ella con exagerada impresión.

—Tch, cállate —Levi subió los escalones que lo separaban de su amiga y la empujó con el hombro al pasar por su lado. Retiró de un manotazo la mano que tenía ella sobre la tira de cuero para poder accionar él mismo la trampilla.

Cuando salieron al exterior, los sorprendió la fría brisa invernal que se había convertido en un visitante habitual desde hacía unas pocas noches. Algunos copos de nieve flotaban con lentitud hasta posarse delicadamente sobre el suelo, sin embargo, no nevaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara a cuajar.

Hange se estiró cuan larga era, haciendo resonar algunas de las articulaciones que se habían entumecido en los últimos minutos. Levi avanzaba unos pasos por delante de ella sin apartar sus ojos de los copos que caían caprichosamente en su camino.

—Ahora que hemos confirmado las sospechas de Erwin, tendremos que proceder cuanto antes con el resto del plan. Sería un buen momento para compartirlo con el resto —dijo ella con resolución, mientras intentaba alcanzar al más bajo.

—No sé cómo lo hace para acertar con estas cosas —el cabo meneaba la cabeza incrédulo—. Ese plan, sin embargo, es de las peores ideas que ha tenido desde que lo conozco.

Por un instante, Levi retrocedió mentalmente en el tiempo, recordando con claridad todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que Erwin había trazado un plan que cuestionara su sentido común. Recordó el día exacto en el que él había entrado a formar parte del ejército de exploración.

 _No es la primera vez que conspira a espaldas de un noble,_ pensó el cabo.

—Es arriesgado. Pero estamos en una situación desesperada, de modo que solo podemos acudir a soluciones desesperadas —argumentó ella mientras acomodaba sus gafas en su pelo.

—Si —musitó él —. No sé que parte del plan me gusta más. Entregar a Eren…hacer un golpe de estado…proclamar a Historia Reina… —el cabo fingía falso entusiasmo conforme iba recitando las partes favoritas del plan del comandante.

A Hange le parecía que el sarcasmo de su compañero podía ser demasiado corrosivo en algunas ocasiones.

—Venga enano. ¡Será emocionante! —contestó ella para equilibrar la negatividad que destilaba Levi por la boca.

El más bajo enmudeció y se detuvo delante de los escalones que conducían al interior de su improvisado cuartel. A continuación, le lanzó una mirada cargada de desdén a la castaña que parecía completamente ajena a ese gesto.

—Será mejor que vayamos a cenar. Torturar gente me abre el apetito —dijo ella con tono alegre—. ¿Qué valoración me darías?. Es la primera vez que torturo a un ser humano.

Levi parecía a punto de lanzar cuchillas a través de sus ojos.

—La valoración de trastornada mental —dijo pronunciando con lentitud sus palabras.

Hange se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Menos mal que podía contar contigo para esto —añadió ella, ignorando el ceño cada vez más fruncido de su compañero.

—Lo dices como si yo torturara gente a diario —Levi abrió la puerta y agradeció la calidez que envolvió su cuerpo agarrotado por el frío exterior.

—Bueno, yo te vi cómodo —arguyó la castaña cerrando la puerta tras de sí y deleitándose con el delicioso olor que aspiraba por sus fosas nasales—. ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien huele!.

Levi varió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras sacudía con sus manos los copos de nieve que se habían adherido a su pelo.

A veces esa mujer podía dar auténtico miedo. El cabo prefería no pensar en lo mucho que había visto disfrutar a Hange con todo aquello.

 _Estúpida cuatro ojos. Llora cuando tortura a un titán pero con un humano es capaz de volverse realmente sádica,_ pensó.

—Tch —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

—Por cierto, Levi —Hange dio un rodeo para posicionarse justo enfrente de su interlocutor—. Es imprescindible contar con el compromiso de Historia para que ocupe el lugar que le corresponde… —el cabo se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo a la perfección lo que le estaba pidiendo la castaña—. Te encargaras de eso, ¿verdad?.

—Claro. ¿Quién si no? —respondió llanamente.

A continuación, ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Levi con la intención de asearse para la cena y Hange con la necesidad de plasmar por escrito toda la información que había sido capaz de recabar durante las horas que había pasado con sus _invitados,_ incluyendo con todo lujo de detalle las técnicas que había empleado para hacerlos _cantar._

* * *

Durante la cena reinó un silencio que era mucho más denso que el aire que respiraban. Los ojos de todos los reclutas no se despegaban del contenido de sus platos, sobre todo los de aquellos que habían podido escuchar a la perfección el escándalo procedente del sótano minutos antes. El único que lanzaba miradas de desaprobación a otra persona era Levi, ya que Hange no se había bañado y todavía presentaba manchas de sangre por todo el rostro y parte de su ropa.

El cabo deseaba no tener que encargarse en aquella ocasión de la higiene personal de la castaña, ya que tenía otros asuntos en los que prefería ocupar su escaso tiempo libre. En concreto, en ese par de ojos verdes que rehuían contacto visual con los suyos.

* * *

Eren se encerró en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo, imprimiendo en la patada toda la rabia que sentía en su interior. No era el único que estaba fuera de sus cabales en ese momento, puesto que el resto de sus compañeros habían compartido sus mismas expresiones de confusión, nerviosismo, incredulidad y furia contenida. Exactamente en el mismo orden.

La evolución de cada una de ellas estaba ligaba de forma directa a las acciones que había realizado el cabo después de la cena. Cuando los había reunido a todos ellos para compartir una revelación nada desdeñable, acompañada después de un abuso de poder excesivo contra la indefensa y dulce Historia.

— _Cuando coronemos a Historia Reina… —_ había dicho el cabo, en presencia de un hombre regordete y el que parecía ser su misma versión pero veinte años más joven.

Al principio nadie había comprendido de dónde había salido aquello. Hasta que la informadora de Erwin los puso al día acerca de la identidad de la auténtica familia real, los Reiss, la familia de Historia.

La aludida había palidecido aún más que el resto al comprender el alcance de la implicación de aquellas palabras. Luego había escuchado el resto del plan, que consistía en tender una trampa a los nobles. Tanto ella como Eren serían entregados a la policía militar central a través del mercader que estaba presente en ese momento junto a ellos. Por supuesto, no los dejarían desarmados, ya que tendrían que escapar y ayudarse del poder de Eren para extorsionar a los nobles y colocar en el trono a la auténtica heredera.

Historia había intentado expresar el rechazo que todo aquello le generaba, ya que ella era la bastarda de Rod Reiss y no había recibido ningún tipo de preparación para reinar sobre el último asentamiento humano de la faz de la tierra. Era una responsabilidad que le venía demasiado grande y había contado con los gestos de asentimiento de muchos de sus compañeros, quienes comprendían el estrés por el que debía estar pasando la muchacha.

Era cuestión de empatía. Cualquiera, sobre todo los integrantes masculinos de esa patrulla, quería proteger a aquella chica menuda y pacífica. Excepto Levi.

El cabo no había dudado ni un instante en acercarse hacia la indefensa adolescente para hacer un despliegue de fuerza al levantarla en el aire agarrándola del cuello de su vestido. El cabo no era mucho más alto que ella y aun así la había levantado por encima de su cabeza con insultante facilidad.

Todos los presentes habían contemplado la escena con los puños cerrados a los costados de sus cuerpos, mientras miraban con encono a su jefe de escuadra.

Jean y Armin habían pronunciado el nombre del cabo en voz alta, atreviéndose a manifestar su descontento con los métodos poco ortodoxos que estaba empleando el hombre para _convencer_ a la joven de que su misión era la de gobernar a toda la humanidad.

Eren había buscado con su mirada la de Mikasa, esperando leer en los oscuros ojos de su amiga algo parecido a un _ya te lo dije._ Sin embargo, ella contemplaba la escena con el mismo interés con el que observaría el vuelo errático de una mosca. Aquello lo había desconcertado, ¿acaso le parecía bien todo aquello?. Incluso el hijo del comerciante se había puesto de pie con actitud desafiante, pero su padre se había encargado de rebajarle los humos de un plumazo para evitar que se enfrentara a Levi.

Aún de pie en su habitación, Eren recordó el discurso que les había dado el cabo una vez que Historia había decidido aceptar el destino que otros habían preparado para ella. Levi había resaltado la importancia de estar preparados y de mostrarse implacables si la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, parte de las palabras del cabo había escapado a su atención, ya que el muchacho no podía dejar de contemplar los humedecidos ojos de Historia y el leve temblequeo de sus piernas.

El joven descargó un puñetazo contra la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cama, donde se dejó caer boca arriba para contemplar el techo mientras trataba de regular su agitada respiración.

 _¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo de esa manera?,_ pensó con rabia. Después de todo, llevaba bastante tiempo convenciéndose de que el cabo poseía un lado sensible y cierta empatía que ocultaba bajo su actitud tan brusca. Sin embargo, aquel comportamiento le había parecido más bien lo contrario. ¿Realmente amaba a alguien así?.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. El joven cerró los ojos esperando poder calmarse, ya que el enfado no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Aunque más que enfado, lo que realmente sentía, lo que realmente _le dolía,_ era estar tan decepcionado con Levi.

El muchacho permaneció recostado sobre su cama media hora, dejando que su mente vagara por otros derroteros que lo alejaran de aquellos pensamientos tan desalentadores. Poco a poco, empezó a ser consciente de las palabras que había pronunciado el cabo.

" _Yo represento mi papel. Soy el tipo raro que amenaza a la gente si tiene que hacerlo…"_

Eren lo comprendió todo al cabo de unos segundos.

Aquello se asemejaba bastante a la paliza que había recibido por parte de aquel hombre unos meses atrás. Gracias a eso, Eren había salvado la vida.

Por ese motivo, el castaño prefería otorgarle al cabo el beneficio de la duda, pensando que todo aquello había sido necesario para cumplir un objetivo que todavía no eran capaces de comprender del todo.

Un suave golpeteo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Eren se incorporó confuso, preguntándose quién llamaría a su puerta tan entrada la noche. ¿Serían sus amigos?.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con cautela.

¿Acaso los demás reclutas estaban conspirando en contra del cabo por la escenita de antes?. Esperaba que no fuera así, porque en ese momento no estaba seguro de en qué bando posicionarse.

—Soy Levi —se escuchó a través de la puerta.

El corazón del castaño se aceleró con solo escuchar esa voz. No estaba del todo seguro de querer ver al cabo en ese momento. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió antes de que Eren diera su permiso para que el otro entrara.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar al resto de los reclutas que descansaban en aquella planta. El cabo no hizo ningún amago de acercarse hacia el joven, simplemente se limitó a apoyar su espalda contra la puerta y a mirar a Eren con semblante inexpresivo.

Poco sabía el joven del gran dilema interno por el cual estaba pasando su superior en aquel momento.

—¿Qué quiere? —no pudo evitar que su voz sonara con más brusquedad de la necesaria, sin importarle a quien estaba dirigiendo aquellas palabras.

El cabo parpadeó como si lo hubieran abofeteado, pero se recuperó casi al instante. Definitivamente no era aquel el recibimiento que esperaba por parte del joven, menos aun después de haber visto la mirada necesitada que le había dedicado en el establo momentos antes de despedirse.

—¿Estás enfadado por lo de Historia? —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Quiero pensar que lo ha hecho por una buena razón, pero ha sido totalmente innecesario —contestó Eren con sinceridad y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Levi lo miró con intensidad durante unos segundos. Entonces, se acercó hacia la cama del otro con excesiva lentitud, sin romper contacto visual, como si intentara calmar de ese modo al muchacho. Parecía como si el cabo se estuviera aproximando a un animal enloquecido, claro que Eren tenia el poder del titan, de modo que tampoco distaba tanto de aquella alegoría.

Con cada paso que daba, Levi tanteaba hasta qué punto le iba a permitir el otro invadir su espacio personal.

Consiguió sentarse en el borde de la cama a los pies del muchacho. Levi no comprendía bien la necesidad acuciante que tenía por explicar sus acciones a ese joven, ya que normalmente le importaba bien poco que otros lo juzgaran por sus actos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, enfrentando de lleno la desilusión que irradiaban los ojos de Eren.

—Ya lo expliqué antes —dijo con tranquilidad, aunque su tono seguía impregnado de la autoridad con la que siempre se dirigía a sus subordinados—. Es de vital importancia que Historia colabore.

—¿Y no podía convencerla de otra manera? —preguntó Eren, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la cercanía del otro.

—No hay tiempo —contestó Levi sacudiendo la cabeza—. Por eso me lo han encargado a mí. Si no, otro habría hecho mi papel.

 _Así que eres el matón de Erwin,_ pensó Eren. No pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción al saber que Levi era una herramienta del otro. Pensar que el comandante tenía ese poder sobre él. Aquello no le gustaba, era como si el cabo perteneciera a ese hombre.

No sabía si catalogar aquello como celos, puesto que no quería que Levi le perteneciera de esa manera, como si fuera su marioneta. Deseaba sentir que Levi era completamente libre con sus actos.

 _Que estupidez,_ pensó el joven. _Ni siquiera yo poseo esa libertad._

Levi leyó la decepción en los ojos del joven, por lo que interpretó que Eren no estaba cómodo con su compañía. Le molestaba sobremanera no ser capaz de expresarse con mayor facilidad.

—Creo que no te apetece que esté aquí —se dispuso a ponerse en pie para marcharse, pero la mano de Eren agarró su brazo antes de que se incorporara del todo.

—Espere —Eren se sorprendió de la seguridad de su voz—. Aún me debe una charla.

El cabo enarcó una ceja, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

—Si. Lo recuerdo —afirmó Levi—. Aunque es tarde, Eren.

—No importa —el joven era incapaz de ocultar la ansiedad de su voz.

De repente, fue consciente de que Levi había llegado de su misión aquel mismo día y que él le estaba exigiendo que conversara con él a pesar de que deberían estar descansando.

—Al menos, a mi no me importa —añadió el muchacho intentando por todos los medios no balbucear ni atropellarse con sus propias palabras.

Levi deslizó una de sus manos por la superficie de las sábanas hasta rozar con sus dedos una de las rodillas de Eren, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de él.

—A mi tampoco —susurró el cabo.

Todo el enfado y la decepción que había sentido Eren por todo el asunto de Historia, parecieron esfumarse como si nunca hubieran existido. De nuevo el joven se sintió invadido por el nerviosismo que lo abrumaba al tener al otro tan cerca, más aun al sentir que lo estaba acariciando. ¿Sería capaz de besarlo como el otro día?. A Eren le había dado la sensación de que el cabo aceptaba sus sentimientos tras el encuentro en el establo, donde Eren prácticamente se lo había comido con los ojos. No obstante, la noche que habían compartido aquellos besos, Levi estaba más adormilado que despierto y no habían tenido ocasión de aclarar las cosas debido a la partida del mayor.

¿Y por dónde empezar?. El castaño sabía que él debía iniciar la conversación y no tenía ni idea de como abordar el asunto. Lo que sí tenía muy claro era como quería que aquello terminara.

—Cabo Levi —dijo Eren mirando al otro directamente a los ojos.

Sin embargo, el muchacho se detuvo cuando Levi alzó una mano con la palma dirigida hacia él.

—Solo Levi —el joven lo miró intrigado—. Cuando estemos a solas puedes tutearme.

El castaño asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de tratar al otro como un igual.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de cómo tratarte —comentó bajando su mirada hacia sus manos—. Usted…tú, joder esto es raro.

Eren se revolvió el pelo dejándolo hecho un auténtico desastre, mientras se mordía el labio intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

El joven trató de tranquilizarse para evitar decir algo inadecuado o quedar como un idiota delante del otro. Le costaba bastante tratarlo de tú y no de usted, pero el cabo le había indicado que estaba bien que lo hiciera.

A Levi no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto la expresión de concentración del joven, con su pelo más despeinado de lo normal y esos labios siendo mordidos. Decidió que tenía que relajarse y ponérselo más fácil al otro, aunque ni él mismo sabía muy bien como actuar en ese momento. ¿Cómo es que el otro día todo había surgido con tanta naturalidad?.

 _Porque no estabas pensando,_ se dijo así mismo el mayor.

De modo que eso hizo, no pensar, solo actuar.

El cabo se quitó las botas para evitar ensuciar la cama del joven y empujó con su mano el pecho de Eren para recostarlo sobre la cama. A continuación, se tumbo a su lado, imitando la postura del joven, mirando hacia el techo.

Permanecieron en esa posición unos minutos.

Eren aprovechó la ocasión para estudiar de reojo el rostro del cabo, ya que lo tenía a pocos centímetros de su cara. Apreció el perfil del pelinegro. La piel era pálida y aunque de cerca delataba más su edad, no tenía casi ninguna arruga. Levi podría pasar perfectamente por un hombre de veinticinco años. Aquello tranquilizó un poco al joven, ya que físicamente no parecía que entre sus edades existiera un trecho tan grande.

—¿Qué miras? —Levi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, era consciente de que el castaño lo estaba estudiando de cerca.

Eren tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una cursilada que sabía que el cabo no aceptaría de buen grado. En lugar de eso, giró su cuerpo hasta acabar recostado de lado y encarar al otro para intentar explicar lo que le estaba pasando.

—Es que no sé con qué te sientes cómodo. No sé si puedo tocarte o si debo mantener cierta distancia —el joven estuvo a punto de tratarlo de usted de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión pudo corregirse a tiempo—. Tú sabes como me siento, pero yo no sé que puedo esperar de todo esto.

En realidad, el cabo no podía darle una respuesta a esa pregunta porque ni él mismo sabía muy bien qué era lo que sentía por el castaño. Estaba seguro que le atraía, que le gustaba besarlo y que no le molestaba su cercanía. Pero _amar_ implicaba una infinidad de cosas que no estaba seguro de sentir.

No quería darle falsas esperanzas a Eren, menos aún sabiendo que el joven estaba pasando por un momento tan complicado. Deseaba ver al Eren que no había dudado en mirarlo desafiante a través de los barrotes de su celda para decirle que deseaba unirse al cuerpo de exploración y matar a todos los titanes que pudiera. El joven que tenía delante en ese momento era uno que había sido despojado de toda la confianza que poseía en sí mismo y Levi no quería ser la gota que colmara el vaso. Sin embargo, tampoco podía obviar que había _algo_ que no había sentido antes.

De haberse criado de otra manera, quizás el cabo hubiera sido capaz de ponerle el nombre adecuado a esos sentimientos.

—Para mi esto es nuevo Eren. Soy un hombre y soy tu superior, eso no puede cambiar, ¿lo entiendes? —el más joven asintió, esperando a que el otro continuara—. No puedo asegurarte nada, ni siquiera sé si estaremos vivos dentro de un día.

—Pero me besaste el otro día —dijo Eren con tono acusador.

—Si. Te besé —el cabo se giró para poder encarar al joven—. No me arrepiento, si es eso lo que temes.

El muchacho suspiró profundamente, consciente de que ambos eran demasiado torpes con las palabras. Al menos el otro le había confirmado que no se arrepentía de nada, pero Eren necesitaba algo más. No sería tan necio como para esperar que el otro lo amara de la noche a la mañana, pero quería saber si él provocaba algún efecto en el mayor, necesitaba saber si existía la posibilidad de que algún día correspondiera sus sentimientos.

 _¡Qué hombre tan complicado!,_ pensó Eren.

—Entonces —el muchacho decidió que tendría que llevar la iniciativa en ese momento—. ¿Puedo?.

La pregunta fue acompañada de un movimiento de la mano del castaño, con la intención de posarla sobre la mejilla del cabo para acariciarlo como había hecho el otro en el establo.

Sin embargo, Levi reaccionó dando un respingo, por lo que Eren retrajo la mano rápidamente como si la piel del otro quemara. El cabo se maldijo así mismo por haberlo asustado y volvió a colocar la mano del joven en su rostro, suavizando la mirada de sus ojos grises a modo de disculpa.

—No estoy acostumbrado —añadió el mayor.

Sin embargo, no tardó en relajarse y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquella nueva sensación, algo tan sencillo como una caricia, pero que no había podido experimentar nunca con nadie.

Eren pareció ganar confianza al no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada intimidante del cabo. Por lo que su mano recorrió libremente la mejilla y la barbilla del otro, recreándose en el suave contacto de esa pálida piel bajo sus dedos.

A continuación, pasó a acariciar la zona rapada de su pelo, algo que siempre había deseado hacer. El pelo corto le hacía cosquillas, aunque contrastaba con la suavidad de los mechones lisos más largos. Le sorprendió ver que Levi agachaba un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

El mayor pensó que aquello era tan agradable como peligroso. Si un enemigo estuviera acechándolos en ese preciso instante estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez.

Bajo tierra, distraerse durante un segundo marcaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, por ese motivo el cabo nunca bajaba la guardia. Era algo que jamás se había permitido hasta ese instante, donde estaba descubriendo por primera vez el poder de una caricia.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que la mirada de Eren estaba prendida de sus labios, dejando bien claras cuales eran sus intenciones.

El muchacho decidió arriesgarse.

Conforme acercaba sus labios a los de otro, el joven notó aquella sensación en el estómago, fruto de la anticipación que a veces podía significar más que el propio beso.

Juntó su boca con la del mayor. En cuanto notó los labios del cabo sobre los suyos, los nervios desaparecieron de golpe y dejaron paso a un escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba a abajo.

La posición era un poco incómoda, pero poco les importó en ese momento. Sus respiraciones se fusionaban en el poco espacio que separaba sus rostros y sus labios no dejaban de moverse, acoplándose a la perfección.

La mano de Eren se aferró con más fuerza a la nuca de Levi, mientras que la mano del mayor había viajado en algún momento a la cadera del muchacho, acercando su cuerpo un poco más al suyo.

Lo que había comenzado con un ritmo pausado, se estaba volviendo cada vez más frenético. Apenas se permitían respirar entre sus besos y las manos de ambos se iban volviendo cada vez menos tímidas con sus caricias.

Eren intentó profundizar un poco más, tal y como había deseado hacer el otro día, esperando que el cabo no lo detuviera en aquella ocasión.

Levi hacía tiempo que se había rendido a los labios del castaño.

El muchacho se volvió loco cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Cuando por fin pudo saborear a Levi supo que su imaginación se había quedado demasiado corta.

Le encantaba ese sabor, le encantaba sentir la lengua del otro enredarse y jugar con la suya. Le encantaba cuando Levi succionaba su labio inferior. Le encantaba el leve tirón que ejercía el mayor en sus mechones castaños. Le encantaba mordisquear esa rosada piel…

Un vergonzoso gemido escapó de los labios del joven y por un segundo contuvo el aliento, pero Levi continuó besándolo sin dar muestras de sentirse incómodo por ello, más bien lo contrario.

Eren abrió los ojos cuando notó que Levi había cambiado su postura y había puesto un poco de distancia con él. Jamás había visto el rostro del cabo con ese tinte rojizo tiñendo sus mejillas. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y ligeramente doloridos, dejando escapar el aire en forma de jadeos.

El muchacho sonrió incapaz de ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento.

Levi apartó los mechones castaños que se habían pegado a la frente del otro debido al sudor. Aquello no le repugnó en absoluto, en ese momento ni siquiera sus manías importaban, solo aquella sonrisa cargada de satisfacción.

Una calidez invadió su pecho al saber que el muchacho estaba contento, que parecía haberse librado momentáneamente del estrés y de la culpa que apagaban el brillo de esos ojos verdes.

 _Ojalá pudiera liberarte del todo de esa carga,_ pensó el cabo. _Eres tan joven._

El mayor se incorporó sobre sus codos para inclinar de nuevo su rostro a un Eren que ahora yacía boca arriba. Compartieron un apasionado beso que prometía dar pie a varios minutos de nuevos besos y caricias.

De repente, alguien aporreó la puerta del dormitorio con fuerza.

Levi se separó inmediatamente del otro y el muchacho soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Eren! —la voz era la de Mikasa.

El cabo no pudo evitar mirar al joven con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por qué aquella muchacha había acudido a la habitación de Eren a esas horas.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó de nuevo la voz femenina.

—Mierda —musitó el cabo mientras se ponía de pie e indicaba con un gesto que le dijera que no.

Eren todavía no había aterrizado del todo en su habitación. Además, intentaba ocultar de la vista de su superior la evidencia de que había estado disfrutando demasiado de aquellos besos.

—No —contestó el muchacho con voz ronca —. Estoy sin vestir —añadió un poco más alto.

Un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Te toca la segunda guardia, Eren —explicó la morena—. Pero si estás muy cansado puedo hacer tu turno, si lo deseas.

Ya estaba de nuevo tratándolo como si fuera un niño. Además que lo que estaba proponiendo era un desacato total de las órdenes que les había dado Hange justo después de la cena. Ningún recluta debía quedarse sin descanso.

Si tan solo supiera quién estaba en esa habitación con él, escuchándola...

—Dame un momento y subo al tejado — dijo el castaño.

—Te espero arriba —contestó ella y se alejó sin hacer apenas ruido.

—¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó el joven mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia la ventana para comprobar la altura que tenía la luna en el cielo.

—No recordaba que tenías guardia —el cabo se había alisado la ropa y estaba de nuevo apoyado contra la puerta, tal y como había hecho nada más llegar—. No vas a poder descansar nada.

—Dormiré por la mañana —dijo el muchacho restándole importancia.

El cabo asintió y desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia un lateral de la habitación.

—Será mejor que me retire, entonces —el muchacho se levantó como movido por un resorte, acercándose con paso decidido hacia el mayor.

Lo besó una vez más, aunque Levi lo apartó a los pocos segundos.

El cabo revolvió ligeramente los mechones castaños antes de girar el pomo de la puerta e indicarle al joven que asomara la cabeza.

—No hay nadie —confirmó Eren, sintiendo un cierto cosquilleo en la nuca ante la perspectiva de verse descubierto.

El cabo se escabulló con rapidez hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Dejando a un muchacho con el corazón demasiado acelerado y una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

El castaño vio su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo. Esperaba que Mikasa no se fijara demasiado en sus labios, ya que evidenciaban lo ocupados que habían estado minutos antes.

Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que ya le daba igual.

* * *

Jean salió de habitación en ese preciso instante, ya que debía compartir turno de guardia con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. No solo eso, si no que además tendría que cruzarse con Mikasa para el cambio de turno.

A pesar de que después de lo sucedido el otro día ambos se habían quedado dormidos abrazados en la cama de ella, durante los dos días consecutivos habían evitado quedarse a solas de nuevo. Todavía les avergonzaba lo que habían estado a punto de hacer por despecho de ella y ni siquiera eran capaces de aguantarse las miradas más de unos segundos.

Era absurdo, puesto que se supone que habían aclarado las cosas, pero la luz del día parecía evidenciar que todavía había cierta sombra de duda sobre los sentimientos de Mikasa.

Esperaba poder solucionarlo pronto, porque él si que estaba loco por ella.

 _Maldito seas, Eren,_ pensó Jean.

Subió la escaleras que conducían hacia la zona plana del tejado donde acostumbraban a montar guardia. Abrió la trampilla, golpeando a Eren en un tobillo en el proceso.

 _Jódete._

Ambos jóvenes se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos. Jean tenía infladas las aletillas de la nariz, mientras que Eren fruncía el ceño imitando el gesto tan característico del cabo. Mikasa se interpuso entre ambos, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Le tendió su rifle a Jean.

—Ten —dijo ella con tono seco.

El muchacho lo aceptó, intentando buscar en los ojos de ella algún tipo de mensaje. Sin embargo, Mikasa se cubrió el rostro con su bufanda y bajó las escaleras en silencio.

Jean suspiró y supo que iba a ser una guardia muy larga.

* * *

 **(A/N): Tampoco he querido especificar a fondo lo que ya salía en el manga, para evitar cansar con la lectura dando una información que ya se sabe. Gracias a todos por los Favs y Follows. Contesto reviews:**

 **belle lys: Me di cuenta del cambio, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente xD por cierto me encanta tu imágen. Sé que en el capítulo no sucedió nada demasiado relevante, ya que fue todo mucho más sutil, una caricia y la promesa de algo más a la vuelta de Levi. Eren tiene claro que está enamorado pero Levi necesita un poco más de tiempo, aunque ya se veía que estaba sintiendo algo...Lo de Mikasa no estaba preparado para nada, en realidad siempre digo que en mi caso los fics se escriben solos, yo solo tecleo. A veces termino el capítulo y digo, ¿y esto? xD me dio mucha pena Jean, de hecho tuve que suavizar un poco el final porque acababa aún peor. ¡Mil gracias por comentar! Lo digo siempre, pero es verdad, me ayudas mucho...¡Besos!**

 **Hyuuga Mokame: Muchísimas gracias por comentar. La verdad es que ya tengo más o menos pensado lo siguiente que va a suceder. Gracias por decirme lo de los personajes, intento que los diálogos sean creíbles. Espero no decepcionar. ¡Saludos!**

 **DsJuanis001: Bueno, la separación ha sido leve (en la historia), he querido compensar con un capítulo largo. Muchas gracias por comentar las actualizaciones. ¡Saludos!**

 **Guest (seguidora fantasmona): ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad que me anima mucho que me digas todas esas cosas de mi forma de escribir y los personajes, ya que es el primer fic que publico, (aunque he hecho más por el camino, me estrené con este). A veces temo pasarme con el ooc (considero que siempre hay un poco), así que me alegra que creas que la personalidad se parece a la original. ¡Saludos!**

 **Rin-Nisan: Gracias por comentar. La verdad es que me hiciste dar muchas vueltas a lo de Eren, ya que no quiero que quede femenina para nada. Lo de la debilidad, es por el momento en el que he comenzado la historia, se supone que Eren está más deprimido en esos capítulos del manga, hasta que vuelve a ganar confianza en sí mismo más adelante. Espero poder plasmar esa evolución también en mi fic. ¡Saludos!**

 **Guest (tanifu): Me he reído mucho con lo de como declararte con: Eren Jaeger xD seguro que el video se haría viral. Siempre he escrito Hange, creo que se escribe así pero se pronuncia Hanji, de todas formas, cada uno que lo lea como prefiera. Me alegra que te guste este fic, muchas gracias por dejar review. ¡Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jean mantuvo la distancia con Eren durante toda la guardia. Es más, se colocó en un extremo del tejado, dando la espalda a su acompañante, para evitar tener que encarar el rostro del culpable de las desdichas de su relación con Mikasa. Estaba harto de sentir que era el segundo plato de la muchacha, el premio de consolación por no poder tener el amor de Eren para ella. Todo aquello le provocaba un intenso dolor en el pecho. Sabía que Mikasa había hecho un esfuerzo por poner cierta distancia entre ella y el castaño, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente.

La otra noche él la había convencido de que solo se trataba de un sentimiento de protección, de que la reacción de ella se debía a que veía amenazada su función de cuidar de Eren. Sin embargo, eso era lo que él había querido transmitirse así mismo para evitar pensar en la otra posibilidad, en que la morena aún siquiera enamorada de aquel muchacho de ojos verdes.

Sus puños se apretaron en torno al rifle, reprimiendo el deseo de levantarse y darle una paliza a ese engreído castaño.

Eren, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Levi y en todas las sensaciones que había sentido junto al otro en su habitación. Los besos que habían compartido habían sido mucho más intensos que la primera vez, además de haberse permitido recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del otro sin que Levi se incomodara por ello. Se preguntó cómo de lejos habría podido llegar de no haber sido por la interrupción de Mikasa. Él estaba seguro de que el otro lo atraía en todos los sentidos, aunque a veces sus propios pensamientos lo aturdieran, tenía muy claro que si Levi lo hubiera deseado, él se habría entregado sin dudarlo. Su amor ya le pertenecía, por lo que no tenía ningún reparo en que su cuerpo también lo hiciera. No obstante, el cabo no parecía sentirse muy seguro con todo aquello, por lo que dudaba mucho de que el hombre albergara los mismos deseos que él, al menos por el momento.

Suspiró al sentir que estaba avanzando por un terreno tan inestable. El propio cabo le había dicho que no podía asegurarle nada con respecto a sus sentimientos. Estaba claro que algo le gustaba, si no, nada de aquello habría sucedido entre ellos. Además, en aquella ocasión, había sido Levi quien había ido a buscarlo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse agobiado ante la posibilidad de que todo eso se desvaneciera con la misma rapidez con la que había surgido. Temía que en algún momento Levi pusiera de nuevo distancia con él, como consecuencia de unos sentimientos no correspondidos o como prevención ante la distracción de una relación amorosa en esos momentos colmados de sucesos tan sorprendentes e inesperados.

No quería perder lo que había conseguido, por lo que se prometió así mismo que se esforzaría en demostrarle al cabo que era perfectamente capaz de cumplir de forma excelente con sus obligaciones y de amarlo sin que ambas acciones se estorbaran entre sí.

El resto de la guardia continuó con normalidad, con ambos jóvenes ignorándose por completo entre sí, sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. El amor era un asunto demasiado complicado, más aún cuando existían tantos inconvenientes dispuestos a echar todo romance por tierra. No obstante, si algo poseían en común aquellos dos muchachos era su cabezonería.

Sorprendentemente, por una vez, no acabaron a puñetazo limpio entre ellos.

La luz del sol despuntó por el horizonte, indicando a Jean y a Eren que su silencio compartido podía ser interrumpido para que ambos se retiraran a descansar. Con una precisión pasmosa, la trampilla del tejado se abrió dando paso a Moblit.

—Muchachos, ya me encargo yo —dijo con voz espesa debido al sueño.

Los jóvenes le entregaron las armas y se dispusieron a descender por las escaleras, pero ambos chocaron contra el otro al pretender hacerlo a la vez. Se apartaron bruscamente, como si el contacto de sus hombros los hubiera quemado. Los ojos de Jean miraron entrecerrados a los de Eren depositando en ellos una buena parte del rencor que anidaba en su corazón. El castaño le aguantó la mirada poco dispuesto a dejar que el rubio ensombreciera el buen humor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Finalmente, Eren retrocedió un paso para dejar que Jean bajara por las escaleras primero.

El castaño no era idiota, era plenamente consciente de que algo pasaba entre Mikasa y Jean. Los había notado extremadamente esquivos entre ellos desde que él le confesara a ella que había besado a Levi. De no ser porque conocía la naturaleza hermética de su mejor amiga, ya habría intentado indagar acerca de lo sucedido entre la pareja.

Decidió que se lo comentaría a Armin para que él intentara hablar con ella, ya que intuía que de alguna forma él era parte del problema.

Perdió de vista a Jean en el amplio pasillo que lo conducía hacia su dormitorio, ya que el del otro muchacho se encontraba en dirección opuesta al fondo de la planta.

Eren se detuvo con la mano en torno al picaporte de la puerta de su habitación. No pudo evitar girar su mirada hacia la puerta que estaba a unos pocos metros de la suya, sabiendo que Levi dormía en su interior. Por un instante, se permitió fantasear acerca de cómo se vería el cabo en ese momento. ¿Sería capaz de relajar su rostro en sueños?. ¿O continuaría con el ceño fruncido a pesar del descanso?. El joven era consciente de que el sueño de su superior era bien escaso, porque sus marcadas ojeras siempre delataban las pocas horas que dedicaba a esa tarea. El muchacho no pudo evitar divagar con su mente, imaginándose que un día podría averiguar todos esos detalles de primera mano, estando acurrucado junto al otro.

Sin embargo, Eren sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de impotencia, reprochándose así mismo aquellas ocurrencias que lo único que le producían era un intenso anhelo y cierto dolor al sentirlas tan lejanas y prácticamente inalcanzables. Claro que, por otra parte, hasta hacía tan solo dos días también había creído que los besos que había recibido también lo eran.

Eren no quería limitarse al contacto físico con el cabo. No solo deseaba los apasionados besos, si no también las noches en vela, las pesadillas, las inquietudes, las preocupaciones de Levi…lo quería absolutamente todo, sin importar que fuera agradable o todo lo contrario. Un ejemplo de ello había sido lo sucedido con Historia el día anterior, donde Eren se había enfadado bastante con la actitud del cabo, pero después había podido comprender mejor sus intenciones. Levi no actuaba de forma cruel por placer.

En eso consistía estar enamorado, en aceptar al otro y querer compartir las buenas y las malas experiencias juntos.

El joven sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, desechando sus ensoñaciones y poniendo los pies en la realidad. Todavía dudaba mucho de que aquello pudiera cumplirse, pero al menos lo consolaba saber que había saboreado los besos y disfrutado de las caricias del otro, las cuales le sabían exclusivas, como si él hubiera sido el primero en recibirlas.

Sus hipótesis no distaban para nada de la realidad.

Un bostezo le hizo interrumpir momentáneamente el contacto visual con la puerta del dormitorio de Levi.

 _Ojalá no necesitara dormir tanto,_ pensó el muchacho. Ya que su pretensión era la de aprovechar cada minuto que pudiera con el otro antes de que tuvieran que montar el engaño con el mercader por la tarde.

De repente, sus tripas rugieron estruendosamente. Las guardias siempre le habrían el apetito, pero no le apetecía bajar hasta la cocina para ir a buscar su ración de desayuno. Los párpados le pesaban y le podía más el sueño que el hambre en aquellos momentos.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. Se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia las contraventanas para atracancarlas y tapar la escasa luz anaranjada que había comenzado a colarse en su dormitorio.

El relente de la madrugada había impregnado la madera de una ligera capa de escarcha que el joven apartó con sus manos para poder encajar bien el mecanismo. El aire exterior era tan frío que sentía como sus mejillas ardían debido a la diferencia de temperatura con el interior de la estancia.

A través de las grietas de la madera todavía entraba algo de luz, pero Eren estaba seguro de que podría dormir igualmente sin problemas.

En el momento en que giró su cuerpo para dejarse caer sobre la cama, fue consciente de algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ese momento. Había un envoltorio sobre la mesita de noche situada al lado del cabecero de su cama. El muchacho lo tomó al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde del colchón, desenvolviendo la tela para descubrir su contenido.

Entre sus manos había no una, si no dos raciones de desayuno. A las tripas del muchacho les pareció un detalle maravilloso, pues volvieron a rugir con anticipación demostrándole al joven de que el hambre estaba venciendo al sueño con ese nuevo incentivo que había entre sus manos.

Eren sonrió, aunque no estaba seguro de quién habría podido dejar aquello en su habitación. Mikasa siempre insistía con sobrealimentarlo, obligándolo a comer aún cuando el joven no tenía más espacio en su estómago. Hacía tiempo que la joven había dejado atrás aquella costumbre, de modo que Eren dudaba de que aquello procediera de su amiga. Buscó algo que le pudiera dar una pista acerca del dueño de ese detalle, pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer con ansiedad hasta que hubo terminado ambas raciones.

A continuación, se tumbó con la mirada fija en el techo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y el estómago lleno. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mente comenzó a sentirse más ligera, como si flotara a través de los límites de la consciencia para dejar paso al sueño reparador que tanto necesitaba. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó, de forma lejana, la puerta del dormitorio de Levi y unos pasos ligeros resonar sobre la piedra por delante de su propia puerta.

El muchacho luchó con todas sus fuerzas para desperezarse, ya que quería hablar con el otro antes de dormir, pero sus músculos no respondieron a sus órdenes. Estaba demasiado agotado después de una noche entera sin dormir.

Se resignó al escuchar aquellos pasos alejarse junto con nuevos sonidos de portazos y pisadas que indicaban que el resto del refugio parecía estar empezando a cobrar vida.

En el preciso instante en que el subconsciente dominó la situación, el joven revivió la conversación que había tenido lugar con Reiner e Ymir durante los días que había permanecido secuestrado por ambos titanes.

— _Ni siquiera Eren es consciente de las personas que devoró en sus primeras transformaciones —había dicho el rubio._

— _Anduve más de sesenta años sumida en una auténtica pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Pero la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad. Por cierto, lo siento por eso —aquellas habían sido las palabras de Ymir, que en aquel momento escondían un profundo enigma que Eren era incapaz de comprender._

— _Si, él era de los nuestros. Fuiste tú quien lo devoró entonces, ¿verdad? —había preguntado Reiner._

Los ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron de par en par y el muchacho se incorporó a gran velocidad, provocando que un mareo descolocara su entorno ante sus ojos. Avanzó trastabillando hacia la puerta de su habitación, pues aún tenía parte de los músculos entumecidos debido a la postura en la que se había quedado dormido. Corrió por el pasillo, a punto de resbalarse en más una ocasión, hacia el dormitorio que pertenecía a Hange para aporrear la puerta con poca delicadeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una confusa castaña que miraba al recién llegado con perplejidad en su rostro.

—Hange, necesito hablar acerca de algo que he descubierto —el muchacho se auto invitó a pasar al interior de la estancia.

La castaña asumió que se trataba de un asunto de gran importancia, debido a la fuerte ansiedad que destilaba el joven con cada una de sus palabras.

—Claro —dijo ella mientras se acomodaba sobre una mesa, observando al joven con atención—. Cuéntame qué sucede, Eren.

* * *

Dos caballos se entrecruzaron a mitad de camino entre el refugio y el distrito de Trost. Gina se extrañó al creer identificar a Hange sobre la otra montura, pero no tuvo ocasión de detenerla para cerciorarse. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y continuó su marcha en dirección al refugio, ya que había acudido durante la mañana para fijar los últimos detalles del plan con el mercader bajo las órdenes de Levi.

La mujer continuó con su avance, completamente ajena a unos pares de ojos que la observaban con inusitado interés.

* * *

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó el cabo de forma brusca, sobresaltando al hombre de confianza de Hange.

—Dijo que tenía que informar de algo importante al comandante —contestó Moblit algo apabullado.

—Tsk. Maldita cuatro ojos. Solo a ella se le ocurre desaparecer en un momento como este —Levi pateó una de las sillas que había en el dormitorio de Moblit y salió dando un portazo sin siquiera despedirse del desconcertado dibujante.

Levi avanzó a lo largo de todo el pasillo haciendo resonar en exceso sus botas. Estaba realmente molesto con la castaña por haberse ausentado sin comunicárselo personalmente. Aunque quería pensar de que el motivo era de vital importancia, viniendo de Hange, también podía tratarse de alguna trivialidad absurda acerca del olor de la flatulencia de un titán.

—Los titanes no tienen aparato digestivo, Levi —susurró entre dientes con una voz aguda, imitando el tono irritante con el que ella le había dicho una vez aquellas palabras.

 _Quizás son tan agresivos porque no pueden cagar,_ pensó el cabo.

No podía ocultar su mal humor, estaba demasiado inquieto con todo lo que tenían que hacer y su forma de desahogarse era mediante quejas, insultos o golpes.

Cuando sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Eren, el cabo decidió cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundamente para evitar descargar todas sus frustraciones en la persona que menos se lo merecía en aquellos momentos. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero desde que se había despertado aquella mañana se encontraba demasiado alerta, demasiado nervioso.

Su mano golpeó la puerta con firmeza y no tardó en escuchar unos pasos apresurados en su interior.

Eren abrió la puerta y una sonrisa ancha iluminó sus facciones al descubrir a Levi con los brazos cruzados, apoyado sobre el marco de madera.

—Vengo a darte instrucciones —dijo el mayor mientras pasaba de largo hacia el interior de la habitación.

—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó el muchacho con ansiedad, mientras intentaba colocarse torpemente el cuello de la camisa que había elegido como ropa de secuestro.

—No, faltan algunos minutos. Sé que hemos repasado el plan con Historia después de comer, pero quiero asegurarme de que todo queda claro —Levi arrugó la nariz al pasar su mano bajo la mesita de noche del joven, donde encontró restos de polvo y madera astillada—. Sigues sin valorar la limpieza.

El muchacho se mordió la lengua, porque no conocía a nadie que buscara suciedad debajo de los muebles, para él era suficiente con limpiar la superficie de los mismos, que es donde realmente se depositaba el polvo. Él no tenía la culpa de que aquel mobiliario viejo tuviera termitas.

—¿También has repasado el plan con ella? —preguntó el joven con astucia.

Cada vez le costaba menos tutearlo.

Levi se giró para encararlo y se acercó al joven con pasos calculados y una expresión autoritaria en su semblante. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros del castaño, el cabo alargó su mano para colocarle el cuello de la camisa y propinarle un ligero cachete en la mejilla.

—No te pases de listo —dijo con falsa voz amenazante.

Eren sonrió, apreciando la visita que había querido hacerle el cabo con la excusa de _ultimar detalles_. Realmente estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de su superior, ya que parecía dispuesto a robarle minutos a los días para poder dedicárselos a él.

Una sensación cálida se extendió por su pecho al ser consciente de los esfuerzos del otro.

Levi comenzó a repetir el plan por segunda vez aquel día. Su voz era neutra, como de costumbre, pero si el muchacho hubiera convivido más tiempo con él, habría podido apreciar ciertos gestos que delataban la preocupación que sentía el hombre en aquellos momentos. El mayor no se sentía nada cómodo con la idea de entregar a Eren, aunque sabía que el muchacho no estaría desarmado. Sentía que había algo que no cuadraba bien, una intuición que lo atenazaba desde hacía horas.

—Recuerda, te darán unas cuchillas para que las lleves escondidas y así puedas liberarte de las cuerdas —continuó recitando el cabo.

El joven asentía a todo lo que el otro le decía. No obstante, el mayor estaba repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho después de comer, cuando los había llevado a él y a Historia a una habitación apartada para explicarles como se llevaría a cabo el engaño. El muchacho se preguntó si Levi estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba en aquellos momentos, ya que él se encontraba nervioso e impaciente por demostrar su valía. No quería decepcionar a Levi después de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

El muchacho alzó la vista cuando escuchó al otro enmudecer. Lo vio mirar hacia la puerta, como si se asegurara de que estaba bien cerrada. Entonces el cabo acortó la distancia con él para posar un corto beso sobre sus labios.

No tardó en separarse del castaño, dispuesto a continuar con sus explicaciones, pero no esperaba que Eren apresara su nuca en un arranque pasional y lo besara con intensidad, introduciendo con apremio su lengua en su boca, como si quisiera tragar esas palabras en lugar de escucharlas.

—Mmm —una reverberación grave fue todo lo que escapó de los labios del mayor, provocando un cosquilleo en los labios del muchacho, incitándolo a devorar con ansia aquella boca que tanto deseaba.

Levi le permitió que abusara de sus labios, porque ese era el término más adecuado para describir lo que el castaño estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. No le importó ni le disgustó en absoluto sentir el cuerpo del otro arrimarse lo máximo posible al suyo. Podía notar los desbocados latidos de Eren retumbar contra su propio pecho.

El cabo era consciente de que el muchacho estaba ganando cada vez más confianza en si mismo, lo cual se veía reflejado en lo atrevido de sus acciones. Una parte de él no estaba de acuerdo en dejar que el otro llevara las riendas de todo aquello, le parecía que iba demasiado rápido. Pero por otro lado, apreciaba la diferencia en el estado anímico del joven. Eren estaba de buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias tan poco favorables en las que se encontraban y lo notaba más capaz de mantener a raya el pesimismo y la culpa que lo albergaban por dentro. Quizás por ese motivo le estaba permitiendo tomar el control, aunque también era su manera de pedirle que tuviera cuidado. Algo que sabía que no diría en voz alta.

Dudaba de que el joven leyera ese mensaje entre beso y beso.

De repente, Levi sintió como si su cuerpo se volviera más ligero, o como si su mente se nublara bajo un manto de algo que no sabía identificar. Nunca le había costado tanto concentrarse en sus pensamientos como en ese momento. Lo único que sabía era que debía separarse del joven pero, por algún motivo, sus brazos lo estaban aferrando con más fuerza que al principio.

 _No quiero entregarlo. Este plan es una mierda,_ pensó el cabo.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello?. ¿Por qué sentía que sus brazos pesaban el triple al intentar moverlos de la espalda de Eren?. ¿Cómo es que le estaba costando tanto sobreponerse a esa situación?.

El cabo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo –hecho que lo sorprendió-, para deslizar sus manos hacia el pecho del castaño y separarlo unos centímetros de su cara. Entonces comprendió lo nervioso que en realidad se sentía el muchacho al observar de cerca sus ojos verdes. Aunque allí había algo más, un profundo deseo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del mayor.

Levi todavía se sentía demasiado extraño con todo aquello, ni siquiera sabía cuales serían sus límites o si no disponía de ellos.

Si sobrevivían lo suficiente, tal vez tendría ocasión de comprobarlo.

—Ey… —su voz sonó enronquecida—. Ve…será mejor que bajes ya —aquella era la primera vez que farfullaba en su vida.

Eren parpadeó confuso, como si de repente fuera consciente de lo atrevido que había sido. Un rubor intenso tiñó sus mejillas, pero quedaron ocultas tras la sonrisa de complicidad que mostraron sus labios.

El joven asintió y salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí a un Levi bastante azorado.

Cuando estuvo a solas, el cabo tomó aire repetidas veces para calmarse. Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca rapada, estaba haciendo tiempo para evitar que alguien más pudiera notar la tensión en sus pantalones. Se cabreó consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de controlar su cuerpo teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Aquel muchacho lo estaba distrayendo demasiado. ¿Era prudente continuar con todo aquello?.

—Joder —musitó para sí mismo.

Prudente o no, tenía la sensación de haber dado vía libre a algo que no podía controlar.

* * *

Levi no tardó en reunirse con el resto en el establo, donde Jean y Armin se estaban encargando de atar y amordazar a Eren e Historia. Al hombre le dio la sensación de que Jean apretaba las cuerdas con excesiva fuerza, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Ya los había visto pelearse con anterioridad, no tenía tiempo para dramas adolescentes.

Eren lanzaba miradas de odio en dirección a la pareja de Mikasa cada vez que el otro ceñía un nudo.

 _Aprovecha ahora que estoy atado, cobarde,_ pensó el castaño. Prometiéndose a si mismo que aquello no quedaría así y que le daría su merecido en cuanto regresara.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron los movimientos del cabo con la intención de distraerse del dolor que sentía en sus miembros adormecidos. El muchacho se había dejado llevar en su habitación y casi había olvidado por completo la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo en ese momento. Tan solo se había concentrado en lo que le apetecía hacer, en los labios de Levi, en el calor de su cuerpo…

Tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir la excitación que amenazaba con dominarlo de nuevo. Después de todo, no quería darle a Jean una idea equivocada.

—El mercader debería haber llegado ya —escuchó decir a Levi de fondo—. Mierda, ¿dónde se ha metido?.

Nifa se encogió de hombros, sin saber como aplacar la ira del cabo.

El hombre cruzó a grandes zancadas —al menos todo lo grande que era capaz— el establo en dirección a la entrada, donde esperaba poder atisbar en la distancia un rastro de polvo que indicara que el carromato del mercader estaba próximo a su posición. A Levi le había parecido un hombre bastante competente, pues les había conseguido con rapidez a aquellos policías militares a los que habían torturado para sonsacarles la información que necesitaban sobre la realeza. Sin embargo, aquel hombre y su hijo ya deberían haber llegado para ayudarlos a preparar a Eren e Historia antes de la entrega.

 _Algo no va bien,_ se dijo el cabo convencido.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para avisar a los reclutas de que debían permanecer alerta, cuando un disparo le pasó rozando su cabello, removiéndolo y haciendo blanco en la cara de Nifa, que se había acercado hasta él para comunicarle que ya habían terminado.

Levi se permitió un único segundo de observar boquiabierto el rostro mutilado de la bella muchacha, consciente de que su cuerpo se encontraba bañado de la sangre que había salpicado en su dirección. Después, rodó sobre si mismo para esquivar una serie de balas que se hundieron en la tierra donde segundos antes habían estado sus pies.

El cabo consiguió introducirse de nuevo en el establo, donde un caballo desbocado estuvo a punto de pisotearlo en pleno abdomen. Las cristaleras de la zona superior restallaron al ser atravesadas por unos individuos que portaban un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales bastante peculiar.

Levi luchó por ponerse en pie, pero apenas podía dejar de rodar al tener que esquivar constantemente nuevos disparos y coces procedentes de los animales. Un peso muerto cayó cerca suyo y pudo distinguir a la informadora de Erwin con un boquete enorme en donde antes había estado su corazón.

Distinguió unas botas desconocidas que habían hecho contacto contra el suelo a pocos centímetros de su posición. Al parecer, su dueño no se había percatado de que había aterrizado al lado de la muerte.

El hombre soltó un alarido cuando sintió que algo atravesaba la piel de sus botas y le cercenaba los tendones de aquiles, haciéndolo caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

Su grito resonó ahogado cuando se atragantó con la sangre que salía a borbotones del profundo tajo que surcaba su garganta.

Levi colocó el ensangrentado cuchillo entre sus dientes y levantó con ambas manos el cadáver del hombre al que acababa de asesinar para utilizarlo a modo de escudo contra los disparos que ahora se concentraban en su dirección. Poco a poco, trató de acercarse al lugar donde habían dejado amordazados a Eren e Historia, en un intento de cortar las sogas para que pudieran ponerse a cubierto. Aunque estaba seguro de que ninguna bala iría en dirección de aquellos dos.

El cabo dejó que lo dispararan para distinguir la dirección de donde venían las balas. Cuando creyó haber confirmado su origen, utilizó la pistola de la mano derecha de su escudo para devolver una ráfaga de balas en aquella dirección. Dos cadáveres cayeron sobre el lomo de un caballo, que coceó repetidas veces en el aire partiendo en dos el cráneo de otro de sus enemigos que pasaba desafortunadamente por detrás.

Levi giró bruscamente su cabeza al escuchar el grito de Mikasa.

—¡Jean! —el joven temblaba tratando de apuntar con su rifle a una mujer que apuntaba a su vez con su arma hacia su frente.

Mikasa trataba de acercarse hacia él, pero una serie de disparos la mantuvieron al margen de hacerlo.

—¡Dispara Jean! —le ordenó el cabo al apartar el cuchillo de sus dientes—. ¡Disp…

Un brazo se cerró en torno a su garganta, levantándolo en volandas y cortándole de súbito la respiración.

—Diría que cuánto has crecido —susurró una voz grave cerca de su oído—. Pero apenas noto la diferencia.

Levi abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer al propietario de aquella voz.

* * *

 **(A/N): Se acabó lo bueno xD al menos por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por los Favs y Follows! He decidido que voy a responder las reviews por PM, creo que es más cómodo, excepto los guest que los responderé por aquí como siempre.**

 **Guest (Tanifu): Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, sé que la mayoría detestó la interrupción de Mikasa xD yo también. Levi no sabe como sentirse por su pasado, es demasiado pragmático y está listo para la acción, por lo que no deja que su mente (o su corazón en este caso) lo distraiga demasiado. Pero ahí esta Eren, con sus impulsos para descolocarlo xD Gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): Sé que todos los que siguen el manga y el anime están acostumbrados a escenas un poco gores, de todas formas advierto de que este capítulo no va a ser bonito.**

* * *

El cabo hacía un esfuerzo por intentar llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones, pero el brazo que lo estaba estrangulando lo mantenía aferrado con fuerza mientras la voz de su propietario daba órdenes a sus subordinados.

—¡Sacadlos de aquí de una vez! —dijo con autoridad a los cuatro policías que aún permanecían con vida—. Matad al resto.

Levi sintió como una mano trataba de arrebatarle el cuchillo que tenía en la derecha, por lo que reunió la fuerza suficiente para zafarse de ese agarre y lanzarlo en el aire imprimiéndole un movimiento rotatorio. Acertó en el antebrazo de la mujer que apuntaba con su arma a Jean en el preciso instante en el que ella apretaba el gatillo, provocando que su disparo saliera desviado hacia la pierna del recluta.

El muchacho gritó y rodó por el suelo, agarrándose el muslo herido con desesperación. Levi esperaba que la bala no hubiera atravesado ninguna vena principal, porque no sería la primera vez que veía a alguien morir por un disparo similar.

Al menos no había sido en la frente.

No obstante, el tiempo corría en su contra, ya que Jean podría desangrarse en pocos minutos si nadie le hacía un torniquete en esa pierna.

Mikasa gritó cuando vio que la mujer se recomponía y avanzaba dispuesta a rematar a su pareja. Escuchó un disparo y sus labios temblaron al suponer que Jean estaba muerto. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver como el cuerpo de la mujer se desplomaba hacia adelante con una herida que sangraba profusamente en su abdomen.

Cuando el cuerpo de la policía dejó de tapar su campo visual, pudo distinguir a Armin con el rifle que había pertenecido a Jean en sus manos. El muchacho no había dudado ni un segundo en disparar para salvar la vida de su amigo, al contrario que Jean, a quien su vacilación podría costarle la vida.

Levi comenzaba a tener los labios amoratados debido a la falta de aire, pero Kenny no cejaba en su empeño de asfixiarlo. ¿Realmente lo iba a matar así, con sus propias manos?. Sus ojos acuosos, debido a la falta de oxígeno, se encontraron con unos verdes que lo miraban suplicantes.

Eren forcejeaba en los brazos de dos policías que trataban de sacarlo del establo. El muchacho había sido desprovisto de todas sus armas y tampoco podía transformarse en titán para ayudar a sus amigos. Tan solo podía mirar impotente como aquel policía con sombrero mataba lentamente al hombre al que amaba, mientras a él lo alejaban a rastras de su lado.

Eren profirió un grito que podría haber desgarrado sus cuerdas vocales, provocando que los hombres que trataban de hacerse con él titubearan presas de un súbito miedo. Después de todo, temían que el muchacho pudiera convertirse en titán aún sin poder morder su mano. Por mucho que su jefe les hubiera asegurado que aquello era imposible, no dejaban de tener sus dudas al respecto.

—Creí haberte enseñado mejor, ¿sabes?. Me decepcionas —Kenny continuaba susurrando en el oído del cabo—. No debiste entrar en el establo, en una ratonera, sabiendo que estabas rodeado.

Los dos policías militares que no estaban con Eren se colocaron a ambos lados de su jefe, apuntando con sus armas a la zona donde Mikasa y Armin habían arrastrado a Jean para ponerse a cubierto, detrás de un montículo de heno prensado. De vez en cuando intercambiaban algún disparo contra ellos para cubrir la salida de los que trataban de llevar a Eren e Historia hacia el exterior.

Armin permanecía con sus manos sudorosas aferradas al rifle, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió devolver los disparos. El cabo estaba demasiado comprometido en esa posición y temía que la bala pudiera alcanzarlo a él en lugar de a los otros dos. Intentaba desesperadamente urdir un plan que pudiera sacarlos de allí, pero estaban en clara desventaja, ya que seguramente habían más policías en el exterior.

Mikasa desgarró parte de la tela de su pantalón para hacerle un torniquete a Jean en la pierna. El muchacho se quejaba en los límites de la conciencia, ya que la pérdida de sangre y el dolor lo estaban dejando sin fuerzas para permanecer despierto. La muchacha le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla para evitar que se desmayara, necesitaba que Jean se mantuviera despierto, necesitaba saber que seguía con vida.

—Jean… por favor, aguanta —pidió ella con voz firme.

Los ojos de él la miraron, aunque no eran capaces de enfocar su figura. No sabía si sentirse dolido por el tono tan neutro de su pareja, pero asumía que Mikasa solo actuaba así porque la situación requería que no se dejara llevar por la desesperación. ¡Cómo envidiaba esa fortaleza!. Si tan solo él hubiera sido capaz de disparar primero a aquella mujer…

—Mika… te quiero —susurró tratando de elevar su mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de la morena.

Sin embargo, jamás llegó a tocarla porque sus fuerzas abandonaron por completo su cuerpo a medio recorrido y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

El cabo rebuscó en su bolsillo con la mano que tenía libre. Comenzaba a ver puntitos negros en su campo visual, por lo que sabía que estaba a punto de morir. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con la bolsita de té que le había entregado el mercader días antes, desatando el nudo para poder agarrar un puñado de su contenido. Su otra mano estaba inutilizada en su espalda, ya que Kenny le había hecho una llave para evitar que pudiera soltarse de su agarre.

Levi levantó su brazo y descargó el contenido de su mano en dirección al rostro que le susurraba al oído, introduciéndole el polvillo de las hojas resecas en los ojos a Kenny. Cuando el policía aflojó su agarre soltando una exclamación, el cabo aprovechó para girar levemente su cuerpo y descargar un puñetazo en la entrepierna del hombre, aprovechando la altura a la que lo tenía alzado su enemigo.

El hombre se dobló sobre si mismo y Levi se afianzó en su cuello con ambas manos para tomar un impulso lateral y descargar una patada en plena cara del policía que se encontraba a su derecha.

Mientras, Mikasa ya le había arrebatado el rifle a Armin en cuanto había escuchado el grito de Kenny. Se incorporó de su posición, arriesgándose a exponer gran parte de su cuerpo, pero su intuición no la había fallado y sus enemigos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de quitarse a Levi de encima. Apuntó a Kenny en el centro del pecho, pero el hombre reaccionó justo a tiempo para agarrar a uno de sus compañeros y colocarlo delante suya a modo de protección.

Utilizó ese escudo humano para retroceder y salir a trompicones del establo. Mikasa no dejaba de disparar mientras Levi remataba al hombre al que había reducido a base de puñetazos. Sin embargo, el cabo no tardó en desplomarse en el suelo, jadeando ruidosamente para llenar sus pulmones del aire del que habían sido privados durante tanto tiempo.

Mikasa salió de su escondite, rogándole antes a Armin con la mirada que se encargara de Jean. Corrió en dirección a la entrada del establo, dispuesta a rescatar a Eren, pero una mano aferró su bota para detenerla. La muchacha se recompuso a tiempo de evitar caer de bruces y dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al hombre que yacía a sus pies.

—N… no —dijo el cabo con voz enronquecida—. No salgas.

La joven lo miró con ojeriza.

—Hay que rescatar a Eren —intentó avanzar, pero la mano que retenía su bota la apretó con más fuerza.

—Te matarán —Levi apenas podía pronunciar aquellas palabras—. Primero hay que ponernos a salvo.

Armin asomó su cabeza por encima de la montaña de heno.

—¿Dónde están Sasha y Connie? —preguntó el rubio.

—Estaban en la casa, pero no sabemos si les han atacado a ellos también —respondió Mikasa.

Armin asintió y procedió a recorrer con su mirada hasta el último recoveco del establo, intentando encontrar una manera de salir de allí que no fuera por la puerta principal.

—Seguramente estemos rodeados —murmuró el muchacho.

De repente, se escucharon más disparos en el exterior.

* * *

Moblit apuntaba con el rifle desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Pudo ver como metían a Eren e Historia en el interior de un carromato, donde un hombre bastante alto había impartido órdenes a un grupo de siete personas que se habían quedado atrás.

El carromato abandonó el lugar, mientras que aquellos policías se disponían a rodear el establo. Su rifle disparó a dos de ellos, sin acertar, haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en su dirección.

Algunos policías también habían irrumpido en la casa, destrozando todo lo que podían a su paso. Sasha y Connie se habían refugiado en el almacén donde estaban todos los víveres a petición de la castaña. Si iban a morir, al menos no lo harían con el estómago vacío.

Dos hombres los siguieron y se aseguraron de atrancar la puerta para que no pudieran salir, después vertieron aceite y le prendieron fuego, antes de marcharse a revisar el sótano del refugio.

Moblit había conseguido ocultarse en una de las habitaciones, atrancando la puerta desde dentro para evitar que lo sorprendieran por la espalda. Disparaba a todo el que se ponía en su campo de visión, aunque sabía que no tardarían en localizarlo. Al menos intentaría darles algo de cobertura a los que se habían quedado atrapados en el establo.

Comenzó a distinguir un humo que salía desde una zona del piso inferior y supo que había llegado el momento de buscar su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

* * *

Una de las pocas cristaleras del establo que habían permanecido intactas, restalló. Provocando que todos los policías que se encontraban en ese lateral dispararan como locos a la persona que había salido a través de ella. Casi cuando habían agotado todas sus balas, descubrieron que se trataba de un rastrillo.

Al mismo tiempo, dos caballos habían salido desbocadamente por la puerta principal, desconcertando por completo a los dos hombres que estaban encargados de vigilar ese lateral. Los caballos estaban equipados con las sillas de montar, pero no llevaban a ningún jinete sobre sus lomos.

Los animales pasaron de largo, alejándose del establo en dirección al refugio. Si aquellos policías hubieran estado mejor posicionados, habrían visto salir a los caballos de frente, no de lado, y habrían podido distinguir a dos figuras que permanecían agarradas a las sillas en el costado de cada uno de esos animales.

Mikasa y Levi tenían los músculos en tensión, ya que era toda una proeza mantenerse aferrados con la fuerza de sus brazos a un animal que galopaba. Con la fuerza de su abdomen y las piernas recogidas, ambos conseguían mantener una postura horizontal aprovechando el cuerpo de los caballos para ocultarse. Los otros dos enemigos que podrían delatar su posición estaban demasiado ocupados disparando a un rastrillo.

Consiguieron alejarse lo suficiente para dejarse caer y avanzar arrastrándose por el suelo en dirección al refugio.

Armin permanecía en el establo con Jean, con el rifle en sus temblorosas manos. El rubio empezaba a ser consciente de que había matado a un ser humano, a una mujer. Sin embargo, aquel no era el momento para dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos, su amigo reposaba inconsciente a su lado con el rostro cada vez más pálido debido a la pérdida de sangre. El torniquete que le había improvisado Mikasa había cortado parte de la hemorragia, pero era una herida grave. Las balas de esos equipos de maniobras eran bastante grandes y no estaba seguro de que Jean pudiera sobrevivir si no recibía atención médica inmediata.

Deseó haber sido capaz de elaborar un plan mejor que ese, pero la situación era complicada y tampoco poseían más medios que aquellos caballos y las herramientas medio oxidadas de ese establo.

Escuchó uno pasos resonar amortiguados sobre el heno que se había esparcido por todo el suelo. El muchacho aprovechó algunos trozos de las cristaleras para averiguar con su reflejo quién se había introducido en el establo.

Dos policías avanzaban cautelosamente en su dirección.

* * *

Levi y Mikasa consiguieron llegar hacia sus habitaciones sin cruzarse con ninguno de los policías que aún permanecían dentro del refugio. Se pusieron los equipos de maniobras y a punto estuvieron de decapitar a Moblit cuando este se topó con ellos al girar una esquina.

—¡Soy yo! —exclamó el hombre al sentir el silbido del aire que habían provocado las espadas de los Ackerman al girar en su dirección.

—Joder —dijo el cabo, desviando su arma en el último momento.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —preguntó Mikasa.

—El carro partió hace unos minutos, ya no están. Creo que hay unos cuantos policías aquí dentro —respondió el dibujante con el rostro sudoroso.

—Ahora mismo debemos acabar con nuestros enemigos —dijo Levi mirando con seriedad a la muchacha—. Después rescataremos a Eren.

—Si no seguimos ese carro lo perderemos de vista —lo enfrentó ella con rabia.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —respondió el otro cortante.

Moblit giraba su cabeza en dirección a uno y otro mientras hablaban, sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo en aquella discusión.

—Ya veo lo que te importa —dijo ella entre dientes.

El cabo abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la implicación de aquellas palabras, pero se recompuso al instante tratando de dominar el impulso de poner en su sitio a aquella chiquilla. No era el momento para eso, necesitaban actuar con rapidez.

—Piensa un poco lo que dices —respondió sombrío.

De repente, unos gritos procedentes del piso inferior los sacaron del duelo de miradas que estaban compartiendo. Bajaron apresuradamente la escalinata de piedra y tuvieron que taparse la nariz con las mangas de sus chaquetas para evitar que el intenso humo se colara de lleno en sus pulmones.

Todo el comedor estaba ardiendo y los gritos procedían de la cocina, donde una viga de madera se había desprendido dificultando la entrada.

* * *

El policía militar que había permanecido en el tejado del refugio descendió cuando sus dos compañeros salieron de la trampilla del sótano junto con dos hombres que estaban maniatados y amordazados.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó a sus compañeros.

—No lo sé, pero son de la policía militar. Los tenían encerrados ahí abajo, uno de ellos está casi inconsciente, con señales de haber sido torturado —conforme su compañero le iba informando de todo, el otro revisaba con interés el rostro ensangrentado de Niles.

—Hay que llevarlos a la capital. Los del cuerpo de exploración son unos salvajes, espero que los ahorquen junto con el comandante —parecía que escupía las palabras en lugar de pronunciarlas—. ¿Queda alguien vivo ahí dentro?.

Sus dos compañeros negaron con la cabeza.

—Solo puede haber carne chamuscada —afirmó uno de ellos.

—Alguien disparaba desde una de las ventanas —recordó el que había estado en el tejado.

Un estruendo a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó y pudo apartarse a tiempo de evitar que la pared que se había derrumbado le cayera encima.

—Creo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él —dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia sus monturas, indicando a los que rodeaban el establo que se dieran prisa en finalizar su cometido.

—Quiero llegar a tiempo para cenar —comentó el policía—. Que alguien entre y acabe de una vez con ellos.

Al escuchar sus palabras, los dos policías que habían estado encargados de vigilar la puerta principal se adentraron con las armas en alto en el interior del establo.

* * *

Levi y Mikasa consiguieron sortear las llamas y se encontraban empujando con fuerza la viga que les impedía abrir la puerta del almacén. Moblit traba de sofocar el fuego a base de cubos de agua, pero las llamas devoraban con rapidez todos los muebles de madera, dejándoles cada vez con menos espacio para maniobrar. Un crujido les indicó que la viga estaba cediendo, por lo que Moblit se sumó a los otros dos para ejercer más fuerza.

Cuando consiguieron abrir la puerta del almacén, se encontraron a Connie y Sasha entrelazados en un ovillo en el suelo, intentado respirar bocanadas cortas de aire para evitar intoxicarse con el humo. Casi estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de sus rescatadores.

Un temblor, acompañado de un sonido ensordecedor, los hizo tambalear a todos. La construcción se estaba derrumbando, necesitaban salir de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

Los tres policías que cargaban con los torturados habían ido a buscar sus caballos para poder alcanzar al carromato donde iba su jefe. Sus siete compañeros seguían rodeando el establo, esperando a que sus ocupantes se rindieran o intentaran escapar para matarlos. El hombre pensó que esos siete serían suficientes y que no tenía sentido que ellos permanecieran allí cargando con los heridos.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya —sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que su jefe les había ordenado que permanecieran allí hasta asegurarse de que todos los reclutas hubieran muerto.

No obstante, se encogieron de hombros, convencidos de que aquellos muchachos no tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

* * *

Consiguieron atravesar la ventana de la cocina justo a tiempo de evitar morir aplastados por ese infierno de fuego. Sasha y Connie habían perdido sus equipos de maniobras en el incendio, pero Moblit y Mikasa los cargaban sin esfuerzo alguno.

Levi estudió el terreno una vez que tomó tierra y distinguió la estela de polvo que levantaban tres caballos en la distancia.

Se giró hacia sus compañeros cuando estos se posaron justo detrás de él.

—Son siete los que rodean el establo —comentó Levi—. Si alguno tiene demasiados escrúpulos para matar a esos hombres que lo diga antes de suponer un estorbo.

El cabo conectó su mirada con la de la joven, pero solo vio determinación en esos oscuros ojos negros. Ella no era como Jean, ya había matado antes.

Moblit cedió su rifle a Sasha, que lo miró con ojos aterrorizados y se lo pasó a Connie de inmediato.

—¿Matar a esos hombres? —preguntó el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

—Son ellos o nosotros —respondió el cabo dándoles la espalda.

Connie tragó saliva trabajosamente, convencido de que sería incapaz de disparar. No obstante, no le dieron tiempo de objetar, ya que cuando quiso hacerlo descubrió que solo Sasha permanecía con él.

Levi se acercó a los dos policías que examinaban el rastrillo con ojo crítico. Estos distinguieron una sombra sobre el objeto que parecía ir aumentando de tamaño por segundos.

Se giraron justo a tiempo de observar como la muerte les caía del cielo.

Mikasa dio un rodeo y se topó de frente con otros dos hombres que no dudaron en disparar en su dirección a pesar de la sorpresa. Ella esquivó las balas ayudándose de su equipo de maniobras y descargó una de las cuchillas que portaba en dirección a uno de ellos, acertándole en la cadera. La muchacha afianzó los pies en el lateral del tejado y tomó impulso para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y evitar las nuevas balas que fluían en su dirección.

—¡Muere, joder! —gritó el que no estaba herido.

Mikasa aterrizó en el techo del establo, esperando a que el otro la siguiera. Se acurrucó pegando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al muro lateral del tejado. Cuando el policía llegó, no fue capaz de verla, ya que el hombre esperaba que la muchacha estuviera de pie en medio de la explanada. Ella se incorporó y atravesó la espalda del hombre con sus cuchillas.

—Esta va por Jean —susurró en el oído del hombre, que se desplomó a sus pies completamente inmóvil.

Moblit consiguió sorprender al único policía militar que vigilaba la zona trasera del establo, sin embargo, no encontraba a los dos policías que antes habían custodiado la entrada.

Se reunió en el tejado con Mikasa cuando escuchó la voz de la muchacha.

—Están dentro —gritó ella antes de disparar su gancho y atravesar uno de los ventanales previamente rotos para acceder al interior.

* * *

Armin escuchó todo el jaleo exterior y supo que el cabo y su amiga estaban generando una buena conmoción entre sus enemigos. Los dos que se habían internado en el establo habían rodado por el suelo para buscar un lugar que les ofreciera cobertura.

Mikasa y Levi entraron de forma coordinada cada uno por un lateral y fueron recibidos por varios disparos que no consiguieron acertar en el blanco.

Armin se incorporó ligeramente y comenzó a disparar en la dirección donde intuía que se ocultaba uno de sus enemigos, generando la distracción suficiente para que Mikasa pudiera localizarlo y acabar inmediatamente con su vida.

El último de los policías salió de su escondite con las manos en alto y las armas colgando a sus costados.

—Por favor, no me maten —suplicó el joven de cabellos ensortijados—. ¡Me rindo!.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada que provocó que el otro se meara en los pantalones. Levi aprovechó para golpearlo por detrás con el mango de su equipo de maniobras, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

—Ya puedes salir, Armin —dijo el cabo.

Mikasa corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba su amigo y se dejó caer al lado de su pareja. Se llevó una mano a los labios al observar el rostro demacrado de Jean, que era incapaz de responder a ningún estímulo externo. Ella lo acunó entre sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del joven.

—Te quiero, Jean —dijo entre lágrimas—. Ahora lo sé, estoy segura. Por favor, aguanta un poco más.

La voz de la muchacha se quebró y Armin posó una de sus manos en su hombro.

—Tenemos que buscar ayuda —le dijo a su amiga.

Ella asintió y cargó con Jean entre sus brazos para reunirse con el resto, con el corazón encogido al no haber sido capaz de proteger a los dos chicos que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

Eren trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil en el suelo del carromato.

 _Si ese cabrón no las hubiera atado con tanta fuerza,_ pensó irritado.

Junto a él estaba Historia, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a los tres policías que viajaban con ellos, especialmente al del sombrero.

Kenny le sonrió con suficiencia y lanzó un beso en su dirección, haciendo que la joven se encogiera de asco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escucharon voces en el exterior y el hombre del sombrero asomó su cabeza para conversar con los recién llegados.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó con poca delicadeza.

—Apilando cadáveres —respondió con orgullo uno de los hombres.

—¿Y quién coño son esos? —para ser un policía militar, aquel hombre hablaba más bien como un matón.

—Los tenían encerrados en el sótano, jefe —contestó el otro.

—No son problema nuestro —contestó Kenny.

—P-pero señor, están heridos. Son de la policía militar —balbuceó el hombre.

—He dicho que no es problema nuestro. Deshazte de ellos en el primer distrito que crucemos —dijo sin dar lugar a réplica.

Eren abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó el comentario de los cadáveres.

 _¡NO!… Mikasa, Armin… Levi,_ el joven cerró sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, provocando que estas rodaran abundantemente por sus mejillas.

Estaban todos muertos, sus amigos, su familia, su amor… Se giró para mirar de reojo a aquel peligroso hombre sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Levi con los labios amoratados y los ojos enrojecidos.

Su corazón no podía soportar tanto dolor.

* * *

Mikasa discutió con Sasha, que no dejaba de negar con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado profunda —argumentó la castaña.

—Eres la única que entiende de heridas de bala —argumentó Armin tratando de contener a su amiga.

—¡Hazlo! —ordenó Mikasa—. Morirá si no lo ayudas.

—P-pero —Sasha tomo aire para poder tranquilizarse, aquella chica la intimidaba demasiado—. No tengo material para curar.

Moblit dejó caer a sus pies lo que quedaba del botiquín con el que había curado Levi a Nifa unos días antes.

—Tendrás que apañarte con esto.

El rostro de la castaña palideció, pero supo que no tenía elección, tendría que intentar extraer la bala de la pierna de Jean como fuera.

—Moblit —la voz de Levi acalló al resto de los presentes—. Ve a buscar a la doctora del cuerpo de exploración.

El aludido alzó la mirada asombrado, se suponía que no debían delatar su posición a nadie.

—Cabo Levi, no creo que acceda a venir —contestó el ayudante de Hange con respeto.

—Es una profesional, vendrá en cuanto le expliques la situación, date prisa —Levi le tendió la rienda del único caballo que quedaba disponible en el establo.

Moblit asintió, aun dudoso de que aquella fuera buena idea. Por una parte, estaba convencido de que los miembros del cuerpo de exploración se apoyarían entre sí. Sin embargo, a ellos se los consideraba traidores por ocultar a Eren e Historia de las autoridades, por lo que no estaba seguro de que conseguiría que la doctora viajara de tan buena gana con él.

Observó el rostro de Jean y los escasos materiales con los que contaba Sasha. Quizás la joven fuera capaz de atrasar lo inevitable durante un tiempo, pero la herida se infectaría si no se le proporcionaban las medicinas adecuadas. El hombre montó sobre el caballo y se dirigió decidido hacia el antiguo cuartel.

Levi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Suspiró y se alejó de la zona lo suficiente para quedarse a solas unos momentos. Las llamas del refugio estaban casi extintas, debido a que no habían encontrado nada más con lo que alimentarse a su alrededor. El establo permanecía intacto, excepto por los ventanales rotos de la zona superior. El cabo avanzó hacia el interior y se detuvo dentro de uno de los cubículos de los caballos.

Apoyó su espalda contra la madera y se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo, sin importarle que estuviera repleto de estiércol.

 _Ya veo lo que te importa,_ había dicho Mikasa.

El cabo apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño con impotencia. ¿Dónde habrían llevado a Eren?. ¿Estaría bien?. ¿Serían capaces de encontrarlo?.

Notó una humedad caer sobre una de sus manos y miró hacia abajo sorprendido. Era una gota que se deslizaba por su piel, perdiéndose entre sus blanquecinos nudillos. El cabo alzó la vista incrédulo y se llevó una de sus manos al rostro. No recordaba la última vez que había derramado una lágrima.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y a los que lo tienen en favoritos. Respondo reviews por PM.**

 **Guest (yo): Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo y acertaste con lo de Kenny xD**


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N): Siento haber tardado en actualizar, encima este capítulo no me gusta mucho, hay pequeños saltos temporales que me preocupa no haber explicado bien y parrafadas quizás demasiado densas. Juzguen ustedes. He intentado explicar lo justo las escenas que aparecen en el manga, porque es lo que todos conocemos y no quiero aburrir al describirlas de nuevo. Aún así era necesario para el capítulo siguiente, que seguro que les va a gustar más.

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos completamente desorientado. A pesar de haber perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, sospechaba que llevaba secuestrado ya algunos días.

La mayor parte del tiempo había sentido bajo su cuerpo el traqueteo del carro de caballos que lo conducía a lugar desconocido, en compañía de una atemorizada Historia y del asesino de sus amigos.

El muchacho cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sentía un agudo dolor en las sienes y apenas podía respirar debido a la acumulación de mocos en sus fosas nasales.

No había dejado de derramar lágrimas desde que escuchó a aquellos hombres confirmar que todos sus seres queridos habían muerto.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos ya no se encontraba en ese carromato maniatado con las sogas que había apretado Jean. No, aquel lugar era lo más extraño que había visto en su vida.

Se trataba de una caverna, pero nada parecida a esas cuevas que le había gustado explorar de pequeño junto a sus amigos. Las paredes eran más lisas de lo normal, aunque no estuvieran trabajadas por seres humanos, era como si la propia caverna se hubiera esculpido así misma para no dejar rastro alguno de imperfección. La piedra brillaba como si tuviera miles de cristales incrustados en su interior, lanzando caprichosos destellos que desconcertaban aún más al joven.

Eren trató de moverse, le dolía la espalda y los brazos y pronto comprendió el motivo. Se encontraba encadenado, de rodillas en el suelo y con los brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en quitarle la mordaza. Su camisa había sido descartada pero no sus pantalones, los cuales estaban manchados de orina y restos de sangre.

La misma sangre reseca que estaba adherida a su pelo y parte de su rostro.

El muchacho recordó entonces el fuerte golpe que le había propinado el hombre del sombrero cuando habían llegado a su destino.

Sus tripas rugían y su garganta ardía debido a la ausencia de agua y alimento en su organismo. No obstante, Eren dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho en un gesto de resignación. Ya poco le importaba lo que pasara con él, las personas que le daban sentido a su vida habían sido cruelmente asesinadas. Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos resonar a través de aquellas inmensas paredes. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir dos figuras que lo miraban desde un desnivel por debajo de su posición. A pesar de la tristeza, Eren no pudo disimular su expresión de asombro al ver a Historia junto a un hombre que vestía elegantes ropas y que portaba un maletín con numerosos frasquitos de cristal en su interior.

—Parece que ya ha despertado —comentó Rod Reiss—. Ha llegado la hora, pequeña. ¿Estás preparada?.

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que Levi y el resto de los reclutas consiguieran escapar de la policía militar central en aquel refugio que había quedado reducido a cenizas.

Levi y su nueva escuadra habían presenciado como la doctora encontraba a Jean en el interior del establo donde habían entablado combate con sus enemigos, tapado con una manta después de que Sasha hubiera intervenido de manera provisional su herida.

Moblit la había guiado hasta allí y el cabo había contemplado con ayuda de un catalejo que no habían acudido solos, si no que varios miembros de la policía militar escoltaban al ayudante de Hange y a la doctora.

En contra de lo que había considerado apropiado la mayoría, él había optado por dejar a Jean a una distancia prudente de su actual posición, vigilando en la distancia y esperando a que fueran a buscarlo para llevarlo al hospital. No se había equivocado al sospechar que todos los integrantes del cuerpo de exploración estaban bajo vigilancia en el antiguo cuartel, por lo que sabía que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de apresarlos a todos si delataban su posición.

—Está en buenas manos. Nos vamos ya —dijo el cabo mientras se deslizaba por la pendiente del montículo que le había servido como puesto de vigilancia.

Mikasa asintió con severidad y se sorprendió cuando el cabo le tendió el catalejo en un ademán de que observara con sus propios ojos como sacaban a Jean del establo. La muchacha tomó la herramienta y trepó por la pendiente de tierra para corroborar las palabras de su superior.

—Entonces, ¿cual es el plan? —inquirió Connie con timidez.

—Vamos a hacerles una visita a nuestros amigos del cuartel militar central —dijo Levi mientras pasaba de largo por delante del atónito joven.

Connie abrió los ojos como platos y le lanzó una preocupada mirada a su mejor amiga, Sasha, que mordisqueaba los restos de un pan duro que guardaba preciadamente en uno de sus bolsillos.

Al parecer el tiempo de las huidas había tocado a su fin y había llegado el momento del contraataque.

* * *

Hange había conseguido contactar personalmente con Erwin para transmitirle su última teoría acerca del poder del titán y el súbito interés que podía tener Rod Reiss en Eren. Estaba totalmente convencida de que pretendía devorarlo para conseguir algún tipo de habilidad que al parecer solo Eren poseía. El comandante había declarado que se prepararan para lo peor, incluso para su propia ejecución, ya que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final de su plan sin importarle el hecho de que Eren hubiera sido secuestrado por sus enemigos.

La confirmación de sus teorías le habían otorgado al comandante la valentía para iniciar un golpe de estado y poner en jaque a los nobles que formaban parte del consejo del rey, de un falso rey al que debían derrocar. A pesar de estar con un pie en el patíbulo, había confiado en que Hange y Levi pudieran llevar a cabo el plan que había elaborado con tanta pasión. Por fin podría vengarse de ese sistema político tan corrupto que le había arrebatado a su padre cuando tan solo era un niño. Por fin estaba cada vez más cerca de saber la verdad sobre el mundo en el que había nacido, ya casi podía sentir la satisfacción que le otorgaría todo aquel conocimiento.

Quién sabe hasta donde podrían llegar una vez que se hicieran con el control de las ciudades.

El equipo de exploración podría gozar del prestigio que merecía. Las vidas de todos aquellos soldados muertos en combate cobrarían un nuevo sentido… Si, eso formaba parte de su discurso, aunque la realidad, el motor de toda aquella rebeldía radicaba en un motivo personal y egoísta. Deseaba venganza y saciar su inmensa curiosidad. Sabía que en el sótano de Eren se encontraban las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

El golpe de estado tuvo lugar dos días después del secuestro, al mismo tiempo que Hange conseguía desmentir, con ayuda de los periodistas, todas las calumnias que se habían vertido sobre el cuerpo de exploración, incluyendo la más reciente de todas, la atribución de la muerte del mercader del distrito de Trost. Afortunadamente, su hijo había presenciado como la policía militar los habían atacado y habían degollado a su padre sin más contemplaciones, no sin antes emplear la violencia con algunos de sus ayudantes para sonsacarles todos los detalles del plan que habían acordado junto a Levi y los suyos.

* * *

Cuatro días después del secuestro de Eren, y tras haber mermado las fuerzas de la policía militar central, Levi y su escuadra ocuparon temporalmente ese cuartel para poder descansar, aprovisionarse y delinear un plan de rescate. Sasha y Connie consiguieron las piezas necesarias para reparar los equipos de maniobras que habían rescatado de los escombros.

Hange no tardó en dar con ellos y ponerlos al día de los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en la capital.

Encerraron en las celdas del edificio a los policías, atendiendo con cuidado a los más heridos y proporcionándoles suficiente agua y comida.

Levi había sido consciente de que sus muchachos no estaban preparados para matar humanos todavía, la lúgubre mirada en los ojos de Armin y el titubeo por parte de Sasha y Connie confirmaban esas sospechas. Por ese motivo, habían tomado el cuartel de la policía militar central provocando heridas lo suficientemente importantes como para inmovilizar esas tropas sin que las vidas de esos policías corrieran peligro por ello.

De modo que, a pesar de haber tardado más tiempo en hacerse con el control de la edificación, no habían tenido que lamentar ni una sola muerte.

Cenaron todos juntos como de costumbre, Sasha se había empeñado en dar buena cuenta de las provisiones que pertenecían a la policía militar, ya que tenían las alacenas llenas de exquisitos alimentos que a ellos jamás les llegaban en el reparto. El presupuesto destinado a las tropas de exploración era el más reducido de todos los cuerpos militares.

A pesar de la suculenta cena, ninguno podía evitar lanzar miradas de reojo a las sillas vacías que deberían estar ocupando sus ausentes compañeros.

Levi se retiró temprano al dormitorio que había escogido para pasar la noche, con una botella de vino que había encontrado en el almacén.

Se dejó caer en una desgastada silla y elevó las piernas para apoyar sus botas sobre el escritorio, recostándose ligeramente en el respaldo al tiempo que destaponaba la botella para dar un buen sorbo de su contenido. No era el mejor vino que había probado en su vida, pero ese sabor ligeramente amargo consiguió reconfortarlo un poco.

La realidad era que se sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de proteger mejor a esos muchachos. Había impedido que Jean muriera de un tiro en la frente, pero no podía asegurar que escapara de las garras de la muerte a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que habían realizado para mantenerlo con vida. La herida era bastante grave y eso era un hecho que ninguno de ellos podía obviar. Tampoco había sido capaz de proteger a Eren e Historia, de evitar su secuestro o de averiguar su actual paradero para poder ir a rescatarlos sin más demora.

De repente, una oleada de nostalgia invadió su cuerpo. Su mente viajó en el tiempo, hacia una época en la que su equipo estaba formado por Farlan e Isabel, los únicos que hasta entonces se habían abierto paso entre su gruñona personalidad para hacerse un hueco en su corazón. Había vivido con aquellos dos en una casa ridículamente pequeña pero acogedora. No necesitaban más espacio que ese, había dos habitaciones y Levi había cedido su cama a Isabel tras rescatarla de las pútridas calles de la ciudad subterránea, al borde de la inanición. Fue en ese momento en el que se acostumbró a dormir en un sofá en lugar de un colchón, desde donde mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta velando por el sueño de sus amigos hasta que sus propios párpados cedían a la tentación de un escaso sueño reparador.

Recordó como algunas noches, después de haber completado con éxito alguna fechoría, se relajaban todos medio tirados en el sofá, bebiendo el vino del que se acababan de aprovisionar y compartiendo anécdotas de ese día.

El rubio era un especialista en hacer bromas e Isabel llenaba la habitación de sonoras carcajadas. A Levi le encantaba escucharlos reír, aunque a menudo insistiera en que eran demasiado molestos y ruidosos. Eran su familia, nada menos, la que él mismo había escogido. Aquellos que había decidido proteger y enseñar a sobrevivir en las duras condiciones en las que se encontraban.

Una de esas noches, Levi se había despertado a las pocas horas de haberse quedado dormido. Apenas descansaba tres o cuatro horas y por eso su pálido rostro estaba surcado por profundas ojeras que le daban ese toque intimidatorio a sus hinchados ojos grises.

Había notado un calor sobre él y al levantar levemente la cabeza había distinguido unos mechones rojizos que estaban esparcidos entre su costado y su pecho. Isabel se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre él.

Levi había dejado escapar un profundo suspiro, resultaba imposible moverse de esa postura sin despertarla. Al girar su cabeza se había topado con la melena rubia de Farlan, que se había quedado dormido en una posición sentada con la espalda apoyada en el sofá a su lado.

—Idiotas. Pudiendo dormir cómodos… —había murmurado Levi.

Sin embargo, jamás olvidaría la calidez que sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho, la cual consiguió dibujarle una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Recordó que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, tratando de alargar ese momento de paz lo máximo posible aunque fuera incapaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Uno de sus brazos había rodeado el cuerpo de Isabel provocando que ella se acurrucara aun más contra su pecho de forma inconsciente.

En ese instante se había prometido de forma resuelta que haría todo lo posible porque aquellos dos dejaran de vivir en la miseria. Lucharía por sacarlos adelante y darles la oportunidad de llevar la vida digna que se merecían…

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla derecha. El cabo las secó con su mano antes de que continuaran su rumbo. Las noches eran demasiado largas desde que había perdido a aquellos dos…

Lo invadió el dolor. Un dolor que solo se permitía sentir a solas, mientras el resto dormía.

El cabo suspiró y la imagen de Eren acudió a su mente.

—Estoy cansado de despedidas —musitó en voz baja tras dar otro trago de la botella de vino.

A continuación, volvió a darle vueltas a los sentimientos que le había profesado Eren desde su confesión en el refugio de la montaña. Aquella torpe declaración de amor que había revolucionado sus propios pensamientos desde hacía días.

Descubrió que, a pesar del alcohol que enturbiaba ligeramente sus sentidos, era capaz de comprender con claridad todo lo que había estado evitando reconocer hasta ese momento. Su preocupación por Eren, ese instinto de sobreprotección, esas ganas de estar pendiente de él... todo ello se debía a que lo quería… demasiado.

Levi abrió los ojos y contempló su imagen en un espejo situado cerca del escritorio donde tenía apoyado sus pies. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y unas ojeras más pronunciadas de lo normal. El reflejo que le devolvió la mirada le dio la respuesta a sus silenciosas preguntas. Ya no tenía sentido seguir debatiendo sobre algo que ya sabía.

Suspiró, revolviendo su pelo y acariciando la zona que llevaba rapada en la nuca, era un gesto que lo reconfortaba. Nunca había sido una persona de contacto físico, menos aun con su manía de la limpieza y la ausencia de higiene por parte de la mayoría de los soldados con los que luchaba. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de imaginar que la mano que lo acariciaba era una un poco más grande que la suya, más cálida, de tez más morena… Trató de recordar como se había sentido el contacto de Eren cuando lo había tocado en esa zona y comparó la diferencia con respecto a su propio roce.

Definitivamente echaba de menos esas manos, esos enormes ojos verdes expresivos, esos carnosos labios…

—Tch.

Estaba muerto de preocupación. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo a Eren?. ¿Seguiría vivo?. Las hipótesis de Hange no hacían sino enardecer sus deseos de luchar contra todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo encima al muchacho. Notó su puño cerrarse en torno al cuello de la botella, a punto de estallar el cristal mientras dejaba que la rabia y la impotencia bulleran en su interior. Si Rod Reiss o cualquiera de esos matones le hacía el mínimo daño a Eren él se aseguraría de que no pudieran volver a mear de pie en su vida.

Y Eren…

Sabía que el joven era mayor de edad, pero aun así la diferencia que existía entre ambos lo perturbaba ligeramente. Había disfrutado los besos y las caricias que había compartido con el otro en su habitación, incluso había comprobado como su cuerpo se excitaba y reaccionaba al contacto del joven dejando claro que existía una atracción física imposible de ignorar.

No sabía qué lo inquietaba más. Si el deseo físico que había reprimido durante toda su vida o el vacío emocional que solo Eren era capaz de llenar.

Estaba asustado, si, asustado él. Porque, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a perder de mil formas horribles a todos los que lo rodeaban, sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que jamás estaría preparado para esa despedida.

 _Mierda,_ pensó el cabo, mientras la vacía botella se precipitaba hacia el suelo, resbalando de sus finos dedos.

En el preciso instante en el que el cristal rebotó contra las baldosas de piedra, una certeza lo atravesó por completo.

Amaba a ese muchacho.

* * *

Hange se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien habría la puerta del dormitorio de una patada y la volteaba en su silla para agarrarla del cuello de su camisa y levantarla sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Pon esa cabecita tuya a trabajar de una vez. Te doy media hora para averiguar donde mierda está Eren —siseó el cabo.

—Levi, necesito tiempo para confirmar mis sospechas… —intentó explicarle algo más, pero la intensa mirada de Levi la hizo callar de inmediato.

—Media hora —repitió él, permitiéndole a la castaña oler los restos de licor de su aliento.

El cabo la depositó de nuevo en la silla y se dirigió al borde de la cama de esa habitación, dejándose caer sin más contemplaciones y cruzando sus piernas para encarar de nuevo a la castaña desde una postura más relajada.

—De acuerdo, Levi. Tranquilo —respondió ella haciendo gestos con sus manos—. Pensaremos juntos una estrategia.

Hange era consciente de que su compañero tenía una resistencia envidiable al alcohol y que su comportamiento no era fruto de la bebida, sino de lo comprometido que se encontraba a nivel emocional con todo ese asunto. Por un lado se alegró de que su amigo comenzara a asumir sus sentimientos por el muchacho, pero por otro temía que ello los empujara a tomar una decisión precipitada.

Si erraba con el paradero de Eren, después sería demasiado tarde para rescatarlo.

No obstante, el tiempo límite que le había impuesto su compañero la ayudó a concentrarse con más ahínco en la tarea que tenía por delante. No llegó a consumir su tiempo cuando se levantó de un salto, aporreando con sus manos la superficie de la mesa y cruzando una espeluznante sonrisa con Levi.

—Despierta a los reclutas —el cabo se irguió en su postura, prestándole mucha atención a sus palabras—. Que traigan barriles, bengalas y antorchas. Vamos a hacerle una visita a nuestro escurridizo _rey_.

* * *

Decir que Eren estaba concienciado para morir se quedaba corto. El muchacho estaba más que dispuesto a que Historia acabara con su vida con el poder del titán que le estaba ofreciendo su padre. Después de haber escuchado el relato de aquel hombre acerca de sus antepasados y de como su propio padre había robado de su familia la habilidad necesaria para controlar a los titanes, el muchacho no había podido sentirse aun más miserable. Quería que aquella agonía, aquel dolor terminara de una vez por todas. Deseaba ser libre de todo el estrés que suponía ser la supuesta esperanza de la humanidad, ya nada más le importaba, no tenía de quien preocuparse en esos momentos, todos habían muerto por culpa de su existencia.

Incluido su padre. Las imágenes que había observado en su mente tras el contacto de las manos de los Reiss en su espalda le habían despejado todas las incógnitas acerca del paradero de su progenitor. No se había equivocado al contarle a Hange la conversación que había escuchado por parte de Reiner e Ymir, realmente los titanes podían adquirir las habilidades de otros si los devoraban.

Quizás tendría que haber devorado a Annie para adquirir su poder de la armadura. Aquello ya daba igual, tampoco creía sentirse capacitado para llevar a cabo un acto tan atroz, por mucho que se lo ordenaran sus superiores. Él no era digno de ese poder, pero Historia podría arreglar las cosas adquiriendo de lleno la memoria del primer titán, ya que la sangre de los Reiss permitía acceder a todos esos recuerdos y habilidades de forma fluida.

Ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a ofrecer resistencia, por mucho que aquel hombre del sombrero le hubiera hecho un corte en la frente para permitirle la opción de titanizarse, después de todo lo que había escuchado tenía claro de que quería morir, solo esperaba que Historia no se demorara mucho más para inyectarse el suero.

La muchacha lo sorprendió cuando se rebeló contra su padre, estrellando el suero contra el suelo delante de las narices del hombre que la había abandonado durante toda su vida. Aquel señor que tanto había ignorado su existencia no tenía ningún derecho a recurrir a ella cuando le convenía.

De ninguna manera iba a permitir algo así.

A pesar de que su padre se abalanzó contra ella para obligarla, Historia recurrió a las habilidades de lucha para las cuales había sido entrenada en el ejército militar durante su adolescencia, golpeando al hombre con eficacia para esquivar su agarre antes de subir corriendo la escalinata que lo conduciría hasta Eren.

En ningún momento pensó que Rod Reiss arrastraría su maltrecho cuerpo hacia los restos líquidos del vial que le había ofrecido antes a su bastarda, al parecer con la intención de beber la mayor parte de su contenido antes de que este fuera absorbido por la piedra.

Historia llegó hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho con un juego de llaves que había arrebatado del cinturón de su padre, con la intención de liberarlo, por mucho que Eren se obstinara en declinar su ayuda.

—¡Mátame de una vez!. Es duro seguir vivo —decía el joven una y otra vez.

La rubia le propinó un buen mamporro en la cabeza para silenciar a su compañero, sin embargo, no logró iniciar su cometido de liberarlo, pues un estallido acompañado de una oleada de vapor caliente la lanzó unos cuantos metros por detrás del muchacho.

Rod Reiss comenzó a convertirse en una descomunal bestia que amenazaba con destruir todo con su retorcida columna vertebral.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una batalla tenía lugar en el otro extremo de aquella inconfundible caverna. Por primera vez en sus vidas, aquellos jovenes estaban dispuestos a acabar con enemigos de su misma especie para rescatar a Eren e Historia. Consiguieron combatir a las tropas de la policía militar que se ocultaban en unas repisas que colgaban de las inusuales estalactitas. Gracias a la estrategia de Hange y al arrojo que demostraban todos los reclutas, estaban acabando con la mayor parte de sus enemigos a pesar de verse superados en número. Con la ayuda de los barriles explosivos y las bengalas, la escuadra de Levi conseguía desviar la atención de los policías, provocando que las balas de sus avanzadas armas no consiguieran acertar en sus objetivos.

Aquella noche, las espadas de los integrantes del cuerpo de exploración se mancharon de una sangre que no se evaporaba en el aire.

* * *

A pesar del vapor y del estruendo que provocaban las rocas al partirse, Eren reconoció unas voces que le resultaron muy familiares. Entonces alzó sus llorosos ojos en la dirección de esos sonidos y distinguió unas figuras que se movían con destreza con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Dos de ellos se posaron justo a su lado e inmediatamente se dispusieron a intentar liberarlo de las cadenas que lo sujetaban con firmeza.

Sintió un brazo fuerte rodear su cintura y dar un ligero apretón a su costado. El joven pudo distinguir la nuca rapada de Levi, que batallaba contra uno de los cierres de las cadenas antes de lanzarle las llaves a Connie para que se encargara del otro par.

Eren solo podía parpadear incrédulo ante el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando debido a la elevada temperatura?. ¿Estaba tan muerto como esas personas que ahora lo rodeaban?. ¿Lo habría devorado ya el titán de Rod Reiss?.

El muchacho cruzó su confusa mirada con un par de ojos grises que conocía muy bien.

Los ojos del cabo transmitían un cúmulo de emociones, exactamente las mismas que estaba sintiendo su dueño en esos momentos. Preocupación, alivio y algo más. Algo verdaderamente profundo, como si el hecho de tener al joven tan cerca le permitiera volver a respirar después de mucho tiempo.

En cierto modo, así era.

Levi giró su cabeza hacia arriba al escuchar el crujido de la piedra al resquebrajarse.

—¡Date prisa Connie! —gritó Mikasa desde la pared junto a Historia.

—¡Eso intento, joder, solo me falta una! —contestó el aludido, quien estaba bañado en sudor debido a la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido. Tan solo faltaba un cierre, pero era incapaz de dar con la llave correcta.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

La estalactita, del tamaño de un carro de caballos, se desprendió del techo de la cueva. La punta se dirigió, amenazadora y letal, en picado hacia sus cabezas, provocando un zumbido grave a su alrededor debido a la velocidad con la que estaba cayendo.

Eren abrió todo lo que pudo sus ojos verdes al contemplar la muerte inminente que se les venía encima. Abrió sus labios, dispuesto a gritarles a los demás que lo dejaran ahí y que salvaran sus vidas antes de morir aplastados. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras fueron ahogadas por el grito que lanzó Sasha, quien estaba con las otras dos chicas detrás de ellos.

El joven cerró los ojos y apenas pudo escuchar entre tanto ruido un ligero click. Lo que sintió a continuación fue un golpe, pero no el esperado que venía de arriba, si no uno en la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

El castaño rodó sobre si mismo sucesivas veces, aturdido, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escuchó el sonido ensordecedor de dos piedras entrechocar entre sí. El suelo bajo su espalda tembló de forma alarmante y algunos guijarros cayeron sobre su rostro y su pelo, hiriéndolo superficialmente. No obstante, notaba un peso encima que lo protegía de recibir esos pequeños proyectiles sobre su torso.

El polvo que levantó aquella colisión, le impedía distinguir lo que tenía a su alrededor. Escuchaba a algunos de sus compañeros toser y revolverse cerca suyo, tan solo esperaba que nadie hubiera muerto aplastado por aquella enorme roca. Lo que sí pudo distinguir fueron unos mechones oscuros que le hacían cosquillas en su barbilla.

Bajó la mirada y supo que el peso que había sentido sobre su cuerpo era el del cabo, quien había rodado junto a él en cuanto Connie había liberado el último de los cierres de las cadenas.

Los brazos del mayor aún rodeaban su cintura y podía notar su acelerada respiración justo en la base de su cuello. Casi sin pensarlo, el castaño rodeó con sus brazos ese cuerpo y lo apretó aún más contra el suyo, como si quisiera comprobar que efectivamente era de carne y hueso, que Levi estaba ahí con él, que no había muerto a manos de aquel desalmado policía.

—¿Levi? —susurró con voz ronca.

La garganta le ardía debido a la cantidad de polvo que estaba respirando, pensó que debería cubrir su rostro para no acabar tosiendo como los demás, pero al no tener ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo ni siquiera podía utilizar una manga para cubrir su nariz. Acabó tosiendo irremediablemente.

Levi se removió entre sus brazos. Dejó de sentir por un momento una de las manos del cabo en su piel, pero la explicación vino en forma de alivio para sus fosas nasales, cuando el mayor colocó su cravat sobre el rostro del joven antes de volver a hundir su cabeza en el cuello del castaño.

Poco a poco el polvo se fue disipando y comenzó a distinguir más figuras que yacían acurrucadas a su alrededor, pegadas a la pared que aún se erguía a sus espaldas.

El cabo se incorporó, consciente de la posición tan delatora en la que se encontraba con el joven. No pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada aquel torso y abdominales bien marcados antes de separarse de él, evitando dejarse llevar por el anhelo de acariciar esa piel expuesta. Aquel no era el momento, pero se prometió a sí mismo que satisfacería ese deseo si conseguían salir de allí con vida.

Eren pareció disgustarse al dejar de sentir el calor del otro encima suya, pero cuando escuchó un rugido que reverberó por toda la estructura de piedra de la cueva, fue consciente de que su situación era tremendamente desesperada. No era el momento para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que sentía por Levi.

Se incorporó pesadamente y reculó para reunirse con sus compañeros que estaban en fila contra la pared del fondo.

Todos ellos contemplaban horrorizados al gigantesco titán que derribaba todo el techo de la caverna con su columna vertebral.

Se miraron unos a otros con urgencia, esperando a que a alguien se le ocurriera un plan que consiguiera salvarlos de morir aplastados o devorados.

—Podemos usar los equipos de maniobras —sugirió Connie.

—Ahora mismo no existe una superficie fiable de la que agarrarse, todo se está desprendiendo —argumentó Historia.

—Entonces ya está. No podemos hacer nada —gritó Sasha con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Eren —la voz del cabo se sobrepuso a la desesperación general—. Siento tener que pedírtelo siempre a ti. Haz lo que consideres.

El joven parpadeó, consciente de que el otro había adivinado perfectamente sus intenciones. Eren llevaba un rato planteándose la idea de transformarse para ayudar al resto a escapar de ahí con vida, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba de que aquello fuera a resultar de alguna utilidad. Lo más probable era que todos terminaran muriendo igualmente, ya que las pocas estalactitas que sostenían el techo se estaban partiendo por la mitad, cediendo ante la catástrofe que estaba provocando el extraño titan en el que se había convertido Rod Reiss.

El joven apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

 _No,_ pensó. _Estoy harto de no ser de utilidad, no ver_ _é morir aquí a mis amigos, a mi familia, al hombre al que amo…No dejaré que eso suceda, aunque sea lo último que haga._

Sintió algo rozar contra su pie, como si el caprichoso destino hubiera decidido, por una vez, brindarle una oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Se trataba de uno de los frasquitos que portaba el maletín de Rod Reiss, de donde había sacado el suero con el que se había convertido en titan. El muchacho se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos, distinguiendo unas letras grabadas sobre la superficie de vidrio.

 _Armadura._

El muchacho no se detuvo para pensar bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya que una corazonada fue la guió sus acciones.

—¡Confiad en mí! —gritó a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban con una mezcla entre confusión y esperanza.

 _Esperanza,_ pensó el joven.

Colocó el vial de vidrio entre sus dientes y extendió los brazos hacia los lados, como si quisiera abarcar a todos aquellos que se encontraban con él. En cuanto escuchó el quejido de las rocas que hacían de techo sobre sus cabezas, cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza para romper el cristal y tragar su contenido.

Supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer cuando el estallido de su transformación resonó en sus propios oídos.

* * *

(A/N): Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, ya queda poco para que termine este fic. Los Favs y Follows, al igual que las reviews me están ayudando bastante a continuarlo y terminarlo.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N): He tenido que cambiar el Rating del fic porque pensaba que lo había hecho hace tiempo, pero no xD mis disculpas por eso. Aviso que ha pasado de T a M, creo que con eso lo digo todo. Es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, solo queda un epílogo que subiré dentro de unos días. No me maten, recuerden que es mi primer fic xD

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos, se sentía algo mareado y al principio no era capaz de reconocer su entorno. ¿Acaso no estaban en el interior de una caverna de paredes brillantes?. ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba tumbado boca arriba contemplando el oscuro y estrellado cielo nocturno de la superficie?. Tan solo tuvo que girar levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura de Mikasa, la cual lo miraba con una mezcla entre alivio y preocupación.

—¿Qué? —Eren trató de incorporarse a pesar de que sentía como si le estuvieran dando martillazos en la cabeza—. ¿Dónde estamos?. ¿Y el titán?.

Mikasa contestó con un ligero cabeceo, apuntando con su barbilla hacia el lateral derecho de la carreta sobre la que estaban siendo transportados. Eren se incorporó a cuatro patas para poder asomarse a través del borde del lateral, lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. El muchacho pudo observar horrorizado como la tierra cedía ante el errático avance de una especie de titán gigante y alargado. Ni siquiera era capaz de incorporarse para presentar batalla, tan solo avanzaba con el rostro completamente pegado a la tierra que iba destruyendo a su paso. Unos caballos avanzaban a la par y el castaño no tardó en identificar al comandante junto con algunos hombres que lo acompañaban, todos ellos equipados con sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales.

El muchacho se giró y apoyó su espalda contra la maltrecha madera. Hange se encontraba tumbada al otro lado y presentaba una herida cubierta de sangre reseca en un lateral de la cabeza. El castaño se palpó su propia piel donde sabía que le habían ocasionado una herida similar, la sangre continuaba ahí pero la herida ya se había curado por completo.

Armin intentaba convencer a la castaña de que mantuviera un poco más de reposo, pero Hange se estaba despejando cada vez más e insistía en interrogar a Eren acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

El muchacho soltó un profundo suspiro, sabiendo que no se libraría tan fácilmente de aquella conversación, después de todo, sus compañeros merecían saber con que clase de persona estaban tratando. Él era un asesino, involuntario, pero un asesino al fin y al cabo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras contaba todo lo que había descubierto durante su cautiverio con Rod Reiss e Historia, la cual restaba importancia en los asuntos en los que Eren se sentía más vulnerable, sobre todo en lo concerniente al destino de su padre y la familia real.

Hange torcía el gesto y fruncía el ceño cada vez que analizaba en su mente la información proporcionada por Rod Reiss, puesto que habían demasiadas contradicciones en su discurso. Además, ¿hasta qué punto podían fiarse de un hombre que pretendía transformar a su hija por que él no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo?. La castaña miró hacia donde avanzaba la enorme bestia en dirección a la población más cercana. Aquel hombre había mentido con respecto a esa capacidad, además de haber suplantado su identidad durante tantos años… Definitivamente poco podría sacar en claro de una fuente tan poco fiable.

No obstante, se enorgulleció de haber acertado en los motivos por los cuales deseaban tanto el poder de Eren.

Hange mostró su característica actitud entusiasta al compartir sus propias hipótesis con el grupo de reclutas con el que viajaba. Connie y Sasha dirigían el carromato, mientras que Historia viajaba sobre un caballo al lado de un silencioso cabo que escuchaba todo con mucha atención.

Eren no pudo evitar buscar con sus ojos aquellos orbes grises por los que tanto había llorado los últimos días, convencido de que se habían cerrado para siempre.

Levi cruzaba fugaces miradas con el joven, aunque no las sostenía durante demasiado tiempo. El muchacho solo deseaba que el otro no lo rechazara al haber escuchado todo lo que acababa de transmitir, aunque era bastante probable después de todo. Además, estaba excesivamente sucio, tenía el pelo grasiento y lo avergonzaba profundamente el hecho de tener sus pantalones manchados con su propia orina, ya que durante su cautiverio no lo habían alimentado ni tampoco le habían habilitado una zona para hacer sus necesidades. De haber sido una persona normal, sin ningún tipo de poder curativo avanzado, probablemente ahora presentaría la piel de las muñecas en carne viva debido a las cadenas con la que había sido maltratada.

Afortunadamente, sus heridas habían curado en cuanto lo habían liberado de aquel sufrimiento. No obstante, notaba sus músculos agarrotados, la mente embotada y el estómago tremendamente vacío.

Necesitaba un buen baño y algo con lo que acallar a sus molestas tripas.

Durante el resto del recorrido, Armin le explicó todo lo que había sucedido en la emboscada del establo. Eren le dedicó una intensa mirada a Mikasa cuando se enteró del estado en el que se encontraba Jean en el hospital, luchando por su vida. A pesar de la estoica expresión que mantenía la morena en su rostro, Eren pudo leer en sus pupilas la ansiedad que sentía la muchacha en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Deberías ir a verlo, Mikasa —soltó Eren de improviso, sorprendiendo a la morena por el tono comprensivo de su voz—. Yo estoy bien, pero él te necesita a su lado en estos momentos.

La morena lo miró con intensidad, sorprendida de que Eren dirigiera unas palabras tan amables cuando era de Jean de quien estaba hablando. Simplemente se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza y a permanecer pensativa durante el resto del viaje.

Mikasa tenía muy claro que amaba a los dos, quizás no de la misma forma, puesto que junto a Eren sentía un profundo sentimiento de sobreprotección, mientras que cada vez que pensaba en Jean su corazón se aceleraba de una forma distinta. Recordó lo que habían estado a punto de hacer unas noches atrás por culpa de una reacción de despecho por su parte. ¡Qué idiota había sido al tratar con tan poca delicadeza los sentimientos del rubio!.

En cambio ahora la necesitaba, más que nunca. Eren tenía razón, tenía que demostrarle a Jean lo importante que era para ella.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel del ejército de exploración, los recibieron algunos de los soldados con vítores y aplausos. La policía militar se había replegado hacia sus propios cuarteles en cuanto el general Zackly hubo proclamado delante de la ciudadanía la verdad acerca de la familia real y los abusos que los nobles del consejo habían hecho de sus poderes. A muchos los había inquietado el hecho de que el ejército hubiera pasado a gobernar de forma provisional las ciudades. Sin embargo, no hubo que lamentar ningún disturbio ni manifestación en contra del ejército. Los ciudadanos murmuraban y discutían entre ellos, pero se sentían tan engañados por su antiguo rey y el consejo de nobles que no se atrevían a alzarse en contra de aquellos que habían destapado la verdad.

* * *

Mikasa no tardó en solicitarle permiso al comandante Erwin para preparar una montura y dirigirse hacia el hospital. Estaba agotada después de todo el esfuerzo físico que había realizado en los últimos días, pero con Eren a salvo sabía que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño si no tenía una misión entre manos que la pudiera distraer del estado en el que se encontraba su pareja.

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde estaba Jean, se sorprendió al ver que éste discutía con una enfermera mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—Jean —la voz de Mikasa provocó que el muchacho la mirara con sorpresa en sus ojos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

La enfermera se apartó y Mikasa procedió a ocupar su lugar para obligar al muchacho a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. No tuvo que forcejear demasiado con él, puesto que Jean sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad frente a esa muchacha.

—Mikasa —la voz del muchacho temblaba ligeramente—. ¿Dónde estoy?. ¿Qué ha pasado?. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Ella se sentó a su lado y lo tapó con la manta al tiempo que intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Su mano retiró algunos mechones de pelo que se habían adherido a la frente del rubio y comprobó con desagrado que su piel estaba excesivamente caliente.

—Te dispararon en la pierna y estás en el hospital —respondió ella con voz monótona.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con voz cansada.

Ella no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su mirada. ¿Cómo es que se preocupaba tanto por ella cuando era él el que estaba gravemente herido en una cama de hospital?. Aquello le pareció tremendamente absurdo pero tierno a su vez. Jean se preocupaba por su salud incluso estando en tan malas condiciones, realmente estaba loco por ella.

Mikasa se prometió así misma que jamás volvería a cometer ninguna imprudencia que la llevara a jugar con los sentimientos de ese muchacho.

Se inclinó sobre el otro y lo besó con ternura. Se dio cuenta de que pocas veces lo había besado de aquella forma, de que era él quien compartía esos besos cargados de sentimiento con ella. Supo que no se había portado del todo bien con él porque Eren ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jean—. Aunque estaré mejor cuando salgas de aquí totalmente recuperado.

El muchacho sonrió a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en su pierna. Tenía una pequeña infección, por eso estaba algo mareado por culpa de la fiebre. Afortunadamente, habían podido controlarla gracias a los antibióticos que le habían administrado en el hospital. De haber esperado unas cuantas horas más, el joven habría muerto durante el traslado.

—Gracias por venir —el muchacho tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y le dio un ligero apretón al tiempo que susurraba un _te quiero_ con ojos vidriosos.

Mikasa le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón de mano. Sus ojos conectaron con los de él transmitiendo todas las emociones que anidaban en su corazón.

—Yo también te quiero, Jean —susurró la morena—. Intenta descansar un poco. Me quedaré contigo esta noche.

Después de contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el establo y el rescate de Eren, Mikasa se percató de que en algún momento de la conversación la respiración de Jean se había vuelto más acompasada. No supo en qué instante se había quedado dormido escuchando su voz, pero la complació ver que su rostro no mostraba ningún gesto de dolor como cuando estaba despierto.

Se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo en una silla de madera que se encontraba al lado del cabecero de la cama y cerró sus propios ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir en una silla y no sabía muy bien como colocar el cuello para evitar que no le doliera después. No obstante, no tardó en rendirse al cansancio pasados unos minutos, con su mano todavía entrelazada con la del muchacho que había conseguido abrirse un hueco muy importante en su corazón.

Ahora tenía a alguien más a quien proteger y lo haría hasta su último aliento.

* * *

Eren cenó apresuradamente a pesar de los consejos de Hange de que debía tomárselo con calma o le sentaría mal tal ingesta de alimentos. No obstante, el hambre y la angustia provocaban que el muchacho desoyera por completo sus palabras y masticara el muslo de pollo que le habían reservado para él como si no existiera un mañana.

Rara vez disponían de carne.

Sasha lo miraba como si se encontrara en una competición, ya que normalmente era ella la que atraía todas las miradas por su forma tan desesperada de comer. Envidiaba a Eren por poder disfrutar de una carne tan suculenta como aquella, mientras que ella se tenía que conformar con un plato de papas cocidas y verduras. Solo esperaba que su compañero se llenara lo antes posible para ver si podía aspirar a probar algo de su plato, especialmente el pollo.

No hubo suerte para ella aquella noche.

Eren quedó exento de tener que llevar a cabo cualquier labor de limpieza o guardia aquella noche, al igual que Hange, quien se retiró temprano para descansar y poder recuperarse del dolor de cabeza que le había robado parte del apetito. La castaña se tumbó en la cama totalmente satisfecha del giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos y con nuevas ideas con las que explotar el nuevo poder de endurecimiento de Eren.

Quería levantarse y escribir todas aquellas maravillosas ocurrencias en su cuaderno de campo, pero sus parpados pesaban y sus músculos no querían responder a las órdenes de su cerebro, de modo que dibujó un extraño boceto en la palma de su mano antes de quedarse dormida.

El titán endurecido del que habían liberado a Eren en la cueva, había sido capaz de sostener por completo el techo que había estado a punto de aplastar a sus compañeros. Armin la había conducido a la superficie en cuanto ella había caído herida por culpa de aquella policía, por lo que no había sido capaz de presenciar la transformación de Eren. No obstante, tras volver en sí, se había empeñado en descender durante unos segundos para tocar con sus propias manos aquella estatua de resistente piedra con la forma de Eren titanizado.

Terminó su boceto y se quitó las gafas con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Construirían un arma de ese material que sirviera para reforzar las zonas más vulnerables del muro. Por fin sentía que estaban avanzando cada vez más en la dirección correcta. Por fin Eren sería capaz de simbolizar lo que realmente era, la esperanza de la humanidad.

* * *

Eren se vistió con una sencilla camiseta y un pantalón holgado. Era bastante tarde, pero no se sentía especialmente cansado. Demasiadas cosas rondaban por su cabeza en aquellos momentos y no había querido privarse de un buen baño para quitarse de encima el olor desagradable que desprendía su ropa y su piel. Se avergonzó al recordar que Levi lo había abrazado a pesar de ese olor. Sabía que era absurdo sentirse tan mal por ello, pero le disgustaba que Levi tuviera esa impresión de él. Desde que había descubierto la profunda obsesión que mantenía el otro con la higiene y la limpieza, Eren siempre había intentado lucir lo más arreglado posible para que el otro viera que también se lo tomaba en serio.

Más aún desde que lo besara por primera vez…

No estaba seguro de la hora que era, pues la luna lucía bastante alta en el cielo. Tampoco sabía si Erwin estaría reunido con Levi para discutir los detalles del nuevo proceder del cuerpo de exploración, sin embargo, decidió que se arriesgaría igualmente. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba tocarlo y hablar con él. Necesitaba asegurarse de que realmente estaba vivo y que no lo despreciaba por haber robado un poder que no le pertenecía.

El muchacho se dirigió descalzo a lo largo del sinuoso pasillo hacia las escaleras que conducían a los amplios dormitorios del piso de arriba.

Levi abrió el cuello de su camisa y se dirigió al extremo de su habitación donde había colocado un cubo con agua fresca. Empapó una tela con el contenido y remojó la maltratada piel de su cuello y su nuca. Estaba realmente agotado, no tanto por el esfuerzo físico, sino por toda la tensión que había soportado desde que secuestraran a Eren.

El agua descendió hacia su pecho, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas y empapando la prenda que aún conservaba encima. El hombre la descartó para poder asearse con mayor eficacia. Se fijó en que presentaba nuevos arañazos que se convertirían en un nuevo juego de cicatrices. Al poseer una piel tan pálida, éstas resaltaban con mayor intensidad en su cuerpo, pero aquello no le importaba demasiado. Cada una de ellas era un recuerdo constante de que había nacido para luchar y sobrevivir.

Unos pasos amortiguados lo alertaron por un instante y el sonido de unos nudillos contra la recia madera de su puerta le confirmó sus sospechas.

¿Sería Erwin?. Ya le había dejado claro que deseaba descansar aquella noche y que discutiría con él todo lo que quisiera a la mañana siguiente.

Ni siquiera se molestó en colocarse la camiseta limpia que había preparado para dormir. Con pies descalzos se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par dispuesto a mandar a la mierda al comandante.

Su voz enmudeció al comprobar que al otro lado del marco se encontraba un muchacho de intensos ojos verdes que lo miraba boquiabierto.

—Pasa —dijo el cabo mientras se hacía a un lado.

Eren vaciló durante un segundo pero se recuperó al instante de la sorpresa inicial. Se dirigió hacia el interior de la habitación, consciente de que el cabo cerraba la puerta con llave a sus espaldas. El muchacho se giró para encarar al hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorado con cautela, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer ante sus ojos en cualquier momento. Todavía recordaba el aspecto que había presentado el rostro de Levi cuando la vida se escapaba de sus manos, asfixiándose bajo el brazo de aquel bruto policía.

Aquella imagen lo había atormentado los días que había permanecido secuestrado por aquellos hombres.

Levi se dirigió lentamente hacia el cubo para depositar en su interior la tela con la que había estado refrescando su piel, consciente de que el muchacho observaba con atención todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. El cabo aprovechó esos segundos para calmar sus nervios y ordenar sus pensamientos. No esperaba que Eren fuera a visitarlo aquella noche, pero se alegraba de que el muchacho estuviera ahí con él. Apenas habían podido conversar durante el trayecto de vuelta pero había sido testigo de la culpabilidad que destilaban las palabras del joven mientras contaba todo lo que había sucedido con Rod Reiss.

Estaba harto de que el muchacho se sintiera tan culpable por todo.

Él se había incorporado junto al resto después de haber intercambiado unas palabras con el hombre que había intentado asesinarlo. Por supuesto Kenny le había confesado, antes de morir, que no pretendía matarlo realmente sino dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo para poder encargarse del resto. No obstante, se había reido al contemplar el rostro de Levi cuando éste le había preguntado acerca de su relación con su madre.

—Era mi hermana, muchacho —había contestado aquel hombre.

De modo que Kenny era su tío, su familia. El cabo se burló de si mismo por su propia necedad. ¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa?. ¿Tanto deseaba pertenecer a alguien, tener un padre al que increparle su abandono?. Aquello era absurdo y sin embargo se había sentido molesto al comprobar que Kenny se había desecho de él con tanta facilidad a pesar de ser parientes.

¿Eren también lo acabaría dejando solo cuando se cansara de él?.

Se giró con el ceño fruncido para observar al joven y vio la desesperación en sus expresivos ojos verdes.

El cabo acortó la distancia que los separaba con ágiles pasos y, sin mediar palabra alguna, agarró la nuca del joven para juntar sus labios con los del muchacho. Sus bocas chocaron y la lengua de Levi se abrió paso con ímpetu a través de los carnosos labios de Eren, buscando saborear cada centímetro de esa cavidad. Eren cedió ante la lucha de dominancia de sus lenguas y no se amilanó cuando sintió el contacto de los finos dedos de Levi ascender por el interior de su camiseta hacia su pecho.

Levi no dejaba de besarlo y de acariciar su piel, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el desbocado latir de ese corazón que ardía tanto en deseo como el suyo propio. Atrás quedaban para él todas las dudas que lo habían atenazado en sus encuentros anteriores con el muchacho, tan solo quería dejarse llevar y demostrarle a Eren con su cuerpo lo que era incapaz de pronunciar con palabras.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no parecía estar respondiendo con el entusiasmo que esperaba, por lo que Levi interrumpió sus besos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Eren ardía en deseo de que el otro continuara con sus atenciones, pero había algo que mantenía un nudo en su garganta. Necesitaba sacarlo fuera.

—Cabo… Levi —el mayor frunció el ceño ligeramente al escuchar el título de la boca del muchacho y detuvo sus caricias para lanzarle una mirada interrogante—. ¿No está disgustado conmigo?. Después de todo no soy la persona que creía ser…

Eren había matado a los secuestradores de Mikasa cuando era un niño y se había metido en incontables peleas para defender a sus amigos y sus propios ideales. Pero al haberse enterado de que él era el autor de la muerte de su padre… aquello resultaba demasiado difícil de digerir, a pesar de que fue su propio progenitor el que lo preparó todo.

Levi llevo una de sus manos hacia la barbilla del muchacho y acarició la zona mientras obligaba al joven a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Una risa sardónica escapó de los labios del mayor.

—¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te contó Petra acerca de mi? —el muchacho enrojeció ligeramente, siempre había sospechado que Levi había escuchado aquella conversación en la que ella le había contando que el cabo había sido un peligroso criminal en el pasado—. Tus compañeros han matado algunos humanos hoy. Si buscas la compañía de alguien inocente será mejor que cambies de escuadra. Yo tengo muy claro la clase de persona que eres, Eren. Y probablemente seas más puro que la mayoría de los que tienes en tan alta estima.

El muchacho contempló a aquel hombre fijamente. Ninguno estaba libre de culpa y desconocía la cantidad de crímenes que tendría el otro a sus espaldas. Lo había visto matar, lo había visto pelear, lo había escuchado torturar a aquellos hombres y amenazar a Historia. Él mismo había sido víctima de una paliza propinada por aquel hombre y a pesar de todo su corazón le pertenecía por completo. Lo amaba, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado. ¿Acaso Levi sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con él?.

Sus ojos viajaron por la piel descubierta del otro, recreándose en las sensaciones que le producían en su propio cuerpo. Se disgustó al observar que la piel del cuello de Levi estaba amoratada debido a la presión que había ejercido aquel policía militar para asfixiarlo. Casi sin pensarlo, sus dedos acariciaron aquella zona, siguiendo las líneas que delimitaban las manchas moradas como si quisiera curar aquella agresión con su cálido tacto.

Levi entrecerró ligeramente los ojos pero no despegó su mirada de la suya en ningún momento.

—Te quiero —susurró el muchacho despojado de toda vergüenza.

Levi abrió los ojos de nuevo, sorprendido ante la honestidad de aquellas palabras. No esperaba que Eren las pronunciara con tanta claridad, puesto que la confesión que le había hecho días atrás había tenido que ser descifrada por él. El cabo permaneció boquiabierto unos segundos, quitándose esa máscara de impasibilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. En ese momento era absurdo pretender disimular nada, no lo necesitaba ni deseaba hacerlo, no con Eren, que tanto se había abierto con él.

Sus manos viajaron hacia el húmedo pelo del muchacho sin romper contacto visual con su rostro.

—Pensé que habías muerto… yo —el muchacho se interrumpió, meneando la cabeza, incapaz de expresar todo el sufrimiento que había sentido durante esos días.

Su voz se quebró y apoyó su frente contra la de Levi en un intento de tomar aire para tranquilizarse. Sus manos rodearon la cintura del cabo atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo sin notar ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de su superior.

—Estoy aquí, Eren —contestó el cabo con voz calmada—. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, pero como vuelva a enterarme de que desprecias tanto tu vida mientras yo me dejo la piel en intentar rescatarte, te prometo que te haré perder unos cuantos dientes.

El muchacho se rió aun con la frente apoyada contra la del otro.

—Todavía no te he dado las gracias por eso —susurró el castaño, antes de girar su rostro para atrapar los labios de Levi en un apasionado beso.

El cabo dejó escapar un jadeo ante el arrebato del muchacho. Sintió las cálidas manos de Eren subir por la piel desnuda de su espalda, deteniéndose para rodear cada músculo con sus palmas, como si quisiera memorizar cada tramo de esa piel. Sus labios no le daban tregua.

Levi tironeó del pelo del muchacho para juntar del todo sus cuerpos, quería sentir la piel de Eren de nuevo bajo la suya. Quería acariciar esos abdominales que había recorrido con su mirada horas antes. Sin pensarlo, dio un paso hacia atrás ignorando el quejido de protesta del muchacho.

Sus manos descartaron la prenda que cubría la curtida piel del castaño y Eren no tardó en apoderarse de nuevo de sus labios como si quisiera reprocharle la pausa que había provocado en sus besos. Las manos de Levi acariciaron los fuertes hombros del chico y continuaron descendiendo por su marcado torso y abdominales. Eren no tenía nada que envidiar a ningún otro soldado con la complexión fuerte de su cuerpo y Levi estaba dispuesto a disfrutar del privilegio de tenerlo tan expuesto entre sus brazos.

La piel de Eren era suave, con algunos lunares que denotaban que había sido besada por el sol a lo largo de su niñez. Apenas tenía imperfecciones y casi no había rastro de cicatrices, el cabo suponía que aquello se debía al extraordinario poder de curación que le otorgaba el poder del titán. Disfrutó de esa calidez bajo sus manos mientras los besos de ambos aumentaban la excitación de sus cuerpos.

Eren memorizó cada cicatriz del cuerpo de Levi. Su pequeña estatura daba lugar al engaño, puesto que el cuerpo del cabo era bastante fuerte y musculoso, quizás no tanto como el suyo, pero igualmente era algo digno de ver. El profundo deseo que sentía por el otro se acentuaba con cada beso y cada caricia y sus labios abandonaron los de Levi para dirigirse hacia su cuello, provocando que el cabo ahogara una exclamación de sorpresa ante su atrevimiento.

El castaño besó la piel amoratada con delicadeza, arrancando suspiros del hombre que tanto lo volvía loco, deseando transmitirle a Levi que el quería más, que lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo a pesar de la inseguridad que le generaba aquella atracción.

Lo había echado tanto de menos que ya no le importaba en absoluto disimular las ganas que tenía de entregarse al otro.

El cabo presionó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho para apartarlo ligeramente de su cuello y poder mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Ambos se contemplaron con intensidad, faltos de aliento y con los labios hinchados.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Eren? —preguntó Levi con la respiración acelerada.

—A ti —respondió el otro sin dejar de acariciar su espalda—. Todo lo que quieras darme, te quiero, ya lo sabes.

Levi cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como si una mano apretujara su corazón dentro de su pecho. No era una sensación tan desagradable pero si completamente nueva. Aquel muchacho estaba dispuesto a exponerse por completo a él, no solo con su cuerpo, si no también con su alma. Y el lo quería, todo, absolutamente todo.

—Ya me tienes —respondió el cabo con un hilo de voz.

Abrió los ojos y tomó el brazo de Eren para dirigirlo hacia su cama. A pesar de no haber experimentado nada de eso con anterioridad, el cabo dejó que su instinto tomara las riendas de la situación, evitando pensar demasiado para no bloquearse por la vergüenza. Eren procuraba disimular también su propio nerviosismo, ya que nunca había mantenido un contacto tan íntimo con nadie. Su mente no dejaba de repetirle que quizás se estaban apresurando con todo aquello, pero él tenía muy claro lo que su cuerpo deseaba.

Lo que su corazón deseaba.

Los labios de Levi se desplazaron hacia el cuello del muchacho, tal y como había hecho Eren minutos antes, para cubrirlo de lentos besos en toda su extensión. El cabo se tomó su tiempo y Eren cerró los ojos para disfrutar con mayor intensidad el roce de esos labios sobre su piel. Cada beso le producía un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, provocando que algún suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Levi aprovechó para empujarlo suavemente, con la intención de que el otro se tumbara en la cama. El joven obedeció sin ofrecer resistencia, tan solo lamentó la perdida de contacto con el otro durante los segundos que tardó en acomodarse.

El cabo no tardó en colocarse encima, dejando algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos con la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas. Bajó su cabeza de nuevo y continuó su recorrido por donde lo había dejado, temblando ligeramente al sentir las manos de Eren recorrer su pecho y sus costados.

Uno de esos besos se transformó en algo más intenso, ya que el cabo se permitió saborear esa piel con su lengua, arrancando un desvergonzado gemido por parte del castaño. Levi sonrió internamente al escucharlo, le gustaba saber que era capaz de obtener semejante reacción con algo tan sencillo. Aquello le hizo ganar confianza y pronto comenzó a repetir sus acciones a lo largo del pecho del muchacho.

 _Él desea esto tanto como yo,_ repitió varias veces en su cabeza para calmar sus inseguridades.

 _Solo d_ _éjate llevar._

Eren no quiso quedarse atrás, de modo que agarró la nuca del cabo y posó sus labios en el cuello amoratado de su superior, trazando una retahíla de húmedos besos que le permitieron saborear esa piel. Levi le dejó proseguir, inclinando su cabeza involuntariamente para permitir que el otro tuviera un mejor acceso a esa zona. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, dejando escapar su irregular y ruidosa respiración. El muchacho sentía el aliento de Levi cerca de su rostro, mientras que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que aquello realmente estaba pasando.

Levi aflojó la tensión de sus músculos para dejar que su peso cayera un poco más sobre el joven. Eren aprovechó la ocasión para rodear el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos y sus piernas, como si quisiera impedir que el cabo volviera a poner distancia entre ellos. La excitación de ambos era algo que no se podía ocultar en esa posición y aquello solo conseguía envalentonar sus caricias.

Sin querer, una de las manos del muchacho rozó una herida reciente en su costado y Levi alzó el cuello bruscamente soltando un siseo.

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró en disculparse el joven.

Levi sacudió la cabeza, como si de esa manera consiguiera que el escozor desapareciera más rápido y juntó sus labios con los de Eren una vez más.

El beso fue ganando intensidad, sus lenguas se encontraron y batallaron con la intención de compartir el sabor del otro con desesperación. Eren sintió que quería gritar de la emoción. Ahí se encontraba, con su amor encima de él, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y es que, dadas las circunstancias, nunca estaban seguros de que pudiera haber un mañana realmente.

Sus manos se movieron con más cuidado para evitar volver a presionar esa herida reciente. No quería volver a lastimar a Levi, pero le estaba costando reprimir el impulso de clavar sus uñas en esa blanquecina piel, más aun desde que Levi había comenzado a mover sus caderas rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Levi rompió el beso y se incorporó ligeramente, dedicándole una mirada indescifrable al joven que yacía bajo su cuerpo. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y poseían las mejillas encendidas. Durante unos segundos permaneció en esa posición, contemplando a Eren. Los ojos de ambos conectaron y se perdieron en ese momento, como si sus pupilas estuvieran manteniendo una privada conversación, reflejando el cariño que sentían sus corazones. Levi parecía estar considerando algo, ya que su mirada delataba cierta concentración.

Finalmente, el cabo asintió para si mismo con actitud resuelta. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por todo el torso y los abdominales del muchacho hasta detenerse en el cierre de sus pantalones. Eren captó el mensaje y se incorporó para ayudar al mayor a quitarle esa prenda evitando mirar a los ojos del otro mientras lo hacía.

Eren sintió su cuerpo arder y su vergüenza resurgir al sentirse totalmente expuesto ante Levi. El cabo lo empujó con deliberada lentitud sobre el colchón, mientras él mismo descartaba lo que quedaba de su ropa. Contempló por unos segundos el cuerpo totalmente desnudo del muchacho. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, ni siquiera era la primera vez que veía a un hombre excitado, después de todo, se había criado en un burdel.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que esa excitación estaba causada por él. Eren le dedicó una mirada interrogante ante el intenso escrutinio del otro, sintiéndose incómodo ante tanta observación y tan poca acción. El cabo sacudió su cabeza y se disculpó con la mirada, antes de colocarse de nuevo encima del muchacho y repetir los movimientos anteriores sin que una prenda de ropa los privara de aquel placer.

Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a llenar el silencio de la habitación, acompañados por los sonidos de los húmedos besos que compartían con la intención de evitar ser excesivamente ruidosos. Alentado por los sonidos graves de su compañero, Eren elevó sus caderas provocando mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos y aumentando la excitación de ambos. Repitió ese movimiento unas cuantas veces, deseando sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Levi.

—Joder, Eren —dejó escapar el cabo entre jadeos.

El cabo juntó su pelvis con la del muchacho y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma constante y rítmica. Ni siquiera controlaba sus acciones, no quería correr, quería tomarse todo aquello con calma, pero el placer que sentía en esos momentos le estaba nublando por completo el sentido común.

Y cuando Eren comenzó a gemir con mayor intensidad con cada golpe de cadera, supo que estaba perdido.

—Levi —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mayor al escuchar esa voz teñida de placer.

—Lo sé —contestó en un ahogado susurro.

Besó los labios de Eren una vez más, antes de dirigir sus labios a la oreja del menor. Gracias a la escasa iluminación y a la postura, el cabo podía disimular el sonrojo que bañaba sus mejillas.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —susurró con voz ronca.

No había sido su intención que sonara de aquella manera, incluso el propio Levi se sorprendió del matiz grave y sugerente de su voz.

Eren aspiró aire con brusquedad al tiempo que abría sus ojos como platos. Se sentía como en un sueño, con el cuerpo desnudo de Levi sobre el suyo moviéndose de aquella manera. Sin embargo, la promesa de que lo mejor estaba por venir, provocó que al joven le retumbaran con fuerza sus propios latidos en los oídos.

 _El cabo debe tener experiencia,_ se dijo. Ya que ese _p_ _ídeme lo que quieras_ había sonado experto. Aunque sabía que era absurdo sentir celos en ese momento, no pudo evitar divagar sobre aquello.

 _¿Qué le pido?._ Su cerebro estaba bloqueado con aquella pregunta. Todo eso era nuevo para él y se moría de vergüenza con las posibles contestaciones que le venían a la cabeza. Se veía incapaz de vocalizarlas en voz alta, ya que tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado. ¿Había entendido bien, valía cualquier cosa?.

Levi levantó su cabeza para mirar fijamente esos ojos cargados de dudas, instándolo a que contestara.

—Yo… no sé… nunca he hecho nada de esto —balbuceó nervioso.

A Levi le pareció adorable que el otro balbuceara. Sonrió de lado y acarició el mentón del castaño con una de sus manos.

—Tampoco yo —no se avergonzaba de ello, Levi reconocía sin problema sus limitaciones y su inexperiencia.

Consiguió lo que quería porque, tras la sorpresa inicial que leyó en los ojos de Eren, vio que la ansiedad se había reducido en ellos.

 _Si no lo ha hecho con nadie,_ _¿por qué está tan tranquilo y yo tan nervioso?,_ se preguntó el muchacho. ¿Acaso los papeles se habían revertido de repente?. ¿Desde cuando era Levi el lanzado y él el inseguro?.

En eso el joven estaba equivocado, puesto que Levi estaba tan nervioso como él, la diferencia radicaba en que era un experto en ocultarlo.

—Di lo que te apetezca —insistió el cabo acariciando con ternura la mejilla del otro.

El joven notaba sus mejillas arder mientras con sus caderas daba una ligera embestida hacia arriba, provocando que Levi entrecerrara los ojos y se mordiera el labio para acallar un gemido.

—Tócame —se escuchó decir con una confianza que no sentía en absoluto.

Levi contuvo una sonrisa ante la repentina timidez del joven. Con lo entusiasta y ávido que se había mostrado con los besos, le sorprendía que ahora se contuviera con sus palabras. Sobre todo porque Eren se lo había comido con los ojos descaradamente aun cuando él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Supuso que el muchacho tenía claro lo que quería pero que se contenía por miedo a que él lo rechazara.

Tampoco a él se le daban bien las palabras.

Su mano bajó con premeditada lentitud por el pecho y los abdominales del castaño, mientras que su boca atacaba con ansia la clavícula del muchacho. Comenzó a acariciar a Eren, imprimiendo un movimiento firme y constante con su muñeca sobre la erección que rozaba uno de sus muslos, mientras sus labios se dirigían hacia uno de los pezones del castaño.

Eren cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose completamente a las atenciones de Levi. Las inseguridades se esfumaron de golpe y se limitó a dar rienda suelta a las sensaciones que aquello le producía.

Repitió el nombre de Levi sucesivas veces, mientras sentía que los dedos de sus pies se encogían debido a las ondas de placer que sacudían su cuerpo.

El cabo lo besó en los labios, como si quisiera tragar esos gemidos. Sabía que Eren no aguantaría mucho más, ya que notaba la tensión del cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo. Una idea cruzó por su mente, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de poder llevarla a cabo.

Su mano se detuvo momentáneamente, arrancando un quejido por parte del joven. Su cuerpo se incorporó mientras su boca recorría de nuevo el pecho de Eren. Sin embargo, antes de que el otro pudiera protestar por la falta de contacto, su boca succionó un punto por encima de la ingle del castaño, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del muchacho.

Eren contuvo el aliento al observar hacia donde se dirigían los labios de su superior, intuyendo las intenciones del otro y jadeando con anticipación.

Levi pareció vacilar al observar aquel miembro de cerca. No estaba seguro si aquello le iba a gustar y, teniendo en cuenta lo pulcro que era con respecto a los fluidos ajenos, la idea lo impactaba un poco. Sin embargo, tomo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y permitió que su lengua hiciera un primer recorrido desde la base hasta la punta del miembro, poniendo a prueba sus sensaciones.

Eren echó la cabeza hacía atrás y dejó escapar un gemido que seguro fue escuchado en medio castillo.

Aquella reacción provocó que Levi mandara a la mierda su naturaleza escrupulosa y probara a succionar la punta, mientras con su lengua trazaba círculos en esa sensible y húmeda piel.

Notó ese sabor pero no le pareció desagradable. Solo podía concentrarse en los gemidos que llenaban por completo el silencio de la habitación.

 _No es tan terrible,_ pensó Levi, mientras continuaba succionando cada vez con más avidez.

Decidió dejar de tentar al otro y su boca abarcó todo lo que pudo. Comenzó a subir y bajar mientras masajeaba la base con su mano. Al principio le costó un poco coordinar todos sus movimientos, pero pronto le pilló el truco y pudo establecer un ritmo más constante.

Era un poco incómodo pasados unos minutos, pero Eren se estaba encargando de que olvidara ese detalle, ya que lo estaba volviendo loco con los deliciosos sonidos que estaba vocalizando.

El moreno se permitió levantar la mirada y fijarla en unos ojos verdes que lo miraban entrecerrados, borrachos de placer.

Solo de ver como la cabeza de Levi —el soldado más fuerte de la raza humana, su superior, su ídolo, alguien tan dominante e intimidante—, estaba enterrada en su entrepierna mientras lo saboreaba de esa manera, bastaba para hacer que se nublaran sus sentidos.

No quiso apartar la mirada de aquella imagen tan erótica.

De hecho, Eren enredó una de sus manos en la negra cabellera del otro para indicarle que no se detuviera, que estaba muy cerca y que quería más velocidad.

Levi entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

—No pares —repetía una y otra vez el joven.

Su urgencia lo llevó a embestir hacía arriba con sus caderas, pillando a Levi completamente desprevenido al estar concentrado en el movimiento de su boca. Casi estuvo a punto de atragantarse, pero logró sobreponerse y bloqueó con su mano libre la cadera del joven para evitar que repitiera un movimiento tan brusco. No sin antes propinarle una fuerte nalgada al castaño a modo de advertencia, mientras le dirigía una afilada mirada.

Lejos de ser disuasorio, aquel fue el detonante para que Eren echara su cabeza hacía atrás, arqueando imposiblemente su espalda, mientras se entregaba completamente al intenso placer del orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo. Levi consiguió apartar sus labios a tiempo, mientras terminaba de dirigir con su mano las últimas caricias que provocaban pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Cuando Eren fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, se incorporó para atraer al otro de nuevo hacia su cuerpo. No dejó un centímetro de su rostro sin besar, mientras su mano se perdía entre las piernas de Levi buscando proporcionarle el mismo placer que había sentido bajo las caricias del otro.

Deseaba entregarse a Levi por completo, así se lo hizo saber cuando giró levemente su cuerpo de lado permitiendo que el otro se acostara justo detrás de él.

A pesar de no tener muchos medios con los que preparar al joven, Levi se tomó su tiempo para evitar dañarlo. Lo preparó con sus dedos, aprovechando la sustancia que todavía los humedecía y poniendo especial cuidado cuando sustituyó éstos por su miembro.

Eren se sobrepuso al dolor inicial con rapidez, en parte gracias al ritmo tan lento con el que el cabo se estaba moviendo en su interior. Notó los besos en su espalda y las caricias en sus piernas, las cuales trataban de distraerlo de la molestia que ocasionaban las primeras embestidas. Sintió el torso fuerte del cabo contra su espalda y aunque verse dominado le provocaba excitación, no quería privarse del placer de ver las expresiones del otro mientras le hacía eso mismo.

—Levi, ponte encima. Quiero verte —consiguió decir entre jadeos.

Levi manoseó la nalga del muchacho y le propinó un ligero azote, dejando escapar un gemido grave en el oído del castaño. No tardó en variar su postura, ya que no quería que ninguno de los dos se enfriara. Colocó las piernas de Eren sobre sus hombros y dejó que el muchacho entrelazara sus dedos en su pelo antes de retomar el ritmo de sus caderas. Con aquella postura conseguía llegar aun más profundo, por lo que Levi entreabrió sus labios para dejar escapar los jadeos que había tratado de reprimir momentos antes. Sentía que el cuerpo de Eren lo succionaba al completo y era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en su vida.

—Joder, Eren —el cabo utilizó sus manos para buscar las del castaño y apoyarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los del joven mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Era como si buscara aferrarse al castaño, como si quisiera transmitirle con ese gesto lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que se estaba entregando a él.

El vaivén de sus caderas y el sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos acompañaron a los gemidos cada vez más urgentes de ambos. Ya les daba lo mismo ser escuchados, habían pasado momentos de auténtica angustia y estaban dispuestos a embotar sus mentes lo máximo posible.

 _¿Cómo me he negado toda mi vida un placer como este?,_ pensó el cabo. Sin embargo, supo la respuesta en cuanto miró los ojos de Eren, aquello no sería lo mismo si no hubiera tanto amor de por medio.

Levi notó la tirantez en su abdomen y supo que estaba a punto de saborear el éxtasis. Aumentó el ritmo, dejándose llevar por completo, entregándose a esa explosión que nació desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Te quiero. Te quiero… —su declaración se perdió entre los suspiros entre cortados que se deslizaron de sus labios.

Sintió las olas de placer golpear su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en una masa temblorosa, mientras Eren se entregaba también a su segundo orgasmo.

Se desplomó sobre el joven, enterrando su rostro en el sudoroso cuello de Eren, quien rodeó con sus fornidos brazos la figura de Levi.

El muchacho esperó unos minutos a que Levi recuperara el aliento. Sin embargo, parecía como si el otro no quisiera despegarse de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. La mano izquierda del cabo continuaba con sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, apretando de vez en cuando su mano. Aquella era la única señal que le indicaba al castaño que Levi continuaba despierto.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —la súbita pregunta fue lo que sacó a Levi de su posición.

Alzó el rostro para cruzar su mirada con la del muchacho.

—¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo? —Levi apartó los mechones castaños que se habían adherido al rostro del chico. Sus mechones negros también goteaban sudor, pero en ese momento no deseaba despegarse del otro ni siquiera para un baño—. Puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras —añadió Levi antes de besar sus labios.

—Entonces no volverás a dormir solo —le aseguró Eren.

Levi sonrió y a Eren casi le da un ataque. Jamás había visto al cabo sonreír de aquella forma relajada, entrecerrando los ojos y con el entrecejo completamente liso. Levi tenía una sonrisa que podría iluminar medio cuartel. El joven se prometió que haría todo lo posible porque el cabo repitiera ese gesto.

Le gustaba esa intimidad, no solo la desnudez de sus cuerpos, si no también la de sus almas.

—Estoy feliz —dijo el castaño de pronto, abrazando a Levi y depositando un beso en sus labios.

El cabo sintió de nuevo esa calidez en su pecho. Así era como quería ver a Eren siempre. Contento y seguro de sí mismo, ya que aun les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Se quedaron dormidos tras unos pocos minutos, con los cuerpos entrelazados y una ligera manta tapando las evidencias de sus actos. Sus manos continuaban unidas con los dedos entrelazados entre sí, mientras sus corazones latían al unísono como si de uno solo se tratara.

Jamás habían tenido un sueño tan profundo y reparador como el de aquella noche.

* * *

(A/N): *Se esconde* ¡Gracias por leer!.


	18. Epílogo

(A/N): Me da mucha pena, de verdad que mis dedos querían seguir escribiendo este fic, pero es el primero que publico (aunque esté llevando otros ahora a la vez) y creo que he llegado al punto que quería llegar. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han acompañado hasta aquí que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Quiero corregir algunos fallos de redacción de los primeros capítulos, lo haré poco a poco, para que la historia se quede lo mejor posible para todos los que quieran leerla. Gracias por los Favs y Follows, y por todos esos comentarios que me han animado tanto. También a las autoras que han recomendado este fic, ¡mil gracias!.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Eren parpadeó confuso, ya que no reconocía el techo de la habitación en la que acababa de despertar. Su desnudez le recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior con el cabo y su mano buscó a tientas sobre el colchón el calor del cuerpo del otro. Sin embargo, se encontró con la superficie arrugada de unas sábanas que ya no guardaban el calor corporal de Levi.

El muchacho se incorporó sobre los codos, bostezando y estirando sus agarrotadas piernas. La cama del cabo era la más cómoda que había probado en su vida. No entendía por qué aquel hombre tenía esas ojeras, después de haber dormido en una celda, nada se le antojaba más agradable que aquella cama, que despedía un aroma a lavanda mezclado con el que habían dejado sus cuerpos. El muchacho meneó la cabeza, incluso la cama de ese hombre olía bien.

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Levi, quizás podría dormir en ese colchón todas las noches.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió repentinamente y el muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para tapar su cuerpo. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que la persona que acababa de entrar era el propio cabo.

—Buenos días —saludó Levi, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada.

Demasiado fugaz para el gusto del muchacho.

El cabo depositó una cantidad de papeles sobre su escritorio, estaba vestido con el uniforme y lucía bastante despejado.

Eren se restregó los ojos con una de sus manos, retirándose algunas legañas que aun tenía pegadas en sus largas pestañas.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Levi se giró, apoyando su peso contra el escritorio.

—Lo que necesitabas dormir. Ten —le lanzó un envoltorio parecido al que días antes se había encontrado Eren en su mesita de noche.

El muchacho lo agarró al vuelo a pesar de los escasos reflejos que presentaba recién despierto. Le dedicó una mirada de gratitud al cabo, aunque detestaba sentir que había cierta distancia entre ellos.

—He conseguido guardarte algo antes de que esa chiquilla acabara con todo —continuó Levi, refiriéndose a Sasha—. Deberías aprovechar que no hay reclutas en los pasillos para volver a tu habitación, esta mañana Mikasa estaba llamando a tu puerta, tuve que decirle que te dejara descansar.

Eren se echó a reír al imaginar a su compañera aporreando la puerta de una habitación vacía. Si Mikasa ya había regresado del hospital, significaba que era bastante tarde.

—De acuerdo, me arreglaré en seguida. Gracias por el desayuno —el muchacho se sentía agradecido con el gesto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía molesto ante la máscara de impasibilidad que volvía a mostrar el cabo.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, necesitaba provocar algún tipo de reacción en el otro que le demostrara que no se lo había imaginado todo. Aunque la sensación que sintió en el trasero al incorporarse fue confirmación suficiente.

Se levantó sin ningún pudor ni intención en ocultar su desnudez y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Levi, que trataba de desviar la mirada hacia un punto de la pared del fondo. Cuando Eren lo tuvo cerca, pudo deleitarse con el olor del jabón que utilizaba su superior, quien presentaba un aspecto impecable. El muchacho fue consciente entonces de que su cuerpo olía a sudor y sexo, además del aliento mañanero con el que se despertaba todas las mañanas. Probablemente Levi se sentiría disgustado si lo besaba en ese momento, pero necesitaba algo de contacto físico por parte del otro, pues temía que se arrepintiera de sus actos.

Levi lo miró fijamente cuando lo tuvo justo delante, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos detuvo a Eren antes de que este pudiera inclinarse para darle un beso y el muchacho lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con ese gesto que tanto caracterizaba al mayor.

—Antes de que hagas nada me gustaría recordarte de que delante del resto tienes que guardar las formas —hizo una pausa, comprendiendo la expresión dolida del muchacho—. Sé que algo le has contado a tus amigos, pero te pido discreción, Eren.

El castaño entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo el cabo y tampoco esperaba otra cosa. No obstante, le dolía el tono neutro con el que el otro estaba hablando, en ese momento estaban solos, no tenía que disimular nada.

—Ya —fue todo lo que pudo contestar, provocando que Levi torciera el gesto ante la dureza de su voz.

—Puedo meterme en un buen lío si nos descubren, ¿sabes? —el cabo decidió acariciar la mejilla del joven en un intento de suavizar su expresión.

Eren suspiró y tomó la mano de Levi en la suya.

—Lo entiendo. Sé como tengo que actuar, pero a solas… —el muchacho se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los del cabo, satisfecho de que el otro le devolviera el beso.

Notó en sus papilas el sabor del té que había desayunado Levi esa mañana.

—Eren —Levi habló con su boca aun pegada a la del muchacho, que estaba cada vez más ansioso por tocarlo.

El cabo lo empujó ligeramente con la mano para apartarlo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, tengo que irme —respondió el castaño algo avergonzado.

—Puedes volver esta noche si lo deseas, pero ahora tengo que revisar con Erwin unos documentos —su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Eren—. Y no me estás ayudando a concentrarme… Ve a lavarte —añadió desviando de nuevo su mirada.

Eren no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver que había conseguido que el otro bajara la guardia de nuevo. Se dispuso a buscar las prendas que había descartado la noche anterior con deliberada lentitud, con la intención de provocar un poco más a su superior. Se colocó la ropa de cualquier forma y abrió la puerta para asomarse.

—¡Tch, vete ya! —notó un leve empujón a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los reclutas estaban en el patio entrenando o limpiando sus equipos de maniobras, por lo que nadie reparó en el aspecto que presentaba antes de entrar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dispuso a preparar un baño con una sonrisa que no era capaz de borrar de sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba relajado a pesar de las leves molestias que sentía en algunas zonas. Se percató de algunas marcas de dedos en su piel, sobre todo a la altura de los muslos, las cuales le recordaban que se había entregado por completo al hombre que amaba, que era correspondido y que podría gozar de su compañía esa misma noche si lo deseaba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de sumergir su cabeza por completo en el agua. ¿Aquello era real?. ¿De verdad Levi correspondía sus sentimientos?. Le había dicho que lo quería mientras hacían el amor, pero temía que aquellas palabras hubieran salido por la emoción del momento. Aunque, tratándose de Levi, dudaba de que el cabo soltara cosas así a la ligera.

Aún así deseaba escucharlas de nuevo. El estaba seguro de que las repetiría todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando se incorporó a los entrenamientos, no tardó en ser reclamado por Hange, la cual lo miraba con una expresión divertida que el muchacho no era capaz de descrifrar.

Le enseñó unos bocetos que había estado elaborando Moblit durante toda la mañana, se trataba de una extraña construcción que se instalaría en determinadas zonas de los muros.

—Es un arma —explicó la castaña—. Así podremos controlar el número de titanes que se acercan a las zonas donde reside mayor población.

Eren asintió, contagiándose del entusiasmo que mostraba Hange. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que su nuevo poder contribuyera a la seguridad de las personas que tanto quería.

* * *

Llevaban una semana enfrascados en ese proyecto. Eren cada vez se transformaba con más rapidez y conseguía salir por si mismo del cuerpo endurecido del titán. Las armas funcionaban a la perfección y los titanes caían uno tras otro al ser golpeados en la nuca con el material que él mismo había fabricado con sus transformaciones. Hange le hacía trabajar sin descanso mientras el resto entrenaba y él obedecía sin murmurar una queja al respecto. Ni siquiera estuvo dispuesto a parar aunque le sangrara la nariz. Levi le advirtió que estaba sobrepasando sus límites y reprendió a su compañera por no tener en cuenta el esfuerzo del muchacho. Eren estaba tan pletórico en esos momentos que pasó por alto su propio cansancio, dispuesto a continuar una vez que se hubo secado la hemorragia con el pañuelo que le había ofrecido Levi.

Por fin se sentía útil.

Despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza y tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama. El muchacho parpadeó y escuchó a alguien revolverse en una silla a su lado, era Levi.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó confuso el de ojos verdes.

—Te desmayaste —respondió el cabo llanamente—. Ya te dije que te estabas forzando demasiado la primera vez que sangraste por la nariz.

Eren se incorporó en la cama, aun algo aturdido.

—Estoy bien. Puedo endurecer mi piel otra vez —Levi lo empujó sin delicadeza, obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo.

—Eren, descansa, ya has hecho suficiente —utilizó ese tono de voz que no daba lugar a replica alguna y que hacía que al muchacho le entrara un cosquilleo en la nuca.

—No. Vamos. Cuantas más armas construyamos mejor —insistió el joven.

—Idiota, es de noche. Todos están durmiendo, no vas a construir una mierda ahora —replicó el cabo, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho del joven para asegurarse de que no intentaba incorporarse de nuevo.

—¿Ya es de noche? —preguntó sobresaltado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?.

—Todo un día, desde ayer por la tarde —contestó el cabo, provocando que Eren abriera lo máximo posible sus expresivos ojos.

Levi despejó la frente del joven al apartar los mechones castaños que se habían adherido a causa del sudor.

—Tu cuerpo tiene sus límites, Eren —prosiguió con tono grave—. No eres inmortal.

El joven suspiró, relajándose ante el contacto de esa mano sobre su rostro.

—No recuerdo bien lo que pasó —dijo confuso.

—Te desmayaste de repente. Tu nariz sangraba bastante más que antes —resumió el cabo con voz impasible.

—¿Cuántas armas pudimos construir? —preguntó ansioso.

—Cuatro. Teniendo en cuenta la altura, te sobre forzaste demasiado —Levi se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada severa—. Me parece genial que te sientas útil y quieras demostrarlo. Pero ha sido una estupidez actuar de forma tan impulsiva. Si fuera por Hange no pararías nunca —Eren se mordió el labio, consciente de que el otro tenía razón—. Tienes que admitir cuando estás al límite de tus fuerzas y decírselo sin dudar. De nada nos sirve tu nueva habilidad si mueres por sobre pasarte.

El joven parpadeó varias veces, encajando toda aquella información. La verdad es que se sentía agotado desde hacía tiempo, pero la euforia que le había contagiado Hange al comprobar que las armas funcionaban lo había llevado a descuidar su propia salud. Era lógico que buscara un alivio para todas esas muertes que cargaba sobre sus hombros, sin embargo, no debía ignorar las alarmas que le enviaba su cuerpo, estaba siendo un inconsciente y entendía que Levi estuviera molesto con todo aquello.

—Me he desmayado muchas veces tras transformarme —dijo él, en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Si, pero no sangrabas como un cerdo en ninguna de esas ocasiones —terció Levi—. Me asustaste —añadió al final, con un tono más bajo.

El castaño sonrió con suficiencia al captar el deje de preocupación en la voz del cabo. Se deslizó todo lo que pudo hacia un extremo de la cama, indicándole al otro que le hiciera compañía a su lado.

—¿Piensas dormir en esa silla de mierda? —preguntó el muchacho al ver que el otro vacilaba.

—Siempre he dormido en una silla de mierda —ante esa confesión, Eren lo miró confuso—. Al menos hasta hace una semana.

El cabo se tumbó a su lado y el muchacho no tardó en rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. Levi atrapó la barbilla del joven entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, ejerciendo la precisa presión para evitar que el otro pudiera desviar su mirada de sus intensos ojos grises.

—Te prohíbo que mueras —susurró el cabo a unos centímetros de sus labios, clavando su mirada en la del otro—. ¿Me has entendido, Eren?. Ni se te ocurra dejar que algo malo te pase, porque encontraré la manera de traerte de vuelta para poder patearte el culo.

Sus labios lo besaron pero su agarre continuó siendo firme.

—Tampoco te dejes secuestrar más. Juro que me quitas años de vida cada vez que eso sucede. Es una orden. Las dos cosas lo son.

Eren sonrió, elevando sus manos para enroscarlas en el cuello del mayor.

—Te amo —susurró en los labios de su superior, desarmándolo por completo con sus palabras.

Levi lo besó de nuevo, dejando que su cuerpo se fundiera con el del otro en un abrazo.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

Días más tarde, ambos hombres se cruzaron en el campo de entrenamiento, avanzando en direcciones opuestas. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que sus hombros se tocaron, aprovecharon el revuelo de sus capas para rozar sus manos entre sí, acariciando con sus dedos la piel del otro aunque mantuvieran la mirada fija al frente.

Eren llegó hacia donde lo esperaban sus compañeros, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que pugnaba por abrirse paso entre sus labios. Aquella caricia era una promesa de lo que vendría después, un te quiero gritado en silencio.

Levi alcanzó a Hange, que se situaba al borde del muro, contemplando la gran explanada sobre la que pretendían llevar a cabo la estrategia para recuperar el muro María al día siguiente.

El cabo se detuvo a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, compartiendo un cómodo silencio con una de las personas que más confianza le generaba de todo el ejército.

Ambos contemplaron las labores de las tropas estacionarias, que preparaban los equipos de poleas sobre los que transportarían a los caballos al día siguiente. La castaña giró su rostro al cabo de unos segundos para contemplar la actitud autoritaria que siempre acompañaba las facciones de su amigo. Sin embargo, Levi poseía una mirada diferente desde hacía unos días, más suavizada, más relajada, y ella sabía perfectamente el motivo.

Decidió tratar de mortificarlo solo un poco.

—Eren ha hecho un gran trabajo con la construcción de las armas, realmente el material es resistente —comentó con tono casual.

Levi asintió ligeramente, sin quitarle ojo de encima a un recluta que había enganchado su manga a una de las poleas.

—Quizás debería pedirle que refuerce las paredes del cuartel —la castaña hizo una deliberada pausa antes de continuar—. Ya sabes, para aislar las habitaciones e insonorizarlas un poco.

Levi mantuvo en todo momento la compostura, como si su compañera acabara de relatarle una de sus aburridas teorías acerca de la digestión de los titanes. No obstante, a ella no le pasó inadvertido el rubor que adquirieron las mejillas de su compañero.

Levi tosió y murmuró un _quiz_ _ás_ al tiempo que se adelantaba para descargar su frustración sobre el pobre muchacho que batallaba para liberar su manga del mecanismo de poleas.

Hange sonrió al escuchar la exagerada bronca que estaba recibiendo el recluta por parte del cabo. Cuando su compañero regresó, no pudo evitar soltar otro comentario para continuar incomodándolo.

—Te sienta bien estar enamorado —comentó con expresión risueña.

—Tch, calla —murmuró él, mientras pasaba de largo para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los caballos.

* * *

Aquella noche tampoco tuvieron consideración con su vecina.

Eren no podía dejar de sonreír mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza del mayor. Deseaba tener el poder de congelar el tiempo. Quería permanecer en esa cama eternamente, con el cuerpo desnudo de Levi contra el suyo, con esas palabras de amor en sus oídos, con la unión de sus almas a través de sus ojos… Pero sabía que aquella felicidad solo la recibiría en pequeñas dosis. Todavía tendrían que sobrellevar tiempos de dolor y de angustia, pero al menos tenía el poder de la armadura, nuevas posibilidades, esperanza y el amor correspondido que tanto había anhelado.

El cabo murmuró algo en sueños y comenzó a revolverse ligeramente, provocando que parte de la manta que los cubría dejara sus cuerpos al aire. Eren lo volvió a tapar, las noches eran cada vez más frías, pero ellos gozaban del contacto mutuo para calentar sus cuerpos.

No siempre tenían energía para hacer el amor por las noches, de hecho, Eren solía preferir las mañanas. Sin embargo, no siempre tenían tiempo. Aun así, no había ni una sola noche que no pasaran juntos, abrazados en la cama de alguno de los dos, compartiendo besos y caricias antes de quedarse dormidos.

Levi se mostraba más cariñoso y a Eren cada vez le costaba más mantener ese trato a distancia en presencia de los demás. No obstante, las miradas de advertencia del cabo le recordaban que no debía delatar su relación por el bien de los dos. Tendría que conformarse con eso, al menos mientras las circunstancias continuaran siendo las mismas.

Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían cambiado, empezando por sus sueños. Ya no se imaginaba a él con sus amigos descubriendo el inmenso océano del que tanto le había hablado Armin. Ahora se imaginaba a él con Levi, explorando el mundo que les pertenecía y que le había sido arrebatado a la humanidad de forma cruel.

Se imaginó las noches, llenas de pasión, de amor, de los gemidos de ambos bajo un manto de titilantes estrellas. Se imaginó los amaneceres con esos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, con besos tan cálidos como la luz del sol sobre su piel desnuda. Se imaginó la sonrisa de Levi, aquella que solo reservaba para él, mientras caminaban juntos descubriendo los secretos de las tierras más allá de los muros. Se imaginó que nunca más tendría que tratarlo de usted, que no tendría que fingir, que podría besarlo cuando quisiera, cuanto quisiera y delante de quien fuera.

Se imaginó que serían hombres libres y se prometió que lucharía por ese sueño hasta el último aliento.

Bajó la vista hacia los mechones de pelo oscuro que se esparcían por su pecho. Sabía que Levi podría morir en cualquier momento, al igual que él. Realmente era una locura amar a alguien tanto cuando ponían sus vidas en riesgo en cada combate. Ese mero pensamiento hizo que sus brazos apretaran más el cuerpo del cabo contra el suyo.

Sabía que se le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos si Levi moría antes que él. No obstante, comprendió que sería mucho peor no amarlo, no permitirse compartir esos momentos con él. Si en algún momento perdía a Levi, al menos podría atesorar esas experiencias en su memoria para que lo acompañaran en las largas noches venideras.

Sufriría, pero merecía la pena.

Supuso que Levi había llegado a la misma conclusión tras entregarse a él por primera vez días atrás. Por una vez, el cabo había dejado de lado su pragmatismo y se había permitido hacer lo que realmente deseaba. Eren no podía estar más contento de que así fuera.

Lo recordaría hasta que sus almas pudieran encontrarse de nuevo, allá donde no hubieran monstruos que quisieran privarlos de su felicidad.

El muchacho se preguntó si existiría otra vida material como esa después de la muerte. Había meditado bastante acerca de ello desde hacía un tiempo, a veces incluso había debatido con sus amigos sobre ese asunto en los descansos después de los entrenamientos. Todos los reclutas tenían la esperanza de que hubiera algo más al final de esa existencia, nadie quería pensar que todo se acabaría una vez que sus cuerpos exhalaran aire por última vez. Quizás era la mejor manera de sobrellevar las muertes de sus compañeros, imaginándolos en un mundo donde estuvieran mil veces mejor que en el que les había tocado vivir.

Otros simplemente se reservaban su opinión y las mujeres, en especial, pretendían sobrevivir de algún modo a través de su descendencia.

Eren formuló una petición en su mente, a pesar de no creer en una deidad en concreto, se lo pidió a la tierra que pisaba todas las mañanas: Si existía otra vida, quería compartirla con ese hombre.

Quizás los demás lo consideraran la esperanza de la humanidad, pero para él, ese amor correspondido era la esperanza de que realmente merecía la pena vivir.

Contuvo el aliento, cortando con el hilo de sus pensamientos, al notar como Levi daba un respingo y alzaba la cabeza de forma brusca, tratando de orientarse en la habitación. Eren acarició su espalda tratando de calmar la agitada respiración de su superior.

—Tch.

Levi le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento medio adormilado. La luz del astro bañaba la habitación con un brillo tenue que les permitía distinguir el rostro del otro, haciendo que el cabo pareciera aún más joven ante los ojos del muchacho.

Levi era bastante inquieto durmiendo, ahora se explicaba porqué siempre tenía esas profundas ojeras rodeando sus ojos.

Aunque llevaban poco tiempo juntos, el muchacho iba conociendo cada vez más detalles de la vida del hombre que dormía entre sus brazos. Algunas veces compartían algunas anécdotas de su pasado, solo por el placer de conocerse mejor y comprender la forma de ser del otro. A Eren se le había encogido el pecho al escuchar algunos relatos del mundo subterráneo, pero le servía para comprender el pragmatismo y la frialdad que mostraba su superior durante las misiones. Él al menos había podido gozar de una infancia llena de amor y de despreocupación, mientras que Levi había tenido que malvivir desde que tenía memoria.

El cabo suspiró y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Eren, no sin antes depositar un beso en la cálida piel de su amante. Su brazo rodeó la cintura del muchacho, como si quisiera protegerlo en sueños. Eren hizo lo propio con los suyos, dejando un beso en la coronilla del mayor, deseando que no tuviera más sobresaltos ni pesadillas aquella noche, ya que les esperaba un día importante por delante.

La reconquista del muro María estaba en sus manos.

FIN.


End file.
